Hiding in the Shadows (A Kol Mikaelson Fanfiction)
by clickforkolsdick
Summary: Kassandra Salvatore lost herself completely, Kol Mikaelson is laying in a coffin suffering the consequences. Kassandra goes back to Mystic Falls, a century later, leaving her life in New Orleans behind. All she wants is a restart button. (read more).
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I walked out of my cellar following Klaus who was storming out of my house, a little too quickly for my liking. After witnessing my eldest brother being pinned up against the wall being screamed at, I needed to get to the bottom of what was happening. A plus side of knowing the Original Family for over a century, I earned more trust rather than my brothers. "What's going on Nik?" I yelled to the back of his head.

He turned quickly and pushed me against the wall by my throat, "Do you know what Jeremy is doing?"

"He just told me he was with Matt training," I answered unwillingly, gasping for air.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "Well he lied, Kol just informed me that your boyfriend and his sister are planning to kill him with your other brother. Unless you want Kol dead, I suggest you come with me to stop them." He said letting me go and I grabbed my neck where there had to be a mark left behind and I ran up to catch up with him.

We walked down the street quickly, "What's the plan?"

"You can go freely into the Gilbert house, so you go in and lure Kol out so I can dagger him and get him out of harm's way. Make sure Elena and Jeremy don't get to him first, understand?" Klaus barked orders at me and I nodded in agreement. We walked up to the house, the door was broken in from being kicked down. I heard screaming from inside, then a person in flames came into view. _Kol_. He fell over onto the ground and Klaus and I just stared into the house.

"Kol," I whispered quietly and tried to go inside but Klaus grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Kol! No!" I screamed louder and Elena and Jer appeared.

I looked over at Klaus who had tears in his eyes after witnessing his brother's murder, I was choked up and tears started to blur everything in front of me. "What did you do?" Klaus snapped.

"We didn't have a choice, he was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm." Elena tried to explain herself and I just stared into the house not comprehending what just happened.

"Lies," He spit through his clenched teeth, "He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't of set a trap for him."

"You said you were going to put him down too," Elena said trying to play innocent.

"I was going to make him suffer ON MY TERMS!" Klaus screamed and I jumped away from the power in his voice. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground and then when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."

"If you kill us you'll never get to the cure," Jeremy said stepping forward. "You'll never be able to make any more hybrids."

Klaus laughed to himself, "You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids!? I want the cure so I could destroy it, I would've killed you all the second we dug it up but now I'm just going to watch you burn instead!"

He grabbed his head angrily in pain and Bonnie walked up out of nowhere, "Invite him in!" She said sternly and they both gave her a hesitated look, "Do it!"

"Go ahead, invite me in so I can rip all your throats out one by one!" Klaus screamed. "Do it! Invite me in!" He pulled me into him, "DO IT!" He yelled, they all stared and all I felt was his fangs bite into my neck. He pulled them out and pushed me into the house and I fell onto the wooden floor.

I grabbed my neck and looked up at him, "Why would you do this to me! I had no part of this and now you're just going to let me die!" I screamed and I couldn't see anything around me through my fogged vision.

"Let him in!" Bonnie screamed.

"Come in," Jeremy muttered and he fell into the house.

"Living room! Now!" Bonnie screamed and Jer and Elena ran into the living room and he followed.

He tried to run after them but ran into an invisible wall, he punched it with his fist multiple times. He tried to get out another way but he was boxed in, "Witch, you can't do this to me."

"You have no idea what I can do now," Bonnie said.

"I will hunt all of you TO YOUR END! DO YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU!" He screamed once more until all three of them left the house with me lying on the floor.

Jeremy came running back in soon after and tried to grab my arm but I pushed him away from me, "Just don't." I said standing up on my own and putting my hands out in front of me to keep a good distance from him, "Please just don't touch me right now." Jer watched me intently and I walked over to Kol's lifeless body and sat down on the ground next to him and I heard Jeremy leave.

I sniffled as quietly as possible, looking at Kol's face, which was burned, I could barely tell it was him any longer.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked Klaus as he kept punching the barrier.

"I'm not answering your pointless questions," He snickered.

I stood up from the ground and shook my head, "Burn in hell."

"It would be my honor!" He yelled after me and I walked out of the front door.

I walked around aimlessly until I passed a familiar hotel complex, I walked into it and went to a room. I opened the door and walked in, everything was the same since the last time I was in there. I walked into the bedroom and threw myself onto the bed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and it smelled exactly like I remembered. It smelled exactly like him, the sheets were still crinkled from him laying in them last. I walked over to his bureau and picked up a picture frame, it was one from when we first met.

The first night I met him, at the Original Founder's Party and his family was new to town, or so I thought at the time. I wasn't a vampire yet, I didn't even know about them at that moment in time, he was just some boy I saw across the room. He walked over to me and introduced himself, Kol Mikaelson, he pressed his lips lightly to the back of my hand. He asked me for a dance, I agreed willingly. That's when they took the picture, I never knew he kept it.

I held it in my hand tightly and a teardrop landed on the frame, I took a deep breath. I went to place it down but instead I threw it as hard as I possibly could against the wall. I sighed loudly and swung my hand across the bureau and everything that was placed on top of it went flying.

"This isn't fair, this isn't what was supposed to happen! Kol, you should still be here, you're not gone. You can't be gone!"

After a few minutes, I left and walked into my house, I didn't even want to be in here. I wanted to disappear so badly, I heard talking from the other room. I walked into the living room and Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were all gathered in there.

"Why would you possibly think that you could trust her?" I heard Elena say from the other room about Rebekah. I walked into the room but no one noticed my entrance so I sat down on a single chair and placed my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Let me guess, she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sac?" Damon asked with a grin and Elena looked at Stefan in disbelief.

"I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?" Stefan said walking towards Damon, I watched both of my brothers intently.

"Oh was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clearer while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar." He said focusing his attention on me and I looked away quickly.

"Yeah, to keep you from killing Jeremy," Stefan retorted.

"Stop it, both of you!" Elena interceded.

"You know, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bound pretty well so far, haven't you?" Damon punched Stefan in the face and Stefan fell onto the ground, Stefan stood back up and they were both glaring at each other.

Jeremy started to scream behind them and rip off his shirt revealing the tattoo marking his skin, "It's happening."

"Oh my God," Elena said under her breath.

"You can see it?" He asked and we all nodded as we watched it grow.

"Here we go," Damon said and we all looked at him.

"Call Shane, ask him what we should do." Stefan barked to Bonnie and she nodded and pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

"Kass, come with me and," Damon said but I cut him off.

"No," He gave me a quizzical look, "I'm not going, first off, I'm dying, Klaus bit me." I pulled my shirt down to reveal the wound on my neck, "And second, I need to give Kol a proper burial since you all decided to murder him."

"Forget Kol," Jeremy said and my heart felt like it stopped.

"How do you expect me to forget him?" My eyes started to get watery, "I didn't even get to say goodbye." I took a deep breath and my body started to shake uncontrollably, "I still love him and the last thing I said to him was that I never wanted to see him again and now he's really gone. I won't see him ever again. All because you are so obsessed with finding this cure! You would sacrifice anything to fix 'poor Elena', none of you care about who else is getting hurt."

"He compelled Damon to kill Jeremy!" Stefan yelled.

"Yes, but me and Klaus had him under control, did we not?" I directed towards Damon.

"You were also feeding me vervain water," Damon pointed out and Stefan's eyebrows furrowed.

"He was trying to rip off Jeremy's arms." Elena stated and I rolled my eyes.

I appeared in front of her instantly, "Why don't I rip off your arms?"

She pushed me back and I brought my fangs out, "Kassandra, stop it!" Damon yelled.

"Why should I, this is all her fault, she set up a trap. Kol wouldn't have been allowed into the house unless…" I looked over at Jeremy, "Unless you invited him in! You purposely invited him in so you could kill him! He was on our side, he didn't want any of us getting killed, but who got killed in the long run? Kol, because he was protecting me! You know what, I'm glad I cheated on you with him, sure I did it to get back at him but there was part of me that didn't want to stop. Maybe I shouldn't have, I hear Original sex is hot, am I correct, Stefan?" I turned to him and his face grew serious.

"Kassie, shut up."

"Oh why, because poor, innocent Elena is here and you don't want her to know you slept with Rebekah and liked it? Well too late, maybe you shouldn't brag to me and Damon about you sexual encounters."

"You cheated on me?" I heard Jeremy say so I turned to face him.

"Yeah, last night, before I got in that fight with Kol, I couldn't deny my feelings any longer," I said pulling at the sleeve of my leather jacket and glancing away from him.

"Can we talk about this privately, I'd rather not have everyone hear our conversation."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, I crossed my arms and leaned against the pillar and watched him pace back and forth. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"You cheated on me," He said lowly, as if he didn't believe it.

I swallowed hard, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this, but what do you expect, you just killed Kol. Why didn't you fill me in, I thought we told each other everything Jer?"

"He was going to rip off my arms," He said defending himself and I laughed in his face.

"You invited him in!" I yelled and I heard everyone inside stop talking so I knew they were listening. "All he wanted to do was keep me safe, keep his family safe. Silius is going to kill us all if we raise him, I'm sorry I'm not sacrificing my life, but by all means you can."

"I'm not sacrificing my life Kassie, I'm not dying getting the cure," Jeremy said back and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not going because I'm literally dying from backlash from the stunt you pulled, Kol wouldn't have let this happen."

"Then why don't you just sleep with Kol?"

"I would but you took away any chances of that!" I screamed even louder than before and he flinched away.

"Well if you didn't want to be with me any longer, you could have just broke up with me, you know."

"Jeremy, this is not what it's about at all. I still love you, but I still love Kol too and the last memory I will have of him is, him punching the wall about 2 inches," I exaggerated pointing to my head, "Away from my head and me telling him I never want to see him again." I chuckled darkly to myself, "Well if you see him around could you tell him I take that back?" I choked back a sob and I wiped my eye quickly not revealing the tear that spilled down my cheek but I knew he saw it.

"Kassie, I'm sorry," He said and that caused me to cry even harder.

He grabbed my arm and I pulled away quickly and stepped backwards, "Jeremy, listen to me closely, just don't touch me right now. I can't have anyone touching me, I need to be alone. I'm going to go," I turned away quickly and ran out of my driveway as fast as I could and down the street.

I ran into the Grill and walked up to the bar, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Is, uh, Matt working?" I asked looking around the room and I saw him walk out from the kitchen a few seconds later, "Never mind I found him."

He walked out throwing his apron over his shoulder and looking at me confused, "What's wrong?"

"If I say everything will you ask for an explanation?" I asked trying to smirk but failed miserably, "Kol is gone."

"Oh well that's good," He said walking out of the Grill with me and I shook my head, "Wait, what do you mean gone?"

"I mean dead," I closed my eyes quickly and he hugged me and I fell into him. "Jeremy and Elena killed him and I didn't even get to say goodbye."


	2. Chapter One - Tends to Fall

**_I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, but it just all comes back.  
But he never does. _**

**Chapter One - Tends to Fall**

I looked into the mirror staring at my pale pink gown that puffed out at my waist, I pulled at my mother's necklace and fixed my make-up. I looked like any average sixteen year old girl, my hair was curled down my back and a few pins stuck in the sides. I always tried too hard to please others because I never thought I was good enough, I always grew up in my brother's shadows.

"Let's go Kassandra," I heard Stefan holler from the family room.

I glanced at my appearance one last time before exited the bathroom and joining my brothers and family in the dining room. They were all wearing suits and gowns and I felt everyone's eyes fall on me, but I brushed off the stares.

"Shall we go, we have a Founder's Party to attend," I said pointing at the door and everyone walked out of the house.

I walked into the Lockwood Mansion following behind Damon and Stefan, I glanced around the room and saw many familiar faces. Stefan walked over to Katerina and I could feel Damon tense up next to me and I grabbed his arm.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered to him and he gave me a fake grin.

"How is any of this going to be okay?" He asked in a harsh tone.

I rolled my eyes at him and picked up two glasses of champagne from one of the waiter's walking around and handed it to him, "At least you won't have to obsessed over her for hundreds of years, we'll die eventually and you won't even remember her name."

He smiled and took a sip of his drink, "I guess I have to agree with your logic."

I bumped his arm with my elbow, "Of course you do." I looked back over to Katerina and Stefan, she was laughing at something he was whispering in her ear. I'll admit it, I've always been jealous of Katerina, she could have practically any guy begging at her feet, not only was she gorgeous but she was fierce, unlike me.

We walked into the party fully and started to socialize with the other members of the council, I looked over my shoulder and there was a younger man staring at me. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was styled up in the front, he had a small smirk planted on his lips.

He pushed himself off against the wall and started to walk towards me and I turned around to fake I didn't realize him looking at me. "So George, tell me more about yourself," I said to George Lockwood and he laughed.

"What else would you like to know?" He asked raising an eyebrow and I took a sip of my drink and shrugged.

"Any dark secrets I should be aware of?" I laughed and I felt someone's hand graze my back and I turned my head to the right and noticed the boy standing next to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me holding out his hand for mine and I turned back to George then back to the boy.

"May I ask who is asking me, exactly?" I quirked an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"The name is Kol Mikaelson," He said shaking George's hand and they both stopped and stared at each other intensely before pulling away and George leaving us alone, he kissed the back of my hand.

"Fine, I guess you could have this dance, Kol Mikaelson, but only one dance," I smiled widely at him and placed my hand in his.

He pulled us onto the dance floor and we began to dance, not touching each other's hands but his hand slipped and grazed mine, "No touching, Kol," I said glaring at him and he put his hands up in defeat.

"My most sincere apologizes," He said and his English accent was more prominent when he spoke.

"Where are you from?" I asked turning in sync with the music and walking in a circle the other way.

"Ah, you've caught on to my accent, I'm originally from England but just moved here recently with my family," He answered and I looked around the room to try and spot them, "They aren't here." He said and I looked back over to him, "That's who you were looking for, am I correct?"

"Maybe I was," I giggled and the music changed and he pulled me into him. He placed his right hand on my waist and placed his left hand in mine, "I thought I said one dance," I whispered in his ear placing my left hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not one to play by all the rules," He whispered back seductively and I looked up at him and I saw a flash go off and someone took our picture.

"So how long have you been living in Mystic Falls?"

"A short while, I used to live here when I was younger, but we moved," He answered and I nodded, "How about you? Wait, I don't believe you ever told me your name."

"I've lived here my entire life," I answered and he cocked his head to the left, "And only when I want you to, will you find out my name."

"You know, I'm one up for the chase," He said staring into my eyes.

"Well you know when one's getting chased one tends to fall," I retorted.

"I intend on catching you," He whispered, his face inches away from mine and I could feel his warm breath brushing against my face.

The music ended and I backed away from him and he ran his fingers through his hair, "Would you like to accompany me elsewhere?"

I swallowed hard, "Where?"

"I want to show you somewhere special to me," He said holding out his arm to me and I rolled my eyes and stepped forward taking his arm in mine.

We left the party and we walked outside along the lake outside of the house, he pulled me near and bench and he sat down, "This is where you wanted to show me?" I asked crossing my arms and he patted the seat next to him and put his finger to his lips.

I huffed out an annoyed breath then sat down next to him, an instant later fireworks started to shoot over the lake. I looked up and watched all the colors being exploded in the night's sky, it was beautiful and unbelievable.

Once it was finished I turned to Kol, "Okay, you must've had someone set that up."

"Or maybe it was pure luck," He laughed and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Are you cold?"

I nodded my head and he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. We sat there in silence for a while listening to fish splashing out of the water then going back under making the water completely still. Lightening bugs were glowing around us and I could hear owls in the distance. For once, it was peaceful in a town of chaos.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked staring up at the stars.

"Anything," He said standing up and he pulled me up with him.

"Why did you choose me, out of all those girls in that ballroom?" I studied his face and all he did was chuckle and start walking away from me. My jaw dropped and I ran after him picking up my dress, but my heel got stuck on the hem of my dress and I toppled over. But before I hit the ground I landed in someone's arms, I looked up and Kol was holding me tightly, "You caught me."

"Well when one's being chased one does tend to fall," He said mocking me from earlier and I smiled and gripped his shirt tightly in my grasp. He stood up and helped me steady my balance, "Does that answer your question?"

"I believe it does," I said leaning into him and grabbing his face in my hands and pulling him into me. I kissed him slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck, he kissed me back without hesitation.

I pulled away after a minute or so and whispered, "Kassandra, Kassandra Adelaide Salvatore."

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's my name, Kol Mikaelson, my name is Kassandra Salvatore."

He took a step back and studied me before smiling, "I knew who you were, I just wanted to hear you say it, at least once."

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's a small town, you hear things," He said sticking out his arm for me once again and I took it like it was natural to me.

"I hope they were good things," I said as we walked back towards the Lockwood Mansion.

We reentered the house and everyone was leaving the Party, I scanned the room and I couldn't find any of my family. "I think my family has left without me," I said pulling on Kol's arm and he followed me.

"May I walk you home then?" He asked and I kept pulling him out of the house, "I'm taking that as a yes."

We walked down the street and once we got to my house there was no sign of anyone home yet, "It seems no one is home," He said staring into the dark and quiet house.

"They should be home shortly," I said pulling him towards my door, he stopped out front of the door and leaned his shoulder on the door frame. I put my key into the lock and unlocked the door and walked in, I turned the light on and started to walk down the hall.

I turned around but he wasn't following me, I looked outside and he was still leaning against the door frame, "What are you doing? Would you like to come in?"

He grinned and took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers and walked into the house, we walked down the hallway to the staircase. I started to walk up the stairs, his hand still intertwined in mine and he squeezed my hand, "Where are we going?"

I turned around slightly, "You'll see."

Once we got to the top of the steps, we stopped out front of a door and I leaned up against it and pulled him into me, crashing our lips together. I put my hand around my door knob and turned it open and he pushed the door open fully and pushed me back into my room.

He kicked my door shut and I pulled away and kicked my heels off of my feet and pulled him down to my lips once more. I moved my hands to the back of my dress and tried to pull the strings but couldn't get them, "Could you help me?"

I walked over to my mirror and he followed behind, his hands fumbled around with the strings and I chuckled at him, "This isn't as easy as it looks," He said trying to defend himself.

I put my hands up, "Ah, I wasn't judging you," I laughed looking at him in the mirror and he stared back. He moved my hair all to the right side and put his lips against the skin on my neck and I leaned back against him. He pulled one of the strings on the corset and it all started to untie easier and my dress fell onto the floor leaving me only in my undergarments and I turned around to him. I pushed him backwards and stepped out of my dress and pushed him onto my bed and he sat down at the edge of it. He pulled me close to him and started to kiss me again and I unbuttoned his shirt, he pulled me down on top of him and I started to kiss his neck.

I heard my door creak open and I looked over and jumped off of Kol and hid behind him as Damon entered my room, "Damon!"

"Well I wasn't aware we had any visitors," He said glaring at Kol who stood up and buttoned his shirt back up and grabbed his suit. I ran over and put my robe on and pulled it tight around me, Kol walked over to Damon and stuck out his hand but Damon rolled his eyes at him.

Kol turned around to me before exited the room, "Kassandra, could I see you again sometime?"

Damon turned around to him, "Are you kidding me?"

Kol turned quickly and started to walk out of the room, "Yes you can!" I called to him and he looked over and smiled at me before walking down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Damon shouted at me and I sat back down on my bed.

"Can you leave my room?" I asked annoyed and he laughed at me, "I'm serious!" I yelled throwing one of my pillows at him and he ducked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I threw myself back against my bed and closed my eyes, but all I could think about was_ Kol Mikaelson._


	3. Chapter Two - Forget Me

******AN - Thank you for the reviews so far, they're greatly appreciated. Please keep them coming and let me know how you like the story so far? It's a little slow in the beginning but bare with me, it shall get better as time passes.**

**____****'Cause you turned your face, so now I can't feel you anymore.**  
_**Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore.**_  
_**Walk away until your not standing at my door,**_  
_**Turn your face, walk away and stay,**_  
_**Turn your face.**_

**Chapter Two - Forget Me**

I picked up the bottom of my navy blue dress and bounded down the stairs after receiving a phone call and ran out my door. It was already dusk outside and I looked up at the dull lights that were illuminating the streets. I got to the entrance of the forest and took a deep breath before entering, it's been almost a month since the Founder's Ball. I walked up to him as he stood by a tree leaning up against it, I ran over to him and kissed him gently on the lips, "I've missed you."

"Kaddie," I smiled at his nickname for me, he was the only one I allowed to call me that. "I missed you too, now what was so important that I needed to come out at this time of night?" I said pulling him away from the tree.

"My family is leaving," He answered not making his usual eye contact with me and I swallowed hard, "They're leaving to New Orleans as soon as possible."

"What," I said in disbelief.

"They want me to go with them," He said looking away from me and I jutted out my bottom lip at him and he put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me once more.

"Oh," I said wiping away a stray tear from my eye, "I wasn't aware this would be the last time I would see you."

"I don't want it to be," He said hugging me. He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him and he sincerely said, "I want you to come with me."

I took in a deep breath and he studied my face, "Kol, I can't leave my family."

"You can be apart of my family, come with me Kassandra," He said more seriously this time and I broke the eye contact and moved his hand away from me. I walked away from him but I heard his footsteps following me, "This cannot be goodbye, I won't allow it."

I turned around and he was centimeters away from me, I wrapped my arms around his middle and he hugged me back instantly, "This won't be goodbye, it's until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," He let out more quietly than usual, his normal grin wasn't present and his eyes looked sad. I pulled him with me farther into the wooded area, I ran up to a tree and leaned against it and he kissed me harder than usual. I put one hand knotted in his hair and the other I slid down the tree, I felt a sharp pain in my palm and winced and he disconnected his lips from my neck and scanned my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I looked at my hand and saw the blood dripping down from my palm, "Yes, of course, I'm just clumsy and nicked my hand on a branch, I'll be fine." I laughed and continued to kiss him and I grabbed his hand with the one I cut but he pulled away quickly and jumped away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him, he stared at his hand and a little of my blood was on his hand. He brought it to his lips and licked it off, he looked back over to me and moved in front of me again but his eyes were red and the veins around his eyes were dark. "Your eyes," I said quietly touching his face with my hand and he pulled away quickly.

He looked back over to me and his teeth were different, he had fangs and I took a deep breath and he moved closer to me, "I'm so sorry," He said before sinking his fangs into my neck.

I let out a loud scream but he covered my mouth with his hand and I could feel the blood being drained out of my body, he pulled away and blood was covering his mouth. He let go of me and I fell to the ground and laid on my side, I watched him as he paced back and forth.

"Kol," I said quietly and he looked down at me, he bent down quickly and helped me up and leaned me against the tree.

"Kassandra, I am so beyond sorry, I'm a terrible person and I'll never forgive myself," He said staring into my eyes and I laughed lightly but then the circulation of air stopped moving to my lungs.

I took in another breath but it sounded desperate as I fought for my last breath of oxygen and his eyes were glossy from tears, "I love you, Kol," I managed to let out and he started to sob.

My vision started to go blurry and I couldn't see his face any longer, but something touched my lips and I could taste blood. I took his arm in my hands and kept drinking his blood as he brushed his hand against the top of my head.

"Come on, Kassandra, stay with me," He pleaded and I could hear the pain in his voice, I closed my eyes fully and I couldn't hear anything around me any longer.

When I woke up, I looked around and Kol was sitting against a tree with his head in his hands, I leaned up and I leaf broke from under me. His head shot in my direction and he jumped up and ran over to me holding me tightly in his arms.

"Thank god, you are okay," He said and I held him tightly back looking around the area remembering what just happened.

"What are you?" I asked pushing him away from me and he sat down in front of me, not in touching distance.

"I'm a vampire," He said and I shook my head.

"A what?" I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it, vampires were only a myth.

"A vampire," He repeated and I stood up and tangled my hands in my hair.

"There is no way that is possible, vampires are a myth," I said and he shook his head in disagreement.

"I wish it was so," He answered back moving to his feet.

"What did you do to me?"

"I can't believe I hurt you, I didn't mean for it to happen," He said but I studied his face, "You're the last person I would want to hurt, but I fed you my blood to save you."

"You what?" I said touching my lips with my hand and pulling away, blood was sticking to my fingers and I started to wipe my mouth furiously. "Am I, am I turning into a vampire?"

He chuckled to himself, "Don't be silly, you only have my blood in your system, I would have to kill you for you to become a vampire then you would need to feed to finish the transition."

He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off of me, "Don't touch me," I said walking away from him.

"Kassandra," He said sternly and I whipped around to look at him.

"What?" I said angrily and it came off harsher than expected, he walked over to me and tried to grab my hand but I pushed him with all my force away from me. "Don't touch me, you are a monster!" I screamed and running towards him to push him again, but he vanished away from in front of me. "Kol," I stammered in fear, I looked behind me and he was leaning against a tree.

He walked towards me again and I balled my hands into fists and punched his chest but he didn't budge, "Calm down Kassandra," He said but I threw another punch at him. Right before I punched him, he caught my hand in his and squeezed it and I could feel my bones starting to break but he let go before they did and I looked at him in shock.

I ran in the opposite direction away from him but he appeared in front of me and I jumped away but he looked straight into my eyes and they started to dilate, "Kassandra Salvatore, you are going to forget you ever met me."

"I'm going to forget I ever met you," I repeated unwillingly.

"You will forget what love you had for me and you won't remember the love that I have for you, because I do, I do love you very much. You will continue living your life as a human without me and you will forget about vampires. You will have a better life with me gone," He said as a tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek. "You won't remember who I am, unless I want you to."

I looked around not knowing how I got here or why I was here, I looked around the wooded area and exited from a path and started to walk back to my house by myself.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard a rattling at my door, I stood up swiftly and walked over to my door. I opened it to reveal Annabelle and Rhea standing there impatiently, they were both dressed in their gowns.

"Did we wake you?" Annabelle asked walking fully into the room and Rhea followed her behind.

Annabelle had dark brown hair which was pinned up in an updo, her dark brown eyes were almost covered by the sunhat planted on her head. She was wearing a purple gown which had a sequin at the top and black gloves up her arms. Rhea was the opposite of her, she had dirty blonde hair and her roots were a medium brown. Her hair was pulled to one said in a tight braid and was wearing a dark green gown which brought out her green eyes. Her white gloves were up to her elbows, she took them off nonchalantly and opened my dresser.

"Did you forget your father was having that Ball tonight in order for you to meet a suitor," Rhea said pulling out a baby blue dress and handing it to me. I slammed my palm to my forehead and grabbed the dress quickly off of her, I ran out of the room and noticed Katerina's door open.

I peeked my head into her door and she glanced over to me through her mirror, "Kassandra, should you not be ready by now?" She said turning around to face me and I swallowed hard.

"That's actually why I came in here, I need assistance with my dress," I said scratching at my neck and I cut a scab open. I felt blood drip down my neck and I gasped, "Damnit," I muttered and she walked over to me.

"Oh my God, sweetheart are you okay?" She asked and I looked at the blood on my fingers.

"Yes, of course, I just cut open an old scab," I said covering my neck and giving her a smile, I turned away from her and I touched my neck again, confused this time. I didn't remember cutting myself and I knew she saw right through my façade.

"Where did you get that," She asked pulling my arm to face her and I shrugged.

"I don't really remember," I said truthfully, "I think I got it last night."

"You don't remember how though?" She asked and I shook my head and she turned to Emily Bennett then back to me. "What was the last thing you remember from last night?"

I looked over at Emily, who was listening intently, I looked back up at Katherine, "Walking to the forest, but I don't remember what for."

She nodded and pulled me back into my room and grabbed Annabelle from my room, Emily came into my room and helped me get dressed. I never understood what Katherine was getting at but I chose to ignore it, I had a suitor to meet. I stared into the mirror back at my reflection, I was wearing a baby blue gown with white gloves that covered my arms. My blonde hair was curled on one side with pins holding it down and my blue eyes were more prominent because of the dress. Annabelle and Katerina reentered a few minutes later and we all exited my room together and walked down the stairs to enter the Ball.


	4. Chapter Three - Turning Tides

**AN: Sorry, I didn't get to post yesterday, there was a power outage at my school yesterday for 12 hours and I couldn't get on the internet to post it. But don't worry here it is, darlings. :) Review please?**

**_Slow down, you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile. _****  
_But then if you're so smart, then tell me why you're still so afraid._  
_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_  
_You better cool it off, before you burn it out._  
_You have so much to do, but only so many hours in a day._**

**Chapter Three – Turning Tides**

I don't remember much of the occurrences that has happened in the past month, every time I try to remember, I come up with nothing. It was like I was brainwashed to forget, my brothers have been too busy with Katerina to ask. My father went out to "take care of some business" but I just brushed it off thinking it was just some Founder's priority.

Damon and Stefan ran out of the house saying they needed to save someone and I overheard. I heard the door slam shut and I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and decided to follow them. I ran after them with good distance between us, I heard two gun shots and I froze in place. I looked behind a bush and saw two people lying on the ground not moving, the harder I looked I noticed who they were. It was Damon and Stefan, I swallowed hard and started to race back to the house as quickly as possible. When I got back, my father was sitting in his office and I ran in panicking, "Father, father something terrible has happened."

"Be quiet Kassandra," He hissed back at me.

"It's Damon and Stefan, I'm afraid they have been shot," I said back ignoring his last comment.

"Your brother's have done it to themselves," He answered back and I didn't understand what was happening. "Thank god, you settled for that young gentleman at that Founder's Ball, unlike your siblings."

I gave him a confused look when he mentioned a young man, I did not know of any young men, "Father, what young man?"

He looked up at me in disbelief, "Where is he?"

"Who, where is who!?" I screamed back and he stood up with a gun in his hand, "Father, why do you have a gun, my broth- you shot Damon and Stefan? Father, why?" I screamed backing away from him.

"Katerina is a monster, they tried saving her, it had to be done," He said looking at me and I tried to run out of the house. "Kassandra Adelaide Salvatore," He screamed at me and I kept running, "Where is that boy of yours?"

I whipped myself around, "What boy!" I turned back around and a man was standing there, he hit me over the head with something and I fell to the ground.

When I woke up I was locked in the cellar, I sat up and coughed out the dust that I have breathed in. "Hello?" I let out and there was no answer, "Is anybody out there?"

I heard movement from outside of the door and a young man walked into the room closing the door behind him, "Yes ma'am," He answered taking off his hat and bowing down to me, he was very cute.

"Why am I in here?" I asked as I stood up from the ground and patted the dirt off of my dress.

"Your father has ordered me to keep you in here so you remain safe," He answered and I nodded my head, causing it to pound. I put my hand to my head and grimaced in pain, I moved my hand to look at it and there was blood on my hand. I brought my hand back to my head and a sharp pain hit me and I fell over in pain and started to scream. "What's wrong?" The young man asked and I looked up at him and the pain wouldn't cease.

"Help me," I said quietly toppling over onto my side holding my head in both of my hands.

"What should I do?" He asked and I let out another scream, he ran over to me and picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the cellar and up the stairs. He laid me down on the couch and I closed my eyes trying to force the pain to go away when it suddenly stopped.

"Thank you," I breathed out and the young man petted my hair and sat down beside me.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It is my pleasure, darling," Before standing up and exiting the house.

I woke up and felt disoriented, I looked around the room and it was still dark, I sat up on the couch. I heard a door open and close abruptly and I looked into the corridor to see who it was, Stefan. I heard him go up to our father, they were fighting, cursing, at each other and I got up slowly to see what was happening. I walked in when I saw it, my brother's teeth sunk into my father's neck.

"Stefan!" I screamed and ran over to pry him off of my father but instead he growled at me, his face was different. He had blood dripping down his mouth and he had fangs placed where his teeth normally were, his eyes were dark, almost completely black. I swallowed hard and started to back away from him slowly but quickly at the same time, he looked back down towards our father and snapped his neck and that caused me to turn and run for the door.

I got to the door but when I opened it, Stefan was standing there with a grin on his face, blood still dripping down off his lips. He brought his wrist up to his lips and bit down leaving blood dripping down his arm, he grabbed me by the arm and held me against him. He wrapped one arm around my arms and then brought his wrist up to my lips. He forced me to drink his blood and once he was finished, he snapped my neck.

I woke up on the grass and I opened one eye and saw Damon sitting next to me, throwing pebbles into the water, I leaned up and looked around, no sign of Stefan.

"Damon," I whispered and he turned around to me, "What happened?"

"Our brother went pyscho on you, killed our father, then fed you his blood and snapped your neck. You're in transition now, alongside with me, if we don't feed on a human, we're going to die."

"In transition? Into what," I asked and he looked away, "Damon, what are we transitioning into?"

"Vampires," He said and I took a big gulp.

I heard walking coming up the pathway, "Ah, I see you are both awake, I come bearing some gifts, children."

"Stefan, what are you doing?" I asked wiping away tears from my eyes as I saw him walking up with two girls.

"Meet Allison and Kayla, you can pick which one you would like to feed on," He said pushing them both towards us.

"Brother, I already informed you that I am not finishing the transition," He replied laying back against the grass.

"Kassandra," Stefan said and I shook my head.

"I didn't want this, I don't even know what's happening to me," I said scooting closer to Damon, but Stefan picked me up by the throat and lifted me off my feet.

"Don't you want to be in control, this gives you all the power in the world, just one little bite and you can have everything you ever dreamed of," He said and placed me back onto the ground and I grabbed my throat and rubbed my neck.

"I don't want this!" I yelled and he laughed at me.

He grabbed one of the girls, "This is Kayla," He said and Kayla smiled at me, he moved her hair to one side and traced his finger along her neck. He brought out his fangs and bit down on her neck, he pulled away and blood was spilling out of the marks. He pushed her towards me and she fell onto me, I could smell the blood coming from where he just bit, I could feel the blood pumping throughout her body. "Just one, simple bite," Stefan said and I bent down and bit down on her neck, but the blood tasted so good. I couldn't stop, nor did I want to, "That's it, just like that," Stefan said then walked over to Damon with Allison. Once I finished feeding on Kayla, I let go of her and she fell limp onto the ground, I looked over to see Damon feeding on the other girl.

**AN: And there it is, the Salvatore's are all finally vampires. Did the young man seem familiar to you guys? Any guesses on who saved Kassandra's life from the cellar? Please leave me reviews, it'll help me want to write more if I know you guys like it! How do you think Kassandra's going to deal with being a vampire, any predictions? The next chapter is going to skip in time!**


	5. Chapter Four - Our Town

**_Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips,  
And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips.  
I hope he's leaving you empty, baby, this is just a fix,  
For such a simple little whore._**

**Chapter Four – Our Town**

I woke up and cracked my neck, I looked over at the lifeless body next to me, there was blood covering the sheets. I heard my door swing open and Damon leaned against the frame of it, I stood up and walked over to my dresser and pulled my robe over my body. "You know it's rude to walk in on a lady," I said wagging my finger at my brother. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with black jeans, his normal attire.

"Looks like you had fun in here last night," He said focusing his attention on the boy laying on the bed.

I glanced at the boy, "Dan, Dave, maybe Jack," I said pointing at the boy but I couldn't remember his name, "Oh well, it's not like it matters anymore." I waved my hand in the air and walked back over to the bed, I pulled the sheets over his face. "I need to shower," I said looking down at the blood covering my hands and a few splatters on my shirt.

"Well do it quickly, we have somewhere to be," He said and I nodded. I walked into the bathroom and stripped my clothing off and climbed into the hot shower, the water felt good on my skin. Once I was satisfied, I walked out of the shower and dried myself off, I put on my undergarments then shimmied into a pair of black jeans. I pulled a black tank top on a let it stick loosely to my skin, but it didn't cover my entire stomach.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into my room, Damon cleaned up after my "fun" from last night. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, "Where are we going exactly?" I asked combing through my hair and parting it to the left side.

"Nowhere too special, just a little place I want to show you, I believe you'll enjoy it," He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Debatable," I said crossing my arms.

He stood up and walked over to me, "Well you would enjoy it if you had your emotions back on, but instead you've had that switch off for almost 20 years."

I looked at him, "20 years isn't that long for a vampire, you should try it sometime, maybe it would help you get over Katherine."

He pinned me up against the wall with the slightest mention of her name, I laughed in his face and he let go of me. "See, you let your emotions get the best of you, it's simple," I walked up to his ear and whispered, "Turn it off."

"Why, so I could be an uncontrollable monster like you?" He scoffed at me and I shrugged, I sat down on the window sill.

"At least I can let loose and have fun," I said playing with my nails clearly uninterested with this conversation.

He walked out of the room and muttered, "Finish getting ready and let's go," I stood up and walked to my vanity. I lined my eyes with eyeliner and applied mascara, I glossed my lips with lip gloss and pursed them together. I pulled my leather jacket over my shoulders and put on my boots and walked into the living room. Damon was waiting there by the door, he opened it and I followed him out.

I climbed into the passenger seat of his car and he started the engine, he pulled out onto the street and down the road. I saw us passing a sign "Leaving Chicago" and I looked over to him confused, "Where the hell are we going?"

"I thought we could use a little change of scenery, we're leaving good 'ole Chicago behind," He said with a mischievous grin.

"Well obviously, I gathered that much when we passed that sign," I said and he rolled his eyes and made an annoyed face.

"You're heavy on the sarcasm today," He said glancing over at me and I smirked, "If you don't quit it, you will make this 16 hour drive all that more horrible."

My eyes grew wide and I slammed down on my arm rest, "16 hours? Damon, where the hell are you taking me!"

"I've always wanted to travel to New Orleans," He said and I threw my head back annoyed.

"Damon, turn this car around now," I said sitting up from my seat and he ignored me and stepped down on the accelerator a little harder.

I sat back in my seat again and threw my head back against the head rest, I groaned and he shot me a glare, "Kassandra, knock it off."

"You know this is technically kidnap," I said staring out my window at the passing trees.

He rolled down his window and I sighed obnoxiously, "Since you're kidnapping me, could you at least consider turning you humanity switch off?"

"Nope," He said popping the p at the end.

"But why not, I promise it is worth the while," I said smiling at him and he shook his head at me and cranked his window closed.

"Kaddie," He said and I shot my head in his direction. "What did you just call me?" I snapped and he looked over at me, scared.

"I heard someone call you that before, sorry, I won't call you it again," He apologized and focused on his driving. I don't know why I got so offended by him calling me that nickname, but something in me hated it. I didn't want anyone to call me it, it brought up bad feelings and it made me want to scream.

"Who used to call me that?" I asked innocently pulling at the bottom of my jacket.

He looked over at me, "I don't remember his name, you dated him for about a month, don't you remember? You met him at the Founder's Ball back in 1864," He said and I nodded.

I couldn't remember him, I couldn't think of a name or a face, I couldn't remember meeting anyone, I could barely remember that night. All I remember is walking in with my family, I talked to George Lockwood for a few minutes, but that's all. I couldn't even remember how I got home that night, "Oh yes, I remember now, that was so long ago."

"What ever happened to that boy of yours, you had him wrapped under your little finger, I saw a little Katherine in you when you were with him," That made me smile. He knew how jealous I used to get of Katherine, how many boys she had begging at her feet, I always wanted that.

"I'm not sure, I don't really remember," I said swallowing hard. That was to say the least, I don't remember anything, I was only feeding him lies.

"I never really liked him, I caught you guys in your room one night," He said and I glared at him.

"So you always tend to weasel your way into my business," I said with a smirk.

"Now, now, little sister," He said switching into another lane.

The next 15 hours went by slowly, I woke up when I felt the car come to a complete stop, I looked up and saw a small house. I sat up in my seat and rubbed my eyes, "Where are we?"

"This is our new home, this will be our town," He said and opened his door climbing out, I jumped out and stretched, it felt amazing to finally be able to move freely.

We walked up to the abandoned house with a "Sold" sign placed on the freshly cut lawn, we walked in and turned on the lights. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and I was completely exhausted even after sleeping for half of the ride, I claimed a bedroom as my own and jumped on my bed.

_I stood in the crowded ballroom alone looking around the room at all the people, I could see everybody's faces clearly. I could see my father, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Annabelle, Rhea, I started to talk to George Lockwood._

_"So George, tell me more about yourself," I said to him and he laughed, he was wearing a black suit and was leaning far too close to me._

_"What else would you like to know?" He asked raising an eyebrow and I took a sip of my drink and shrugged._

_"Any dark secrets I should be aware of?" I asked and I felt someone graze my back, I whipped my head around and no one was there. I was standing in a forest alone, but I could hear someone was there with me, but I couldn't make out who it was nor what he was saying. _

_"What are you?" I screamed towards the person, I looked over and there was a young man standing there but I couldn't make out his face._

_"A vampire," He said and I touched my neck and could feel blood sticking to my fingers, I gasped and started to run away from him._

I jumped awake and looked around my room, the sun was shining in through my window, there was sweat lining my hairline. I stood up quickly and touched my neck where I was bitten in my dream, but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt so real, like I was really there.

"Damon," I screamed and I heard him run into my room quickly, he had blood dripping down his mouth.

"Do you have company?" I asked walking over to him, he nodded and I pushed him away from me, "You should have told me, I'm starving."

I walked into the room and there were three girls all dancing around, bite wounds on each of their necks. "Tag team?" I asked him and he nodded.

I walked over to one of the girls and bit down on her neck and started to feed on her, Damon grabbed her arm and bit down on her wrist. Once we bled her dry we moved to the next one and then moved to the final girl.

"Get dressed soon, I have something hung up in your closet that I got off of one of these lovely ladies," He said pointing around the room not remembering which one it was. "We are going out to a bar tonight," He said walking out of the room leaving the bodies lying on ground. I walked into the bathroom and got a shower and began to get ready.

**AN: How do you guys like Kassandra as a vampire? Does she remind you of another Salvatore? Did you ever wonder what made Damon the way he was, maybe it was his little baby sister? Reviewwwww?!**


	6. Chapter Five - Memories

**_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need,  
Please stay, as long as you need.  
I can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave,  
Please stay forever with me, if you want to, I could show you._**

**Chapter Six – Memories**

I trailed behind Damon and I looped my arm through his, "Do we have to be dressed like this? I look like a strumpet."

He chuckled and looked down at me as I tried to keep up with his pace in my 4 inch heels, "This is what the 20th century is about," I rolled my eyes.

"Well why do I have to wear this ugly thing and you get to dress fancy," I said looking down at my red dress with strings dangling and it was sparkly. "You have a nice suit on," I said studying his attire and he ignored me.

We walked into a bar and music was playing loudly around the place, I scanned the room and there were about a hundred drunks already present, he pulled me over to the bar and ordered his drink. "One bourbon please and a water for the lady," Damon said to the waiter and I smacked his arm, "No, I don't want anything."

"Damon," I heard a woman say behind us and we turned around. She had dark brown hair and her bangs cut off right above her eyebrows, she was wearing a green dress, almost exactly like mine. She looked at me and gave me a dirty look, "Who the hell is this?" She scoffed and I laughed at her, _oh joy she thought I was his date_.

He hung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him and I saw her fuming, her eyes got dark and I could see her fangs coming out. She went to throw a punch at me but I caught her fist and smiled at her, "Come on darling, you shouldn't be starting a fight."

"Veronica, this is Kassandra," He introduced me, "My sister."

Her fangs went away instantly and she started to laugh at herself, "Sister?" She said covering her mouth with her hand and couldn't stop laughing.

"Call me Kassie, Kassandra is so 1864," I said and she kept laughing, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I can't stop laughing," She said in between giggles.

"You're new to this aren't you?" I said with a grin and she nodded to me.

Damon turned away from me and whispered in her ear, "So did you decide who you want to have for dinner tonight?" I huffed out an annoyed breath.

The bartender put a drink in front of me and I looked up, "No, I didn't order anything," I said handing it back but he put his hands up.

"The young gentleman over there paid for it," He said pointing to a younger man sitting at the other end of the bar.

He raised his hand up slightly in a small wave and I smiled back at him, he was extremely cute. I took a sip of the drink and the alcohol burned my throat as it went down, I shoved Damon's arm and he turned to me.

"Listen, I'm gonna go mingle, I mean I did dress like a strumpet, I should at least act like one," I laughed and he nodded to me. I finished my drink and put it back on the bar and started to walk away onto the dance floor, I walked up to a few drunk girls who were still holding their full drinks.

I went up to one and she looked at me, "You don't really want this anymore," I said with a grin and she looked at me oddly.

"Hey, this might sound weird but do you want this? I don't really want it anymore," She said and I smiled widely, "I would love to."

I danced away from her and finished her drink quickly then moved onto another, I shimmied my way around people and started to dance with a few guys. I pulled the hair-tie out of my hair and let it fall down to my shoulders curled naturally; I whipped my hair around wildly until I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around quickly and put his arm behind his back and my foot in front of his getting ready to drop him onto the ground, until I realized who it was.

"Oh my God," I said letting him go and helping him steady his balance, "I'm so incredibly sorry, I didn't know who it was."

"That was my fault, darling, don't worry," He said in a crisp British accent which made me blush.

"I really am sorry though, I sometimes underestimate my own strength," I laughed and he smiled back at me.

"It really is no problem," He said holding out his arm for me and for some odd reason I took it, even if he was a complete stranger, something seemed so right.

"Would you like to accompany elsewhere?" He asked and I quirked my eyebrow, "I swear I don't bite."

I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so charming and endearing, "You're not the one I'm worried about," I said with a wink.

"So I shall take that as a yes?" He asked walking towards the door and I shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do," We walked outside and started to walk up and down the streets of New Orleans.

He stared at me as we walked and I felt myself being self-conscious of myself, I glanced at him then away quickly. "So how long have you been living here?" I asked breaking the silence that was haunting us.

"I've been here for quite a few years, I've been living with my family," He answered and I nodded, "What about yourself?"

"I just moved here with my older brother," I said and he watched me, "Yesterday."

He smiled, "So you're new here," I heard someone scream and I shot my head in that general direction and I looked back at him and he gave me a confused look, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, its fine, I thought I heard something," I said turning down another street and he followed me closely behind.

"Ah yes, that would be about 10 blocks up that way," He said pointed in the direction of the scream.

I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head, "You heard that as well?"

He nodded, "I believe I did."

"So wait, you're a vampire too?" I asked taking a step towards him and he chuckled at my curiosity.

"That is a true statement," He answered and I smiled, "I picked up that you were before we even left the bar, when you almost dropped me to the ground."

I laughed at him and he smiled back, "Hey, I apologized about that already. So have you ever had your emotions off?" I asked.

"I did once," He answered and I swallowed hard, "Was it hard to turn them back on?"

"It was quite hard, but it happens eventually, did you turn yours off?" He asked studying my face.

"Yes," I answered not making eye contact with him.

He cleared his throat and changed the subject thankfully, "So how do you like it here?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"It's lovely, but not really my type of home," I answered and he studied my face, we stopped walking in a vacant alleyway and he leaned up against the wall.

"What is your type of home?"

"Well I'm used to small towns, I grew up in Mystic Falls, I'm not really used to the whole traveling scene, but I wish I was."

"I always travel, there's many beautiful places in this world."

"I would like to see some of them one day, maybe you could take me?" I suggested and he grinned.

"Only a man could wish that a beautiful young lady would invite him to travel the world with her," He said pushing himself off against the wall.

"Well I mean, you don't seem like a serial killer and I do believe I could handle myself if you were," I said winking.

"Oh, do you believe so?"

"Yes, it would be a miracle if you beat me," I reassured him.

He was extremely close to me, his face was inches away from mine, "Well I am one to believe in miracles."

"Well I am one to believe that there is a very slim chance you could beat me," I said back glancing from his eyes to his lips and repeating.

"I like you," He whispered to me and I laughed and pushed him away.

"Well I'm not worth the chase," I answered back.

"I believe that you are worth it," He said seriously brushing my bangs out of my eyes, "And I believe that when one's being chased one tends to fall."

"Who told you that," I said crossing my arms.

He smiled before answering, but this was a sincere smile, not like the I'm-too-good-for-you smirk he's been giving me all night, "An old friend told me that one day, it was the day I fell in love with her."

"Well she's a lucky girl," I retorted, _I knew I wasn't good enough for him, he's in love with another girl, he has been for a while_.

He went back to his forever-present smirk, "No, I'm the lucky one for finding her."

"Well what is this lucky-ducky girl's name?" I asked sitting down on the pavement.

"You said you're originally from Mystic Falls, am I correct?" I nodded and he sat down in front of me but not in touching distance. "You see, I was stupid and I let this girl go, which was my biggest downfall in my life."

"Why did you do that?"

"Family issues," He answered looking away, "But I gave her up for them and now I don't keep in contact with any of them much anymore."

"Maybe you should reconnect with your family or find this girl, I think she'd be grateful to see you again, I know I would if I were her."

"Would you?" He asked and I shook my head up and down in agreement. "Do you think she would forgive me for what I did to her?"

"Well what else did you do? Just left her?"

"Well there a little more to the story," He admitted and I waved my hand for him to keep going. "I met her at this party, she was unbelievably gorgeous and she had such a kind heart. This was the girl I could have seen myself marrying, she is that special."

"Then why did you let her go? It couldn't just be because of your family," I said not comprehending.

"Not exactly," He said looking away, he looked nervous, "I hurt her and I couldn't forgive myself, I never wanted to hurt her again."

"But leaving did," I said nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"I know it did, but I did something, something so she couldn't remember all the hurt and guilt I put her through, I did something that hurt both of us," He shook his head angrily.

"What did you do?"

"Why don't you tell me," He said and I gave him an odd look but that's when everything came rushing back to me.

_The first night I met him at the founder's ball, the fireworks, the tripping and falling, he caught me like he intended. The walk home and the kissing, all the memories flooded back like a tidal wave hit me. I couldn't reel my thoughts, I remembered when he left me. In the woods that one night, he accidently bit me, he couldn't forgive himself. He couldn't live with himself after all of that guilt. He erased my memory; he erased every thought I had about him. Every smile, every laugh, every cry. All gone in a flash._

"Kol Mikaelson," I whispered barely audible and he looked up at me with hope filling his eyes.

**AN: Well well well, what do we have here? Did anyone see it coming? What do you guys think will happen now that Kassandra remembers who he is? Will Kol still feel the same way towards her, even though his little Kaddie is a vampire now? Did Kassandra's feelings survive through he past forty years? Please leave me reviews and keep reading :)**


	7. Chapter Six - Yours Truly

**_But when I'm sitting here alone, I can't help but to think:  
Looking back on the people that we used to be,  
Why does being so free mean so far away from me?  
Signed, Yours Truly._**

**Chapter Six – Yours Truly**

I stared at the boy sitting in front of me, he had hope shining in his eyes, every ounce of hope he thought he lost came flooding back. My emotions came flooding back to me after having them shut off for years, I thought I've lost all humanity. Just like that the only thing I needed was sitting in front of me, pretzel style still not in touching distance.

I swallowed hard looking at him, taking in every feature, every crinkle and crease, "How is this even possible?"

"Kaddie," He said with a full smile on his lips, "I can't believe this."

I stood up and he did as well and as soon as he was balanced on both his feet, he was laying back on the ground staring up at me. "Don't do that to me ever again," I yelled down towards him and he nodded at me.

He stood back up, "I won't, trust me."

"How do you expect me to trust you? After everything you've done to me, you forced me to forget about you!" I screamed at him and my emotions were overpowering me, "Every time someone mentioned 'the boy I loved from the Founder's Ball,' I never understood what they meant. My brother called me Kaddie and I felt an impeccable urge to rip his throat out and I had no understanding of why."

He looked away sadly, "I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but please know that I was only doing it to protect you."

"Protect me?" I said not comprehending.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble with your father, I knew he was behind the roundup of the vampires. That's why my family fled from Mystics Falls, that's why I had to go."

"But you didn't go, not entirely, I remember now," I said thinking back to the night I was turned.

_"Why am I in here?" I asked as I stood up from the ground and patted the dirt off of my dress._

_"Your father has ordered me to keep you in here so you remain safe," He answered and I nodded my head, causing it to pound. I put my hand to my head and grimaced in pain, I moved my hand to look at it and there was blood on my hand. I brought my hand back to my head and a sharp pain hit me and I fell over in pain and started to scream. "What's wrong?" The young man asked and I looked up at him and the pain wouldn't cease._

_"Help me," I said quietly toppling over onto my side holding my head in both of my hands._

_"What should I do?" He asked and I let out another scream, he ran over to me and picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the cellar and up the stairs. He laid me down on the couch and I closed my eyes trying to force the pain to go away when it suddenly stopped. _

_"Thank you," I breathed out and the young man petted my hair and sat down beside me._

_He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It is my pleasure, darling," Before standing up and exiting the house._

I snapped back into reality and stared at Kol, "That was you, you were there the night I was turned, you saved me!"

"I wouldn't put me on that high of a standard," He said making eye contact with me, "I only helped you, I couldn't let my little Kaddie be in that much pain."

"Why do you call me Kaddie?" I asked confused.

"Kassandra Adelaide," He said swiftly, "It's something different, only for my own tongue to speak."

"I know I may have just thrown you onto the ground forcefully, but I apologize," I said and he smirked at me.

"May I ask for what exactly?"

I blushed, "You didn't deserve that," I huffed out and he watched my every move intently, "You're more than you let on."

He quirked an eyebrow so I continued, "You make yourself out to be a devious flirt without no heart, why is that?"

"To hide myself away from all the hurt and pain," He answered briefly and I leaned against the wall.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked and he nodded, I swallowed hard before asking, scared of his answer, I feared the truth. "Do you still love me?"

"There hasn't been a day that's passed that I haven't," He said walking towards me closing the gap between us slowly.

His lips were extremely close to mine and I breathed out a simple, "Oh," before he crashed his lips into mine. I hesitated at first but then everything seemed to go back in time, whether it was at the Founder's Ball, in the woods, on my doorstep, it all seemed so natural.

"I need to go, but I hope to see you again?" He asked and I shrugged at him and his face dropped quickly, "Goodbye Kassandra."

He started to walk down the street with his shoulders sunk inwards, "You forgot to compel me this time," I shouted at the back of his head. He whipped his head in my direction, "So I was hoping this isn't goodbye."

He grinned at me, "Well then, what is it?"

"Until we meet again," I smiled back and he chuckled at my choice of words, "I'll see you soon, Kol Mikaelson." And just like that he vanished away down the street.

I walked back into the bar, Damon was basically devouring Veronica, I sat at the bar and a young girl was sitting next to me. The bartender walked over to me and I ordered, "One bourbon for me and whatever she wants," I said pointing at the girl next to me.

"Oh, no you don't have to," She tried saying but I looked her straight in the eyes and muttered, "I want to."

Our drinks came out shortly later and I took a swig of it and swallowed it down, "So tell me your name and a little about yourself, darling."

"I'm Monica and I just turned 21 yesterday," She said with a smile and I grinned back at her.

"Well that's lovely and how was this said birthday? Did you go out and party with your friends?" She nodded answering my question, "Well you see I envy you, you don't know how good you have it. I'm a 56 year old girl stuck in a 16 year olds body," I said and she gave me a confused look. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'But how do you look so young,' I've heard it all before. You see I'm a vampire, I know you probably want to run right now right?" She nodded her head slightly, "But you can't, you physically can't, do you know why?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't know why."

"Simple darling, I've compelled you to sit here and drink with me, it's a fun little trick to perform, manipulating one's mind to my own pleasure." I grinned at her, "I guess you could say I'm having a bad day," I sighed, "But you're probably thinking 'What? How?' but here's my problem, this guy I've been in love with, he just came back and helped me remember everything he selfishly erased from my brain. I asked him if he still loved me and he does, he really does, and do you want to know my response?"

"Tell me," She said and I chuckled.

"You're an eager one aren't you? Well anyway, I said 'oh' that was my great reply," I laughed darkly to myself. "The other problem is, he just so happened to bring my humanity back, shocker right? Well I hate my humanity, it makes me weak and childish, so I'm taking it out on you."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

I stood up and snapped her neck letting her body fall limp and he head hit the bar so it only looked like she passed out drunk. "Sorry, but someone had to take a beating," I whispered in her ear. I finished off my bourbon and drank the rest of hers, I scanned the floor and found Damon and walked over to him.

"Can we leave soon, I'm bored," I said shouting in his ear over the music.

He frowned at me, "Enjoy yourself then, I'm not ready to leave."

I pulled him in closer to me and I whispered in his ear, "I've already left one causality caused by my boredom, unless you want this entire bar cleared out, I suggest we leave soon, understand?"

"Kass, I'm not leaving so go home alone then," He snapped at me and I glared at him angrily.

I took a step away from him and giggled to myself and he looked at me like I was insane, and honestly I felt the part. "If I'm going home alone, then so are you," I brought out my fangs and grabbed Veronica and bit into her neck and drank from her until I was satisfied then snapped her neck. I threw her limp body towards Damon and wiped my mouth from the dripping blood and turned around to walk out of the bar.

When I walked outside Kol was standing up against the bar, "Fairly nice act you put on in there, I'd give it an eight out of ten, it lacked in originality."

"Excuse me?" I said crossing my arms.

"I know you're switch is back on, I realized the moment you remembered, you can't hide that from me. So I also know you were hiding your feelings when I said I still loved you," He said and I took a big gulp.

"What do you want me to tell you? My deepest and darkest desires?"

He smirked, "Or we can play the game, why did you kill that innocent person? You seemed to be getting along with her very well at the bar, but you murdered her the first chance you could."

"I'm not a good person, Kol," I said to him seriously.

"I don't believe you," He retorted and I furrowed my eyebrows together, "I know you still have feelings for me and I know you are trying to make sense of them."

"What do you want me to say? That I love you? Because I don't even know what love means anymore, I lost that a long time ago. Actually I think you could help me with this one, it was in the woods of Mystic Falls on October 6th of 1864. Do you remember that day?"

"Fine, take your frustrations out on me, I deserve that-" I cut him off.

"Yes, finally something you're saying is making sense, you do deserve it, you deserve every ounce of it."

"But killing innocent people isn't solving anything," He said.

"And brainwashing me to forget you was?" I hissed out a little harsher than planned. I looked away from him and I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I pushed them back.

"I will never forgive myself for that, I've been torturing myself, reliving that memory for the past 40 years."

"Well at least you could remember it for the past 40 years," I said frustrated.

"Let me make it up to you," He suggested and I locked my eyes with his.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?"

He put out his arm for mine and I took it freely, like every other time I could now remember, "Come with me."

"You can come meet my family, I think they would be enlightened to meet you," I raised an eyebrow, "They've heard so many grand things about you."

Something was telling me to turn around and run away as quickly as possible, that he was out of my life for all these years for a reason. But on the other hand, I felt safe with him, like I had nothing to worry about.

**AN: Do you think Kassandra and Kol's love will prevail above all else? Or do you think it is doomed to fail? Who's happy Kol is back? I know you all have to be! Because I know I am :)**

**Reviews:**

**xLadyInBluex - thank you so much for all the reviews, it means a lot and I'm glad you like it :) if you guys like my story, you should check hers out, it's an amazing story and she has me hooked :)**


	8. Chapter Seven - Meet the Originals

**_You say you're out of luck, knocked down, in the dumps.  
You got a fragile heart, I know cause so do I.  
Yeah, stuck here struggling, harder to believe that things may fall apart.  
You can't give up the fight._**

**Chapter Seven – Meet the Originals**

I walked into his house following closely behind, his fingers were intertwined with mine and it felt wonderful. Knowing that someone was actually there, wanted to be here freely, no need to be compelled or family ties. For the first time in a long time, I actually believed in love, I believed in him.

I heard movement as soon as I walked in, I heard someone bounding down the stairs towards us. There were two sets of stairs spiraling down towards the door, I saw a girl walking down the one of the left side. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress that went down just passed her knees, her hair was curled and half up, she had a wide grin planted on her lips.

"Kol," She said in a British accent as well, "I wasn't aware we'd be having company," She said staring me up and down.

I looked back up at the steps and coming down the right side was a young man, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans with a black long sleeved shirt that cut low so you could see his chest visibly. His eyes locked on mine and a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, I could see where Kol got his ever-present one from.

He was halfway down the stairs when another man came walking down behind him, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kol looked exactly like him but lighter hair and eyes, and he was wearing a suit.

Once they were all down at the bottom of the steps we all stood in a circle, all of their eyes were locked on me.

"This is Kassandra," Kol said putting his arms out towards me like he was presenting me. All their eyes shifted towards me then to each other then back again, "The one that I was telling you about."

"This is the girl who stole your heart," The girl said wrapping her fingers in my hair and lifting it up and then let it fall back against my cheeks as though she was inspecting me.

"We've heard one too many sob stories about you," The eldest looking one said and I swallowed hard.

"She's a lot more beautiful than you led on, scared you would have a little competition with your brother?" The one with the smirk said, while in fact, smirking.

"Oh, shut it, Niklaus," The older one said glancing between the two brothers who were glaring at each other. "We all have known this day would eventually come, now don't go on ruining it for our little brother."

The girl smiled at me widely before hugging me tightly, "I'm finally going to have a sister!" She screeched very close to my ear which made me flinch away, "Growing up as the youngest of six brothers is not fun, thankfully I only have these three to deal with now. After Aaron and Henrik's passing's and Finn's unloyalty, I've had to put up with these three for centuries."

"Wait," I spoke up, "How long have you all been vampires?"

The one smirked at me, "It seems as though my brother has left out some very important information."

"We shall talk about it over dinner then," The eldest said, "Rebekah, take Kassandra upstairs and help her get ready for dinner."

She clapped her hands excitedly, "My pleasure 'Lijah!" She pulled me up the stairs quickly and she pushed me inside her room and opened her closest. She started to throw all sorts of clothes around the room, she finally decided on a simple purple dress. She handed it to me and showed me to the bathroom to change into it, I walked out and she took a deep breath and put her hand to her chest.

"Unbelievable," She muttered under her breath and I quickly felt self-conscious, "You look beautiful!"

"Really?" I said looking in the mirror and she pulled me over to it and started to brush my hair.

"Indeed, this will leave my brother breathless," She said pulling the front of my hair back and braiding them together then leaving the rest down, curly. She touched up my make-up then fixed her own, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot it," I said and she gave me a confused look, "Go ahead."

"What was it about Kol that made you fall for him?" She asked and I thought about it for a while, a lot of things intrigued me about him. His forcefulness at the Founder's Ball, how he wouldn't take no for an answer. He knew what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he got it, he was quite persistent. His charm, as well, he is very good looking and knows how to work it in his advantage.

"I think it was his personality," I said truthfully, "I felt like I didn't need to live up to anyone's expectations, it was like I could freely be myself."

"I've only felt like that once, with my ex-boyfriend, Alexander, I'm sure you'll hear more about that shortly, my brother's find my pain amusing." She gave me a weak smile and I put my hand on her forearm.

"I have two older brother's as well, I understand what it's like," I said as an attempt to make her feel better and I think it worked because she hugged me quickly.

She smiled and pulled away then continued to play with my hair, "It's an odd situation, I've never seen my brother this vulnerable. You bring out a side of him that none of this family has ever seen before, and believe me, it's been a long time."

"I've lost myself completely in the past twenty years and rekindling with him, I think it's bringing me back," I answered taking a deep breath.

"This is stunning," She said pointing at my necklace.

"Thank you, it's my mother's," I said touching it lightly and she walked away from me and over to her jewelry box. She pulled out a necklace and walked back over to me and handed it to me and I inspected the necklace, it was beautiful.

"That is my mother's as well, she passed away," She said taking it back in her hands.

"My mother was shot when I was younger, it was hard growing up without her," I said and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Would you put this on for me," She asked handed the necklace back to me and turning away, she moved her hair and I clasped it around her neck.

"It's breath-taking," I said and she smiled and a stray tear spilled out of the corner of her eye.

She wiped it away quickly, "We should probably get going downstairs, they're most likely waiting on us. They're very impatient when it comes to eating," She laughed and we walked back downstairs. They were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs with their hands folded in front of them and staring up at us. They were all changed into nice suits and ties and filed in a line, we walked down and Kol's eyes didn't leave mine.

I glanced over at Nik and his normal smirk was replaced with a real genuine smile as he watched us descend down the stairs. I got to the bottom and took Kol's arm in mine as we made our way into the dining room, we all sat down. The eldest sat at the head of the table, I sat across from Kol and next to Rebekah on the corner of the left side.

A waiter came out and poured us all wine and brought out a salad for us to start out meal, "To family," The eldest said and held up his glass, we all joined in, "To family."

We clinked our glasses together and all took a sip from our wine, "Niklaus," The eldest said scolding the smirker who lunged for the salad, "Ladies first, be a gentleman, you dog."

"Elijah," Rebekah scolded her eldest brother and he joined in on the smirking.

"Now care to share the story?" I directed my question towards Kol but he redirected it to his brother, Elijah.

"We are the Original family of vampires," He said taking another small sip of his wine.

I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean original?"

"Isn't it obvious," Niklaus responded and I glanced over at him, "We're the first vampires in the world, the Originals."

I swallowed hard looking over at Kol who seemed to be distracted by a stray tomato on his plate as he pushed it around with his fork, "How long have you been alive?"

Kol looked up at his plate once he realized the question has been directed towards him, "Over a thousand years."

"But that's impossible," I said in shock.

"Is it?" Rebekah said taking my arm in her hand and squeezing it gently.

"How did you all become vampires?"

"That's where the story begins," Elijah spoke and I looked back over at him, his face was calm and collected. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

I shook my head, "No, they're only a myth."

Kol spoke this time, "That reminds me of when you first found out about me in 1864, you didn't believe in vampires back then."

"Our village had werewolves in it, every full moon they turned into these beasts. Two of my brother's wanted to go watch them transform from man to beast, Nik tell the girl what happened."

"My brother was attacked, Henrik was killed by one of these werewolves," Niklaus said not making eye contact with anyone but focusing on his empty plate.

"After my brother's passing, and Aaron's death caused by the Plague, our parents were too scared to lose the rest of us."

"So our mother came up with an idea to make us immortal," Rebekah added and Elijah gave the floor to his little sister. "She was a powerful witch and with the help of another witch, they came up with a spell. With the blood of Tatia," When she said her name she shot Elijah and Nik sorrowful looks. "My mother made us all drink wine that was laced with her blood then our father killed us all."

"When we awoke," Elijah began again, "We were confused on why we were still alive after our father killing us. Our mother made us finish the transition and we were the first vampires on Earth."

"That's incredible," I said and he nodded.

"But then our father killed our mother and he's been hunting us down for centuries to kill us," Kol said annoyed.

"But why?"

"Because we're monsters," Rebekah said ashamed, "They made us immortal, not into monsters."

"Sister, please," Nik said hushing his sister who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You're not a monster, Rebekah, we're vampires, we're strong and powerful," I said trying to make her calm down.

"Just continue with the story," She said ignoring me and looking at Elijah with pleading eyes.

He nodded, "Very well, we left the New World and left to travel, in 1114 we came across a village in Italy."

"Bekah here, fell in love," Nik said sarcastically and she shot him a glare.

"Alexander," I said and she nodded slightly.

"He was a vampire hunter but Rebekah here thought that he loved her," Nik said smiling at his little sister, "Isn't that right Bekah?"

"Nik," Kol said turning to his brother and Nik put his hands up in defeat.

"Well he found out about us and invited us to a nice, friendly dinner, where he in fact daggered us all."

"Wait then how," I said confused looking at them.

"You see, there's only one way to kill an Original vampire, through the white oak tree, but you see we burnt that tree down a long time ago. But these hunters had the ashes of the tree, so when they daggered us, it leaves us neutralized," Nik said with a smirk, "Well at least them."

"Nik sure is one for cliff hangers," Kol said putting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Kol, unless you want to join Finn downstairs in a box for centuries, I suggest you stay quiet," Niklaus hissed at his brother.

"If you are neutralized by this white oak ash, then how are you all still alive?" I asked confused, interested to learn more of the story.

"Our mother was a bit of a strumpet back in the New World," Kol said wiggling his eyebrows at me which caused me to chuckle.

"Our mother bore another child, but this one wasn't our father's, but instead a man from the other village. This man just so happened to be a-"

"Werewolf," Nik interceded mischievously and the waiters came back out with our entrees in their hands and put our food in front of me.

"But how," I said confused but he put his fingers to his lips shushing me.

"When my father found out I wasn't his, he claimed war on werewolves and my mother then cast a spell making my werewolf gene dormant. So now I have the curse of the Sun and the Moon," He said and I was following his every word. "Which brings us back to Italy, since I have the werewolf gene the daggers didn't work on me. So I woke up and pulled the daggers out of each of my siblings, minus Finn but that's a different story. I then murdered every single hunter that has daggered my siblings."

"So that's the story," I said glancing around the table looking at each one of their faces.

"Indeed," Elijah answered, "It's a fascinating story, I'm quite sure. You're the first person to get the entire story," He said with a grin which caused me to return one.

We all began to eat our meals that we're placed in front of us, "How about we change this up, I want to know about how you were turned," Rebekah said shaking my arm eagerly.

"It's not as interesting as yours, trust me," I said shaking my head not continuing with the story and Bekah frowned.

"I'm interested to learn more about you," Nik said agreeing with his sister and I rolled my eyes, but when I looked up everyone's eyes were on me.

I took a deep breath then decided it was best for them to know my story, because they were trusting me with theirs. "I lived in Mystic Falls with my two brothers, Damon and Stefan, I was always closest to Damon, since my other brother was obsessed with a girl. But Damon and Stefan were both in love with Katerina," I said and Elijah cleared his throat and I stopped talking and looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Katerina?" He asked and I nodded, "I think we're finished with this story."

"No, continue," Nik said angrier than I've ever seen him.

Elijah stood up from the table, "Nik, I said that we are finished here."

I looked between both of the confused but I cleared my throat, "She turned my brothers and then Stefan fed me his blood, snapped my neck then forced me to feed. Damon and I left Stefan right after and haven't seen him since and there's the story about how I turned. Sorry mine couldn't be as long as yours, Kol, could you show me to my room?" I said way too quickly and they all looked at me consumed but he agreed.

I stood up and Kol did as well, "Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." Kol led me up one of the staircases and down the hallway, we passed multiple doors before he finally stopped in front of one.

"Okay, here's your room," He said and I smiled.

I went to open the door but stopped myself before I touched the handle, "Thank you for inviting me to stay with you."

"It's my pleasure," He replied and I leaned up on my tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his lips, I turned around to walk into my room but he grabbed my arm.

I turned back to look at him, "What's wrong, Kol?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, everything is perfect, you're perfect."

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him a little rougher this time and he pushed me up against the door. His hands roamed around my body until he found the straps of my dress and started to push them down. He kissed my neck down to my collarbones and I leaned my head against my door and moaned out lightly.

"There is a room right there," Niklaus shouted walking up the stairs and staring at us from down the hallway.

I scanned Kol's face for any sign of hesitance but when there was none I opened my door quickly and pulled him in with me, "You can stay in here tonight, I don't like sleeping alone very much."

He shut me up by connecting his lips to mine once again and pulled the dress off over my head in one swift movement and I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. He flashed us against the wall forcefully and I moaned louder, he started to kiss down my neck and I switched positions quickly and ripped his shirt off of him. He pushed us back against my bed and started to leave a trail of kisses down my body, _oh were there going to be complaints from the rest of the family tomorrow morning._


	9. Chapter Eight - Forever

**_Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow find, you and I collide.  
_**

**Chapter Eight – Forever **

I haven't talked to Damon in three years, since that night that I left him, I wasn't even aware of his current whereabouts. Being in a family that was actually tied together was nice, they took me in and treated me no differently than one another.

I walked down the stairs and Nik was throwing around orders to the servants trying to get the room spotless for the party tonight. I could smell food in the kitchen being prepared, Rebekah was decorating. I assisted Rebekah with hanging the decorations on the ceiling and the walls.

The party was about to begin in two hours so Bekah dragged me up the stairs to her room so we could get dressed. She put on a green dress that was tight around her cleavage and handed me a black dress, with sequins on the front.

I put it on and it fit me perfectly and was tight at just the right places, "I envy you, you make everything look marvelous on you."

"Bekah, you look gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have you," I said and he grabbed both of my hands in hers and shrugged.

"Thank you," She said and I smiled at her, "I actually invited someone here as my date tonight," She said with a devious smile.

My eyes grew wide, "You did?"

"Yes, his name is Daniel," She said and I hugged her.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, "Well what does he look like?"

She grinned while she thought about him and for a while she just stood there staring into space before I smacked her arm and she was dragged back to reality. "He's just too perfect for words, Kass," She said applying a small amount of eye shadow on her eyelid.

"Well is he dark skin, light skin, blonde, brunette, color of his eyes, age, height, weight, maybe his entire line of heritage?" I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm not a stalker, I don't know his line of heritage," She said crossing her arms at my false accusation.

"It's only a joke, Bekah, but please tell me more, I know you must be sick of me talking about your brother constantly," I said climbing into my heels.

"Okay, he's also a vampire and he's Irish and has the accent. He's light skinned with blonde hair and blue eyes, he has the straightest and whitest teeth that I've ever seen. He's quite muscular for only being 6'2"," She answered talking a deep breath once she was finished.

"Well he sounds like quite the catch," I winked at her and she smiled widely.

I heard a light knock at the door and I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, a girl walked into the room. She looked exactly the same since last time I've seen her, I stared back at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Rhea?" I said taking a deep breath and she smiled back.

She hugged me tightly, "Hello Kassandra," She screamed in my ear.

"You look wonderful, I haven't seen you since 1864, when did you turn?" I asked grabbing her face in my hands.

"I turned right after the vampire round-up, Annabelle turned me but before I could travel with her, she fled. I've been traveling on my own for a while until I met a man, Marcel, he invited me to the party tonight. When I walked in, I overheard a name that I haven't heard in a while, Kol Mikaelson. I learned you were dating him once again and he directed me up here," She said and I clapped my hands together.

"I can't believe you're here," I said and pulled Rebekah's hand so she was next to us, "This is Rebekah Mikaelson."

"It's my pleasure to meet you," Rebekah said shaking Rhea's hand.

"I'm Rhea Forbes," She introduced herself, "I'm completely in love with your dress," She said to Bekah.

She smiled and looked down at Rhea's as well, "I love yours too," She said taking in the red dress that went over one shoulder.

"We should probably be getting downstairs to the party before Niklaus brutally murders us all," I said with a chuckle.

We all made our way out of the room and Niklaus was standing at the top of the staircase with a microphone, "Excuse me, could I gather everyone's attention, I would like to introduce my family." He held out his hand signaling us to stop in place, "My eldest brother, Elijah, with his date, Emily Morris."

Elijah walked out of a room on the other side of the hallway and a girl walked past us, they met in the middle and went down the right side of stairs from the top. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs but didn't walk off.

"My baby brother, Kol Mikaelson with the beautiful," He looked over at me as he said it, "Kassandra Salvatore."

Kol walked out of the room wearing a huge smile on his face and he made his way over to me, I put my arm through his and we walked down the left stairs. We stopped halfway down the stairs and I took a deep breath, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Now my little sister, Rebekah Mikaelson with her escort, Daniel Horan," Rebekah walked out and he made his way over to him, she was right he was too perfect for words. He took her arm and they walked down the stairs behind us but stopped one step down.

"And finally, Marcel with his escort Rhea Forbes," They walked down the stairs behind Elijah and stopped halfway down.

Niklaus stood there happily at the top of his staircase with his family members surrounding him, this was the happiest I've ever seen him. We all started descending down the stairs to the bottom and Niklaus walked down by himself.

The room was full of unfamiliar faces but they all were friendly, they walked up to Nik complimenting him on the party. Kol walked away from me to fetch us both some drinks and I left to find Nik, I found him alone at the bar.

"What is the host doing all by his lonesome, where's your date?" I asked sitting next to him on the barstool.

He looked over at me, "Well I only want to escort the most beautiful woman, but unfortunately she was already taken."

"And who is this?" I asked stealing his drink and taking a sip of it.

"You," He said not breaking eye contact and I swallowed hard.

"Nik," I said and he shushed me.

He took his drink and threw the rest of it back, "I know what you're going to say, so just save me the heartbreak."

I smiled weakly at him before getting up and leaving him alone at the bar once again, I saw Kol standing in the center of the room. Girls were all surrounding him and jealously was boiling inside of me, which was weird because I never felt like this before.

I walked up to him and one of the girls gave me a dirty look, "Who is this trollop?" She asked Kol while rolling her eyes and touching his chest with her hand.

"Remove your hand before I break all 27 bones that make it up," I said sharply and she rolled her eyes not moving her hand, "And believe me honey, a gimpy hand will not suit you."

"Who do you think you are?" Another girl asked getting in my face and I chuckled at her before barring out my fangs and grabbing her by the neck.

My face went back to normal but she was still terrified, "Now, sweetheart, do you have the idea?"

She nodded and I let go of her neck and she ran away, I turned back to the girl who was still caressing my boyfriend, "You don't scare me."

"Oh, but darling, I should," I said grabbing her hand and applying a lot of pressure and heard the snaps of a few bones. She gasped out in pain and I let go of her, "Now scatter."

She looked at the rest of the girls and they all ran away quickly away from Kol, he had his arms crossed with a displeased expression on his face. "Was that really necessary, they were doing no harm."

"She was all over you," I said brushing his arm lightly with my hand.

"Where did you go?" He asked, "I went to talk to Nik because he was sitting alone drinking and we both know that isn't a good combination, we know what happened last time."

His face grew more serious and I thought back to that one night a year ago, when things with Nik got out of hand.

_I walked back into our vacation house in Barcelona, we were coming home after a great night of drinking. We walked through the front door, Rebekah and I were trying to keep each other up, even though we were both completely gone. We walked into the family room and Nik was sitting by the fire drinking, I already noticed the two empty bottles of bourbon beside him. He took another swig of the third bottle and looked up at us._

_"Nik, why didn't you go out with Kol and Elijah tonight?" I asked walking over to him and he shrugged still drinking the bottle and Rebekah went upstairs._

_"Did you finish both of these bottles already?" I asked and he nodded handing me his third bottle._

_"Have some," He said leaning back against the couch and folding his hands behind his head and smirking at me. I pressed it to my lips and started to drink some but I was already drunk enough and pulled it away._

_"Why are you drinking alone?" I asked sitting down next to him on the couch folding my legs._

_He just frowned at me, "Are you sad? Because drinking because you're sad is never a good combination, Nik."_

_"I'm not sad, I'm just tired of being alone," He answered._

_"But you're alone right now," I said and he furrowed his eyebrows together, "That's why you should have went out with your brothers tonight."_

_"I know a way I won't be alone," He said and I leaned closer to him listening._

_"How is that?" _

_He leaned in closer to me and pressed his lips against mine, I pushed him off of me immediately and bolted to the other side of the room, "Nik."_

_"Kassandra, I don't want to be alone anymore, stay with me," He said standing up and I shook my head furiously._

_"No, I'm not going to stay with you, are you insane?" I asked and his face filled with anger, his fangs came out and he bolted towards me._

_He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall and screamed in my face, "DO I LOOK INSANE!"_

_I let out a "no," but that was a complete lie, because in this moment of time he did look completely insane and I was afraid._

_"Why do you like my brother?" He asked pushing me higher against the wall so my feet couldn't touch the ground. "What is it about you that pulls you in?"_

_I coughed and tried to fight him to free myself but that only got him angrier, "ANSWER ME! WHAT IS IT?"_

_"Nik, please, let me go," I struggled to say._

_"Why do you want my brother, but not me, what is so terrible about me that I can't find love, but my little brother can?"_

_"I love him, Nik, I've loved him for 42 years," I managed to get out of my mouth, "I fell for him before I even met you."_

_"But if you met me first, would I be the one you loved?" He asked a little calmer and loosened his grip around my neck._

_"LET ME GO!" I complained and he dropped me so I landed on both of my feet with a loud thud._

_I heard the front door open and Kol and Elijah were home, I flashed away from Nik and towards where Kol just entered._

"I would like to ask everyone to join me in this toast, since I've been asked why I was drinking alone, I no longer am," Niklaus said at the top of the staircase once again, we all held up our glasses of champagne. "This toast is to family, since there is no stronger bond than that," He took a sip of his glass and we all followed his lead. "Now, please all join in our performance of the waltz," Music started playing and I turned to Kol.

"May I have this dance, Miss Salvatore," He said holding out his hand for mine and I took it immediately and we made our way to the center of the dance floor where Rebekah, Elijah, Marcel and Niklaus were all gathered with their dates.

We all started to dance in sync with the music, twirling around the ballroom all in complete sync with one another. "Nik is actually being mature tonight, I don't know what he has up his sleeve."

"It doesn't matter," I said and he looked down at me, "Because I'm here with you, the only one I want to be with."

"You are unbelievable you know that, you drive a man crazed," He said and I pecked him on the lips quickly as we made our turn.

He spun me out of his arms and I landed in Niklaus's, I looked up at him and he had a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "Hello Kassandra."

"Nik," I said straightening my posture and continuing the dance as other people joined in around us. "Isn't it strange that out of everyone here, you're the one to be hiding in the shadows of the ballroom ready to steal a dance?"

"I wasn't hiding, love, I was simply waiting my turn," He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "I meant what I said earlier, you are the most beautiful woman in this entire house."

I studied his face for any sign of resentment, but I found none, he was so selfish. "Niklaus, Kol is the love of my life, thank you for the compliment but there will never be anything between us more than only friends."

"I understand completely, I don't plan on interfering," He said and I swallowed hard, "If my brother is the one who gets to bring joy to you every day, I will respect that. No matter how much it hurts to think of you with him, he's my baby brother and I allow him to be happy."

"You're more understanding than usual," I said squinting at him trying to find any sign of untruthfulness.

He spun me around again this time landing in the arms of Marcel, "Hello there," He said and I smiled.

"Hello Marcel, how are you enjoying the party?" I asked dancing with him and looking over at Kol who was dancing with that girl from earlier.

I heard Marcel groan out and I looked over to realize my grip got a lot tighter on his shoulder and I was breaking a bone, I let go quickly and it started to heal, "I'm so incredibly sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked looking around the room.

"That trollop is dancing with Kol, I warned her earlier," I said angrily and let go of him.

I began to walk towards them when the music stopped and she pulled away immediately and walked away from him. He looked up and saw me and smiled, I gave him a confused look and stood in front of him. "What was that all about?"

"I told her that it wasn't a smart idea to dance with me, but she said she didn't care. So I told her about us then she felt bad instantly and ran off when the song ended," He explained and I kissed him.

"What did you tell her?" I said suggestively.

"That you're the love of my life and you have been for the past 42 years and there is no changing it, nor will there ever be. You are my forever and I don't plan to share anymore dances with anyone else, besides you."

He wrapped his arms around me and I snaked my arms around his middle, "How did I ever get you?"

"Coincidently, when I said I intended on catching you when you fell, you actually fell and from that moment on, you were the only one I could see in my future."

"Kol Mikaelson, I love you with my entire heart," I said and he answered, "I love you just as much, if not more."


	10. Chapter Nine - Hostage

**_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame,  
And puts your name to shame.  
Cover up your face, you can't run the race,  
The pace is too fast, you just won't last._**

**Chapter Nine – Hostage**

When I awoke I was in an unfamiliar place and I couldn't make out anything around me, I couldn't see anything through the darkness. The chains were tight around my wrist and ankles, I pulled them as hard as I could but nothing worked. I leaned back against the dusty wall, and pulled one last time. I heard a click and shot my head up, the chains loosened but I heard an opening from above, I looked up. The chains re-tightened which caused me to let out a loud antagonizing scream and I heard a dripping from above. I looked up and pain shot all around my body as the vervein seeped on my skin.

I screamed as loud as I could and kept pulling on the chains which made it worse. I let go of the chains and the dripping stopped. I took a deep breath and pulled the chain again and I heard the opening again and let go quickly.

"Kassandra? Are you in here?" I heard a voice say from the down hall and my stomach dropped. I looked around the room and there was nothing to guard myself with.

I heard the door handle turn and I took a big gulp as the door swung open.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered with my eyes shut.

"Kassandra, it's only me," I heard a familiar voice say and I shot my eyes open.

"Oh my god, Kol, thank god it's you," I sighed and fell back against the wall.

"What is all of this exactly?" He asked staring at the chains.

"I thought you left, how did you find me?" I asked leaning forward slightly not shifting the chains at all. "Who did this to me?" I asked him quietly and he shrugged his shoulders, "They chained me up and I can't get out."

He leaned down to be eye level with me, "I'm going to help you."

I coughed obnoxiously and he smoothed my hair off of my face. I've been stuck in here for three days, no food, blood, all I've been breathing in was dirt. Kol grabbed a chain, "No! Don't pull it!" I screamed and he let go, "Please don't pull it."

"Why not?"

"He has them set up that if I pull on them, vervein will fall from up there." I looked, "Just leave me here."

"I would rather die myself than lose you," Kol said meaningfully and I was taken back.

I heard the door handle turn and Kol looked down at me then flashed away quickly. The door opened completely and a tall man walked in with a slight smirk on his face, "What do you want from me?" I groaned.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm torturing a monster, you are a monster."

"Who are you?" I breathed out weakly and I shot my eyes towards Kol who was hiding in the shadows of the corner.

"I'm Lucas Monroe," He said walking over to me and pulling the chain hard. I heard the click and vervein fell down from the ceiling, I let out a loud scream.

"Stop," I whimpered but he pulled harder, "Please stop."

He let go and stepped backwards and I breathed heavily, "Kassandra Salvatore, the psychotic and hot-tempered vampire, I was suspecting you'd put up more of a fight, you were one for playing games back in the day."

"Go to hell," I coughed out and he chuckled to himself.

"Now, now, I am the one with the power right now, I wouldn't piss me off now, sweetheart." He walked back over to me and closed my eyes, I felt his hand graze my face.

"Don't touch me," I barked and pulled away but he grabbed my face in both hands and forced me to look at him.

"Stop acting like you don't want it," He flirted and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you help a girl out," I said and he smiled widely and leaned in closer. I moved my head to the right, "Not what I meant," I said looking back towards him. "I need blood, I'm dying."

"I know this little game, I give you blood, you break free and then you kill me."

"So you aren't that stupid," I said weakly and leaned back closing my eyes. "What do you want from me, I don't even know who you are."

"Do you remember a girl by the name of Monica?" He asked and I opened one eye to look at him and shrugged.

"I've met a lot of people, that name doesn't particularly stand out," I said coughing again, but blood came out of my mouth this time.

"Monica Monroe, I was sixteen years old at the time she was killed, she just turned twenty-one the day before her death. She was at a small bar in New Orleans, when a young girl sat down next to her and insisted on buying her a drink," He said and I groaned out.

"What is this, story time, I don't give a damn," I extended the last word longer than necessary and leaned up a little.

"That was my sister, she was killed in 1904, her neck was snapped, that same night another woman, Veronica, was drained of her blood then her neck snapped. Do this ring a bell yet, Kassandra?"

"Nope," I said emphasizing the last letter at the end.

"I did some research on blood being drained out of the body, vampires. So then I talked to a man, Damon Salvatore, he was telling me about this Veronica girl and how his sister brutally murdered her."

I dropped my head down not amused by his story at all, "So my brother threw my name under the bus, oh no. You have no real proof that it was me."

"I found out about you being there that night and a bartender confirmed on seeing you with my sister that night, that you were the last one with her, why did you kill my sister?"

I shot my head up towards him, "Come on, this is really what this is about, you're avenging your sister? I wasn't having the best night that night okay, I was taking my frustrations out and she just so happened to walk in at the wrong time."

"You killed my sister," He said angrily shoving a stake into my leg and I let out a scream.

"I've killed many people! You expect me to feel remorse for your sister because she had a great life ahead of her?" He dug the stake in deeper then pulled on the chains letting the vervein hit me.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my sister," He said removing the stake and bringing it up to my chest. "That's it, take your final breath," He whispered in my ear and I did as he said. I watched him gradually move the stake closer and closer to my heart, "Goodbye sweetheart."

Right before he forced the stake through my heart, he was thrown back against the wall. "Ah ah ah, darling, you are messing with the wrong girl," Kol said grabbing his neck and pushing him against the wall.

"Kol Mikaelson, you are an Original Vampire," Lucas said looking down at the boy in front of him.

"Yes, indeed I am, but sadly for you, you're going to be shortly dead." Kol snapped his neck and he fell to the ground then Kol rushed to me. "This is going to hurt, but I need to do it to get you out safely."

I nodded quickly and prepared myself for the pain, he yanked the chains off the hinges and the vervein came pouring down. I screamed and he pulled the guards on my legs off, once I was free, I flew myself against the wall. I sat back against the wall and Lucas was to my right, I leaned down and sank my fangs into his neck. I started to suck his blood but my throat began to burn and I flashed away quickly, "He…he has…vervein in his blood," I said to Kol.

Kol walked over to me and picked me up and carried me out of the cellar, once we got back to the house he laid me down on my bed. He sat down on the edge of our bed and stroked my hair out of my face, "Kol, I need blood."

"I know you do, but there's no one around," He said and he bit down on his own wrist and put it up to my lips. I started to drink his blood and I could feel my strength coming back to me slowly and I leaned back on the bed.

"What the hell happened?" Nik said storming into the room and looking at me laying there weakly on the bed. "You found her," He stopped when he saw me and his face changed from angry to calm.

"She was kidnapped and tortured because she killed his sister the night we met again 4 years ago," Kol answered his brother as Nik joined on the other side of the bed.

"Where is he?" He said clenching his fists together, "He's a dead man."

Kol chuckled, "You really believe I would let him walk away after putting my little Kaddie through all this pain?"

"Thank you," I let out and they both shot their heads in my direction and Kol leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You saved me again," I said and he smirked.

"I will always be there to save you, no matter what the circumstance is," He said and I smiled up at him.

Nik added, "And if he can't be there to save you, believe me, I'll be there in a heartbeat to rescue you, we can't have our girl in danger."

"Our?" Kol asked through gritted teeth and I rolled my eyes at the two constantly bickering brothers.

"Yes, Kol, ours, she is a part of our family, which means it is my responsibility to protect her from anything that could harm her."

Kol glared at his brother from across the bed and I leaned up separating the two of them, "Now will the two of you please be quiet!"

Kol looked down at me and I put my hand against my stomach, where the wound was still healing, "Are you okay?"

I shot out of the bed and they both stood up confused as I stood there, furious, "Don't do that ever again!"

"Do what?" Kol asked walking over to me and I pushed him angrily sending him flying backwards into his brother.

He walked back over to me and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could and he held his cheek in his hand and I heard Nik chuckle. I appeared in front of him and pushed him with all of my strength but he didn't budge, "You either!"

"Go ahead, fight me," He said grabbing my arms while I was attempting to push him again, "You can't fight me, you're miniature!" He said laughing which only caused me to get angrier, "You're like an angry Chihuahua."

I felt someone pick me up and carry me away from Nik and I started to kick my feet and punch Kol in the back, trying to free myself, "Stop it, Kassandra," He said placing me on my feet.

"Don't do that to me," I said pushing his chest again.

I went to slap him again but he caught my hand in his, "Do what?"

"Disappear on me," I said pulling my hand free and crossing my arms across my chest, "Just don't leave me, you can't just do that!"

**-Four Days Earlier-**

I was sitting by the bar with Rebekah and Daniel, Marcel closed the bar for the night letting us rent it out. Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Daniel, Marcel and myself all gathered around the bar, drinking together and having a good time. It's been awhile since we could be together, just all of us. Rebekah and Daniel have gotten pretty serious since Niklaus's party at the Mansion, Nik invited a few girls to come.

He was sitting in a booth with them, he was feeding off of them, Marcel joined him shortly after bringing drinks. Elijah and Kol were talking by the pool table, playing a game, Elijah didn't look as amused as his younger brother. Every time Kol got a ball in he would shout extremely loud and jump up and down, which caused me to giggle at his stupidity. For being over a thousand years, he was very immature at times.

Daniel and Rebekah were being all lovey dovey, it was adorable, I was glad to see her happy again. I could tell he genuinely loved her, which she desperately needed after being betrayed so many times in her past.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I turned around slightly and Kol kissed my cheek causing me to lean back against him. "Hey you," I said as he spun my stool around to face him and put his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"Hello darling," He kissed my lips gently, "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked as a woman came out on stage and began to perform.

"Yes, this was a wonderful idea," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he picked me up and nuzzled his face in my neck.

He carried me over to where Nik and Marcel was and sat me on top of the table and joined the booth next to Marcel. "Greetings," He said with a grin and Marcel rolled his eyes and continued to feed on a girl. "I believe my lovely girl here is a bit hungry, do you mind sharing?" He asked Marcel and he looked up glaring.

"No, of course, I love to share," He said with a wink directed towards me and I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the table.

I grabbed Kol's arm and pulled him out of the booth and kissed him hard on the mouth and I heard Marcel let out an annoyed breath. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to me and bit his lip playfully, "Do you want to get out of here?" I whispered in his ear looking over at Marcel who rolled his eyes again then Nik who was highly amused by my attempt to piss off Marcel.

"I would like that immensely," He said back suggestively.

I kissed him again and he picked me up with one arm and held me up with one and had his other grabbing my neck kissing me passionately. He flashed us against a wall and he started to kiss down my neck and pulled one of the straps of my dress down. "Do you remember the first time we made love to one another?" He asked as he kissed my collarbone.

"When I was still a human?" I asked and he nodded, "Yes I remember it," I said putting my finger under his chin and pulling him back to my lips.

"I can't believe how much has changed since that day," He chuckled as he pinned both of my hands against the wall.

"That was my first time too," I laughed and he looked up at me.

He cocked his head to the right, "It was?" I nodded and he smirked, "You could have fooled me, it was one of the single best nights of my life."

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over to find Niklaus standing there leaning against the pool table watching, "It's lovely, reminiscing over something from over 40 years ago."

He put me down and I pushed my dress back down and fixed my strap of the dress that was hanging down, "Stop being a creeping Tom, what do you want, Nik?"

"Oh nothing, I just love ruining the moment for my baby brother," He said smirking and I threw my purse towards him but he batted it away before it hit him.

Kol turned around and continued to kiss me again but this time I pushed him against the wall and I ripped open his shirt. I turned around towards Nik, who was still standing there, "Are you going stand there and watch?" I asked sharply and he sat down on the table and folded his hands behind his head.

"I might, it will be a good show," He said and I rolled my eyes.

I turned back around and unbuckled Kol's pants while connected our lips together once again and trying to ignore the pair of eyes that were locked on me. Kol turned me around and pushed me against the wall forcefully, he pulled my dress up slightly and removed my underwear. He picked me up and I closed my eyes as he entered me, I gasped out and opened my eyes and Nik was gone. I focused back on Kol as he started to thrust faster and harder, we both reached our climaxes and I let out a scream.

He kept me pinned against the wall when I heard someone walk into the room again, I tried to steady my breathing as I looked over to Niklaus, who looked petrified. Kol put me down again and I pulled up my underwear and fixed my dress again, "What now?"

"We need to go now, Kol," He said walking over to him and pulling his arm.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you," He said yanking his arm away from, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" He spat out, "I apologize I care about your well-being, Mikael has found us."

He looked over at Nik, "What?"

"Exactly, so we need to go, Rebekah is compelling Daniel to forget about her," He said looking over at me, "Do whatever you need to do." Kol glanced over at me and I leaned back against the wall and my heart started to beat rapidly, "We're about to flee now, so be quick with your decision."

He exited the room and Kol turned around to me with no sign of expression on his face, "Kassandra, we need to talk."

I shook my head at him and tears started to fog up my vision, "No Kol, you can't do this to me, not again, I won't allow it."

He appeared in front of me and looked straight into my eyes, "Listen to me," He said and I pushed him away from me and closed my eyes. I hung my head down and I felt him right in front of me, he lifted my head to face him but I forced my eyes to stay shut, "Kaddie, you really think I want to do this?"

"Then don't! Don't do it! I can't handle it again," I punched his chest and he swallowed hard and clenched his jaw.

"I have to, can't you see that," He grabbed my chin in his right hand and I stared into his brown eyes, "It's what I need to do."

"We were just kids back then, well at least I was, just because you did it before does not mean it's okay to just keep erasing my memories of you!" I tried holding back the tears but I couldn't any longer and they streamed down my face. "If you do it again, I will never forgive you, you will ruin everything!"

He walked away from me and punched a wall angrily and I looked away from him, "What am I supposed to do Kass?"

I walked over to him and grabbed his face in my hands and he looked down at me, "I will go with you, we'll both be safe."

"No, you can't go with me, I'm not going to put your life in danger so our love can last, I need to compel you!" He screamed and I slapped him across the face and he pushed me back against the wall.

"Fine, go ahead do it then! Be selfish! Be the same asshole you were in 1864! I don't care!" I yelled pushing him away from me, "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

He disappeared out of the room leaving me standing there alone, I looked around the room hoping he only flashed somewhere else. I walked out of the room and everyone was gone except Nik, I ran up to him and pushed him.

"You can't do this to me, Nik, he can't leave me again!" I cried and he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Kassandra, you're a strong woman, you'll get through this, he's only doing what's best for you," I looked up at him and he wiped away the tears from under my eyes, "This isn't goodbye."

"Then what is it, Nik?" I said in between sobs and my voice was shaky and uneven.

I heard someone walk up behind me, "Until we meet again," I turned to see Kol there but when I went to run over to him, he was gone. I turned around and Niklaus wasn't present any longer either, they both vanished away leaving me by myself, they disappeared.

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews and follows, you guys are the reason I keep writing. Let me know how you liked this chapter? And if you want to see anything, let me know, I'm more than willing to cooperate. Anyway thank you again and keep reading, darlings :)**


	11. Chapter Ten - Love Will Remember

**_Break down the walls, let heaven in, somewhere in forever, we'll dance again.  
We used to be inseparable, I used to think that I was irreplaceable.  
We lit the whole world up, before we blew it up,  
I still don't know just how we screwed it up, forever, forever, forever.  
Love will remember you and love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart, forever will forever be ours.  
Even if we tried to forget, love will remember._**

**Chapter Ten – Love Will Remember**

We walked out onto the deck of the boat and there was a table set up in the middle, lights were surrounding the entire boat. Kol pulled out my chair and I sat down in it and he pushed me in, then took his own seat and the waitress handed us our menus and we opened them, "This is beautiful." I whispered to him and he smiled at me brightly, I loved how romantic he was.

"Anything for my special girl," He said and poured me a glass of wine and put it on the table then continued to pour his own.

"To the greatest past five years of my life and many more," He said holding up his glass and I raised mine.

We clinked the glasses together to his toast and I took a sip of my wine then placed it back down, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome darling," He said back and I took his hand in mine and stroked my thumb along his knuckles.

"You mean the world to me, Kol Mikaelson, I wouldn't have wanted to spend the past five years and twenty-six days with anyone other than you."

"You counted the days from 1864?" He said and I blushed before nodding, he chuckled, "You're adorable."

"It's only because I love you," I said leaning over the table and kissing him on the lips gently.

He stroked his hand against my cheek and kissed me back, "I love you too, you're my forever."

I could feel my face burning up, "Thank you for chasing me, even after compelling me to forget you, you never gave up on me."

"Well I had to chase you, because I had to catch you if you fell," He said with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I can't believe you still remember that over all these years," I shook my head at him and he chuckled.

"You woud be surprised by what I remember, I have an impeccable memory," He said and I squinted my eyes at him not buying it.

"When did I first say I loved you?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"October 20th, 1864, you were just about to take your last breath, or so you thought, and you whispered it to me," He said very full of his answer.

I put my chin in my hand, "That was a simple one, I'm warming you up for harder questions," I giggled and he nodded towards me sarcastically. "How many years did I have my humanity off before we rekindled?"

"I believe the answer you are looking for is twenty years prior to remembering me," He said and I shot him a dirty look.

"Age my mother died?"

"You or her?" He asked but I shrugged, "Because she was thirty-nine and you were six years old."

I shot him a glare then another question, "Date I was turned into a vampire by my brother?"

"The answer would be October 27th, 1864, a week after I left you."

"Age difference between Damon and I, plus both of our birthdates."

"He would be eight years older than you," He said still completely full of himself. "Damon's birthday would be June 28, 1840 and yours would be February 26, 1848."

"My favorite color," I said sharply.

"Purple," He answered.

"Ha!" I said pointing at him, "Wrong, it is blue!"

"Since when?" He asked, this time he was the one glaring.

I swallowed hard, "About ten seconds ago," I trailed off and he threw a fist in victory and I sighed at him. "Fine, I guess you do have a good memory."

Our entrees came out a few seconds later and we ate quietly, once we were finished the plates were taken away from us. We stood up and he walked us over to the railing, we were stopped in the middle of the river. He pulled me into him and I leaned into the crease of his neck and he wrapped his arms around me so I snaked my hands around his middle.

"This is beautiful," I whispered to him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Not as beautiful as you," He murmured into my ear and it made me smile, he would always compliment me but for some reason, this one seemed so pure and genuine.

We stood there holding onto each other in complete comfort, when fireworks began to go off in front of us, "You must've had someone set this up."

"Or maybe it was pure luck," He said and I looked up at him and chuckled at his choice of words.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm cold?" I said and he stared down at me with a smirk and leaned in close to my ear, "You didn't give me the chance, love."

I looked back up at him, "I take it back," I retorted then looked back at the fireworks, "Okay, you must've had someone set this up."

"Or maybe it was pure luck," He repeated and he kissed my forehead and I "shivered" and wrapped my arms around my body. "Are you cold?"

He handed me his suit jacket and I wrapped it around my body, "I thought you would never ask!" I said not very lady-like.

He snorted at me, "This isn't how I remember it exactly," He said pulling me in front of him and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"We can't keep repeating the past now, can we?" I said turning my head slightly to look at him and he put his chin on the top of my head.

After a few more minutes he turned me around and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me slowly and I returned the kiss. "We should probably head back home," He said and I nodded.

We walked off of the boat and I pulled up the bottom of my dress and made my way to the car that was parked. I climbed into the passenger seat and he got in the front and started the car, we got back to his house about ten minutes later.

Rebekah walked into the room as soon as she heard the door opened, "Ah, the love birds are home!" She shrieked and Nik and Elijah walked into the room as well, Nik glanced over at me and we locked eyes for a second. I swallowed hard and looked away from him quickly, "Kol, may I speak to you privately?" Bekah asked and they walked into the other room.

"How was your night?" Elijah asked me breaking the silence and I smiled.

"It was perfect, definitely the single best night of my entire existence," I said and Nik scoffed and rolled his eyes and I shot him daggers with my eyes.

"Niklaus, would you act a little kinder to your brother's girlfriend, it would be greatly appreciated by the family."

"I've been more than kind to her," He snapped then walked out of the room angrily and I rolled my eyes at him.

Elijah kept watching me intently, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," I answered weakly.

Kol and Bekah reentered the room and Kol put his arm around my shoulder and Rebekah watched like she was inspecting us. "Rebekah, could I speak with you privately?" Nik said walking back into the room and she nodded. They walked away, Elijah kept standing with us.

"Well apparently everyone would like to speak with Rebekah, I will be going out to take care of some important business. I shall see you two at some time tomorrow," He said walking out of the house.

I looked up at my boyfriend who was oddly quiet, "What did Rebekah want to speak to you about?"

"Oh, it was nothing too important," He said and I nodded, annoyed he didn't actually answer my question. Whatever she said to him, it seemed like he was freaked out about it and I was worried.

Nik and Rebekah returned and her face changed from the happy, perky mood she was in to a more serious one. "Kol, we need to speak again," She said seriously and he nodded. He let go of me and before he walked away, "I'll return shortly."

I curt nodded, "I'll be upstairs, join me when you're done."

They walked away and Nik was walking up the stairs, he didn't even take notice to me so I followed him up the stairs. "Nik, what did you and Bekah talk about?"

He ignored me and kept walking up the stairs so I flashed up behind him but he turned around abruptly and I stopped in front of him, "That's not for you to find out."

"Nik," I said and he put his hand up shushing me.

"Now should I meet you in your room when I'm done?" He said planting a smirk on his face, as usual.

"That wasn't an invitation for you," I hissed walking by him and up the rest of the stairs.

I walked into mine and Kol's room and stripped out of the navy blue maxi dress I was wearing and kicked off my wedges. I kept my bra and underwear on and climbed into bed, before Kol returned I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and the bed was empty but the sheets were still warm from where Kol was last laying. As I sat up, bones started to crack and my muscles began to loosen up and stood up, I spotted the black button-up shirt he was wearing last night and picked it up. I put it around my body buttoning it up and I heard the bathroom door swing open, Kol walked out in only a towel.

"Good morning darling," He smiled and walked over to me as I stood up from the bed. He put his hand on my hip and pulled me close to him smashing our lips together.

"Well that's a good awakening," I whispered back pulling away from him with a smirk and I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and jeans, he pulled the towel off from around his waist. "You know, you're staring is coming off as a little creepy," He said in the mirror to me as he pulled up his underwear and I stood against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Shut up and let me admire my boyfriend, now would ya?" I said back and he walked over to me and started to unbutton his shirt that I was wearing.

"Do you love me?" He asked and I looked up at him confused.

"What? Kol," I put my hand on his forearm and looked him in the eyes, "Of course I love you."

He chuckled darkly to himself which caused me to quirk an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Kol, are you okay? You're starting to scare me," I asked taking a step towards him touching his bare chest, but he pushed me back making me fly against the wall.

I gasped out as soon as I came in contact with the wall and he took me by my throat lifting me off my feet against it, "Lies!"

I grabbed his hand and tried to free myself from his grip, "Kol," I tried to say, "Please let me go, what are you doing?"

"You are a liar and a cheater," He screamed at me and I took a desperate breath to get oxygen to fill my lungs.

"Kol, please, I swear I-"

"Enough!" He screamed back at me and threw me to the ground and I felt my leg break and heard the snap of my bone.

I let out a loud groan, "Kol," I said pushing myself off the ground to face him again.

"You cheated on me, you are a filthy whore!" He yelled in my face and his fangs were prominent and his face was changed. He didn't look like himself, he looked angrier and his normal brown eyes were blood red with dark veins surrounding them. "Rebekah informed me last night while you came up here and fell asleep peacefully."

"I'm sorry," I let out and he threw me against the wall again and my head hit it harder than before then I fell to the floor.

"Kassandra, answer this question," He leaned down to my eye level, "Why did you do it? Was I not enough anymore?"

He flashed away and walked over to his dresser and picked something out of his drawer, he took it in his hand and threw it at me. It hit me hard in the chest then bounced against the floor, I looked up at him with tears filling my eyes. I opened the tiny box and saw a diamond ring sitting in it, "Wha-what is this?" I stammered staring at the beautiful ring that I was holding between my pointer finger and thumb.

He chuckled and walked back over to me and picked me up by the throat again and threw me across the room and I landed on the bed. "What does it look like?" He said and I swallowed hard and looked away from him. "Why did you cheat on me? I was going to ask for your hand in marriage! We were going to be together, just you and me, you were my forever." His voice cracked when he said the last word and I didn't make eye contact with him, "Was I not worth it?"

"Kol, you are, you are worth it, I love you!" I screamed back.

"Then why did you do it!" He screamed with a lot of power, I was sure the entire town could here it. This wasn't like him, he was acting no better than Niklaus, but I wasn't myself either, this wasn't the Kassandra he fell in love with in 1864.

"I," I stuttered and didn't make any eye contact with him, "I don't know."

"Were you bored?" He said laughing, "Did I bore you, Kassandra?"

I looked at him and he was still laughing, he pulled me close to him and kissed me hard on the mouth and I tried to push him away. "Kol, this isn't you!"

"Maybe this is me!" He screamed in my face and I backed away and he jumped on top of me and kissed me harder. "I'm sorry for boring you, I'm sorry for loving you so much, but there's something I'm not sorry for." He said and I gave him a confused look, I felt his hand go into my chest and his fingers were grazing my heart.

"Kol," I choked out and he smiled.

"Yes, darling?" He said kissing my lips one last time.

"Please don't do this," I said closing my eyes weakly, "This isn't us, we're supposed to be forever, remember?"

"Maybe this was supposed to be us the entire time, a fairytale intended on failing. And don't you see, I have to. It's going to be my pleasure to rip your heart out," He said and I felt his hand grip around my heart.

He tightened his grip and I took my final breath and looked up at him, "Goodbye Kassandra," He whispered. I heard him groan and I looked up and saw his face turning a gray color, his body started to desiccate and he removed his hand from my chest.

I climbed from under him and threw myself against the wall and leaned against it, Klaus looked over at me. "What did you do?" He yelled running over to me and lifting me up by my throat once again.

"He knows," I said in a whisper not believing myself, "He knows about us." Niklaus's fist went flying into the wall right beside my head and I took a large gulp and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter Eleven - Past Nightmares

**_It's my last big breath, what you want me to do? When you act all cool like you already knew.  
Cause it's beautiful people like you who get whatever they want.  
And it's beautiful people like you who suck the life right out of my heart.  
And it's beautiful people like you who make me cry,  
Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you._**

**Chapter Eleven – Past Nightmares**

I sat in the basement where there were coffins lining the room, one was closed, I was guessing it was Finn's. Kol was in another, but the casket was still open and I was sitting beside it staring at him.

I couldn't stop thinking about the occurrences from an hour ago, where Kol almost ripped my heart out. Nik, out of all people, was the one who saved me and didn't let me die. Nik, who I've only seen as the bad guy became my savior, and why? Because of one of my own stupid little mistakes.

There was a lot of things that lead up to this and it all started when Klaus and I went on our little road trip a few weeks ago.

_I sat in the passenger seat of his car, it was already dark out and I was tired from all the searching we've done today. I was pulling at the seat belt that was across my chest, I looked over at him and he had a grin planted on his lips._

_He pulled into the parking lot of the Motel we were going to be staying at tonight, he put the car in park and turned it off. I climbed out of his car closing the door behind me, "I still don't understand why I had to be the one to go with you."_

_"Love, enough of this, we spent a wonderful day together," Nik said to me and I rolled my eyes at him._

_"But why was I forced to come with you against my will," I crossed my arms as he popped the trunk open and gathered our bags._

_"Kol is out of town, I thought you would want some company," He walked to the lobby door and opened it and held it for me to walk in. "You can at least pretend to be enjoying yourself."_

_We walked up to the counter and a young woman was sitting there, she had blonde hair and green eyes. "Welcome to the Holiday Inn," She said with a smile and Klaus compelled her._

_"We're going to be taking a room, no cost, no identity, you will forget we came through, I can't be leaving a trail."_

_"Here's your key," She said and we walked away._

_We walked into the room and there was one bed and a dresser with a bathroom in the corner, I placed my bags down on the bed. "There's only one bed," I pointed out and he chuckled, "What?"_

_"I'm going to get a shower," He announced and walked into the bathroom leaving me in the room. I sighed and changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top, I laid down on the bed and turned the light off. The light from the moon was shining in on the bed and I stared out the window, I heard the door swing open and I looked over. He was only wearing a towel which was wrapped tightly around his waist, he sat down on the bed and looked over at me._

_"Is everything okay?" He asked and I cleared my throat._

_"Yeah, everything's perfect," I answered back and he smiled._

_"Thank you for spending the day with me, even if it was against your own free-will, I appreciated it."_

_I watched him intently as he laid down next to me and I swallowed hard, "It's no problem."_

_"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again and I looked away from him, "I can hear your heartbeat, it's beating quicker than usual."_

_"I'm wonderful," I said and he shook his head._

_"You worry me when you act like this," He said leaning back against the pillow._

_"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked leaning closer to him._

_"Maybe I fancy you," He retorted and I stared blankly at him, "I know it's wrong, fancying my brother's girl."_

_"It's," I took a deep breath trying to steady my breathing, "It's very wrong, you shouldn't be feeling like this."_

_He studied my face, "I don't think I'm the only one feeling this way," He said back._

_"You're wrong," I said._

_"You're lying to yourself," He answered back and I looked away from him, "If you didn't feel anything, you would look at me."_

_"Nik, why are you doing this to me, you know I love Kol," I said sternly looking back at him and he smiled._

_"I know you do, he loves you as well, but aren't you getting a little bored of the same routine? Don't you want to try something different?"_

_I shifted in the bed and my breathing got heavier, I felt him grab my hand and I looked over at him, "Nik."_

_"He doesn't need to find out, love," He whispered to me and I swallowed hard, I could feel him slowly moving closer to me and I looked away from him. "I won't force anything on you, so if you don't want to I'll go sleep on the floor."_

_I nodded and he went to sit up but I put my hand on his chest pushing him back down, "Nik," I said quietly and his eyes were locked on mine. "He'd kill me if he finds out."_

_"I would kill him before I allowed him to hurt you," He whispered to me._

_I rolled over and pressed my lips to his gently, he reacted quickly and kissed me harder, he flashed us against the wall and he pressed me up against it. He pushed the straps of my tank top down and kissed me again, he trailed his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him access, his tongue entered my mouth and fought for dominance. I wasn't giving in that easy and I kissed his neck and I heard him let out a light moan. I switched positions so now he was against the wall and he pulled my shirt over my head in one swift movement. He flashed us back on the bed so he was on top of me, he started to kiss down my neck to my chest then down my stomach to the hem of my shorts. He pulled my shorts off quickly and threw them across the room as I pulled his towel loose from around his waist._

I opened my eyes and turned around and Niklaus was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his lips, "Well Kassandra, don't let me stop you now."

"Don't do that!" I said shooting out of my seat and appearing in front of him.

"What, I was only helping you remember the occurrences of that night, it was a wild one," He said back and I pushed him backwards but he didn't move an inch. "Now, now love, stop with the violence. I kept my word, I told you I would kill him before he'd hurt you."

"Don't you get it, he did hurt me!" I screamed in his face and he grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard.

"Kassandra calm down, I could have easily let him rip out your heart, but I didn't, you owe me."

"I owe you nothing," I spat in his face and he squeezed my arm tighter and I could feel my bones in my arm breaking. I cried out in pain and he let go of me and I leaned myself against the wall holding my arm in my hand, "Stay away from me."

"You owe me everything, I've let you stay in this house for the past five years and I saved you from my psychotic brother."

"Leave me alone," I said running up the stairs and I could hear him behind me, I flashed into the kitchen but he was already standing there.

"Come on Kassandra, you know I'm stronger and faster than you," He said taking a step towards me and I could see a knife in his grasp. I vanished away and picked up a glass from the counter and launched it in his direction, it missed him and crashed against the wall.

"Please leave me alone, Nik," I cried out and tears were fogging up my vision.

"Why the sudden change of heart? You're acting weak and we both know that isn't you," He said and I tried to keep a good distance from him.

"You never knew me to begin with," I said pointing a finger at him. "Maybe this is me now, maybe I'm weak for falling in love too quickly, maybe I'm a fool for believing he would love me as much as I loved him."

"Kassandra, this isn't you, love."

"THIS IS ME! THIS IS WHO I AM!" He ran towards me and I wiped everything off the counter and threw it at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted at him.

He flashed in front of me, "I'm not trying to hurt you!" He screamed in my face with a lot of power and I stumbled backwards.

I flashed out of the house and didn't stop running until I was far, far away from him, I stopped in the woods and fell against a tree. I leaned against the bottom of it and put my head in my hands.

I ran into the house using my vampire speed and slammed the door shut behind me. I leaned my head against it trying to steady my breathing and I heard movement coming from the other room. I broke off a piece of the railing and held it tightly in my hand and started to walk towards the noise. I swallowed hard and walked into the room to come face to face with someone, I let out a screeching scream.

"What the hell, Kassandra," Damon yelled taking the stake out of my hand. "It's been five years since I've last seen you."

I pulled him into my hugging him and squeezed him as hard as I could without hurting him, "I'm sorry for leaving you, I was an utter fool."

"Well nothing can fix that you've always been one, wait, your humanity is on," He said grabbing my face in his hand to look at me better.

I swatted his hand away from my face and glared at him, "Yes, I turned it back on a few years ago."

"Why?"

_Because I fell in love with an Original vampire in 1864 and found him in New Orleans and that's why I left you five years ago, but then Kol tried to kill me so here I am, I'm home_. "Because I wanted too," I answered instead, "But I want to turn it back off. "

His eyes grew wide as he stared at me blankly, "Why, you finally have it back on and I finally have my baby sister back. Come on Kaddie," He whined and as soon as I heard him call me that I threw him against the wall forcefully.

I lunged towards him and held him against the wall by his throat, "Don't call me that!"

"Let go of me," He pleaded and I dropped him immediately. I was no better than Kol or Niklaus, I used rage to get my way. "What is happening with you?"

I walked away from him tangling my fingers in my hair, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"This isn't you, Kass!" He screamed at me and I turned around quickly.

"I AM SO TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE!" I yelled towards his direction, "Maybe this is me now."

He walked over to me, "You're emotions are overpowering you right now, you need to calm down."

I laughed at him, "My emotions are the problem?" I said with a smirk, "Well good thing there's a simple solution for that."

"Kassandra, no," He said sternly but it was too late. Just like that every feeling and emotion that was bottled up inside me vanished away. I felt nothing, I was a walking, talking zombie.

"Better?" I asked and he was watching me like he was in a horror movie. "Come on Damon, join me, just turn it off."

"No."

"And WHY NOT?" I screamed and I could've sworn Nik was in the room by the power of my own voice.

"Kass, stop, this isn't you!"

I channeled my hearing and heard someone walking up to the door. I opened it and saw a mailman about to knock on the door, "Talk about perfect timing," He said and I smirked at him.

"You can say that again," I said and yanked him into the house. I slammed the door shut and bit into his neck almost draining him from his blood. I snapped his neck and let his limp body fall to the ground, "Stop telling me who I'm supposed to be."

Once I left my brother's house, I wandered around the streets of New Orleans. My body felt completely numb to everything around me, I didn't have a care in the world. I came across a small bar, I walked in even though my brain was telling me to run.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," I heard a familiar voice say as I made my way towards him. He was sitting at a table, the one we always sat at, around him were a group of girls were all accompanying a death glare directed towards me.

"I'm not in the mood for you childish games, Marcel," I walked by him without even glancing at him.

"Oh come on, love, I know how much you loved playing games with the Mikaelson brothers," He said and I whipped my head around as he stood up from the table and made his way over to me.

"Shut up," He went to open his mouth to say another cocky comment, "Shut up!" I repeated, "Or are you too much of an idiot to understand a simple request?"

He smirked but I knew that smirk all too well, "There's the Kassandra I've came to loathe and adore."

I pinned him up against the wall by his throat and looked at him, but his smirk never faltered, "I have my humanity switched off, so it would be in your best interest, not to piss me off. Because I have zero problem with ripping your heart out of your chest and tossing it across the room. Do I make myself clear?"

"You know, I could get quite used to this position, love."

I lifted him higher off the ground and the veins under my eyes grew dark and I could feel my fangs surfacing. "What did I say about-" I dropped him on the ground and stared at him intently as my face changed back to normal, "Why do you keep calling me love?"

His smirk reappeared and I pushed him hard with all of my force, "I'm surprised it took you this long to realize it was me."

"Nik!" I screamed pushing him again and Marcel's body stumbled backwards and stared at me confused.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked stepping towards me out of the shadows of the corners of the bar.

"Where is he?" I shouted in his face and he quirked an eyebrow clearly not comprehending. "Niklaus, where is Niklaus!"

"Why would I know?" He asked scratching the top of his head.

"Maybe the fact that he compelled you to let him control your mind until I realized it was him," I crossed my arms, annoyed at how easily manipulated I could be by Niklaus.

He nodded, "Well that explains why you pushed me against the wall quite hard, might I add, and my neck hurts. Wait, where is that boy of yours, Kol is his name?"

"Don't," I said pointing my finger at him.

"You could have anyone you wanted, why settle for someone who would rather rip your heart out," He said slowly through gritted teeth and his smirk came back tugging on his lips.

"Where are you, Nik!" I said screaming at Marcel again picking him up by his shirt and lifting him off the ground.

He leaned extremely close to me, "Come find me."

I dropped him to the floor once again and he gave me another confused stare, "I need to go."

"Not without seeing Niklaus, you owe him," Marcel said seriously and I chuckled in his face before turning away from him.

"I owe him nothing," I said walking over to a young girl at the table who was about to take a sip of her drink. I picked it up off the table and chugged it down then put the empty glass down on the table and took another but a girl grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked baring my fangs at her.

"Those are our drinks," She said a little scared but not surprised by the sudden change of my appearance. I took the glass and threw it back and handed it to her, "Then buy yourself another." I walked out of the bar and back onto Bourbon Street.

I went back to Damon's house, he already cleaned up my mess from earlier. "Kassandra, I don't need any more bodies to clean up after you," He said walking into the room that I was standing in.

"Damon, can we pick up and leave here, I'm done with New Orleans."

He nodded and went to pack up his things, as did I, we packed the car quickly and he pulled out of the driveway. We didn't know where we were heading nor what we were getting ourselves into but we knew we needed to get away.

I was done with New Orleans, I was leaving my life behind here. Maybe I was too weak to face Niklaus but I needed to get out of here. Too many memories, too much guilt and too much hurt was here.

_And then realization set in and I came to the conclusion of what I wanted, **October 20, 1864**, I had my memory wiped of every single memory. How I longed for that compulsion once again, because honestly, I don't know how much longer I could live like this._

**AN: So this chapter was a lot more vivid when I planned it out, but I just feel so icky writing sex scenes, like something just, I can't write them. So it's left up to your imagination to what really happened in that bedroom that night! Then I also combined two chapters since they were both sorta short, so this is for you my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews!**


	13. Chapter Twelve - These Streets

**_They pull me back and I surrender to the memories I run from,  
Oh, we have paved these streets with moments of defeat.  
But even if we won't admit it to ourselves,  
We'll walk upon these streets and think of little else, so I won't show my face here anymore._**

**Chapter Twelve – These Streets**

-New Orleans 1942-

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I wanted to climb back in and disappear far away from here, I knew this place all too well. Damon closed his door behind him and breathed in the crisp, autumn air. I pulled at the white flower I had placed on the side of my head and fixed my white dress, my curls were tight going down to my shoulders.

I've changed my appearance slightly since last time I was here, I let my hair curl and wore lighter colors. Damon's wardrobe has changed as well, his hair was pulled back in gel and he wore more suits in public now. The 1940s was one of my favorite eras, because the fashion sense was changed drastically, but in a better way.

I stared at the bar in front of us, I didn't want to take a step closer to it, but I knew Damon wanted to go inside. I shut his door slowly and walked up next to him, "It's been quite a long time since we've been here last," I said to him and he put his hands behind his back.

"Almost 40 years," He answered back and I swallowed hard, I did not want to be here whatsoever. "Shall we," He said extending his arm towards me but I hesitated before taking it in my hands and we walked into the small bar.

It looked exactly the same since last time I was in here, I glanced over and our usual table was taken by some locals. There was a man playing some music and everyone was gathered around the dance floor dancing.

"I'm going to be at the bar," He whispered in my ear and I nodded, I let go of his arm and walked further into the crowd.

I walked towards the billiard tables where there were groups of people playing a few games, I snuck back into the back room. It was empty, my guess was no one was aware of its existence.

I heard someone clear their throat and I whipped my head around to find a familiar face lurking in the corner, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Marcel," I said taking a deep breath and taking a step backwards slamming against the wall and memories started rushing back.

"Kassandra," He said walking over to me extending his arms, he pulled me into him hugging me and I hugged him back. "What are you doing here?"

"My brother and I just came back," I said with a weak smile and he stared at me.

He inspected me head to toe, "You look amazing, the 40s suite you well, this style is definitely the right choice for you."

"As well for you," I said back looking at him, he was wearing a suit and his hair was cut into a small afro.

I leaned against the empty pool table and he watched me intently, "What brought you back to good 'ole New Orleans?"

I shrugged, "My brother wanted to come back, he actually didn't let me in on the news or else I most likely wouldn't have come." I answered truthfully and he nodded understanding what I meant.

"You don't need to worry about Niklaus," He said and my head shot towards him, "Nor Kol," He added and I cocked my head to the right. "Niklaus left about 40 years ago, shortly after you fled away from here, he went searching for you." I swallowed hard and gripped onto the table to keep my balance, "But by the looks of you, he hasn't found you yet."

"Nope, I haven't heard of him, nor any of the Mikaelson's in that matter," I said smiling weakly. "Is Kol," I went to ask but couldn't finish, too scared of what the answer would be.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Last time I've heard from Niklaus, Kol still had a dagger through his heart."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Well enough about me, what have you been up to? You don't look like that same shabby guy from 40 years ago."

"Nope, I've grown up since Niklaus left, this is my town now, I still own this bar, since you know," He shifted uncomfortably not wanting to say his name.

"Kol," I stated and he nodded, "He sold you it so we could be together forever and travel the world."

"Yes, you two did travel for quite some time," He said and I smiled thinking back to all the places we traveled too. Brazil, Italy, Barcelona, England, France, Poland, Germany, Ireland, Australia, there were quite some places.

"Well it was lovely catching up with you Marcel, I'm sure I shall see you around again, but I must be getting back to my brother," I bowed and walked away from him.

As soon as I stepped back out into the bar, I scanned the floor and to my surprise found who I was looking for accompanied by another familiar face, I walked over there and put my hands on either side of his shoulders. He looked up and saw me and shot out of his seat engulfing me into a hug, "Kassandra."

"Stefan," I said hugging him back and he petted my hair back, "It's great to see you, you look great!"

"Same goes to you," He said pulling out a seat for me and I sat down on the opposite side of Damon. I looked over and Lexi gave me a slight wave and I returned one, she was never very fond of Damon and me. She blamed us for the days when Stefan was the ripper, when we had no control over that.

They were talking about Stefan being an ambulance driver in Egypt, Damon offered if they needed anymore drivers, he'd be willing to go. Stefan agreed and got up to go fetch us another round of drinks and Lexi looked pissed.

She inched over to him and whispered to him lowly, "You're not going."

Damon squinted his eyes at her, "I don't like you."

They began to fight back and forth about how bad of an influence Damon was on Stefan and how he wasn't allowed to go with him to war. Damon was getting annoyed, "What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?"

She tilted her head slightly, "The fact that you never have been, you think about what you want first, second and third. Stefan is better off alone, than in your company," She said rolling her eyes and I leaned closer.

"Well I beg to differ," He retorted and Stefan returned back with our drinks.

He handed us all a glass, "To the Salvatore brothers in Egypt," He said raising his and we all rose them, "Cheers!"

The girl Damon turned before I came back with him walked back over to us with a young girl, she already fed on her and threw the girl towards Damon. But she landed in Stefan's hands and he got blood on his hand, "Charlotte," Damon scolded.

Stefan's face began to change and Lexi guided him out of the bar, I went to follow them but Lexi pushed me back. Lexi focused on Charlotte, "She's better without you too," She said to Damon then looked at me. "I wish I could say the same to you, but you are no better than your eldest brother, if not worse. You are a disgrace to this family," She said rushing out of the bar behind Stefan.

I turned back to my brother who was still holding the girl, he was watching my every move and I frowned, "Is Lexi right?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow, "Did I used to be a disgrace to this family?"

He handed the girl off to Charlotte and walked over to me, "No, Kassandra, of course you aren't. Why would you think that? Don't believe Lexi, she only wants you to become weak, but that's not you, you are so strong," He said taking my face in his hands so I would look at him.

"Thank you, Damon," I said hugging him tightly.

He waved to Charlotte, "Let's get out of here."

We walked out onto the streets of New Orleans and down Bourbon Street, we walked down an alleyway and Damon picked up the girl in his hands and he and Charlotte disappeared leaving me alone. I leaned against the wall, "_An old friend told me that one day, it was the day I fell in love with her."_ I heard someone say and I whipped my head around but there was no one there.

"_Well she's a lucky girl,"_ I could hear myself answer but no words came out of my mouth and I pushed myself off the wall.

"Who is there?" I screamed but there was no reply, "This is not funny, I do not find any of this amusing!"

"_No, I'm the lucky one for finding her," _I could swear it was his voice, like he was actually there, but I knew he wasn't, he couldn't be.

"Well what is this lucky-ducky girl's name?" I asked out loud then shook my head, "No, you aren't here."

I heard footsteps but no one was around me, "Get out of my head!" They kept getting closer and closer and I leaned up against the wall, but it felt as though I got pushed up against it, I could feel a hand wrapped around my neck.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" I screamed into the thin air, of the empty street, "Stop haunting me!"

"Kassandra!" I heard someone scream and my head whipped to the left, Marcel was standing there confused. He ran over to me and the pressure on my neck seized and I fell onto my knees off of against the wall. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I curled my body into his and he held me against him and rubbed my back as I calmed myself down, "It was like he was here, I could feel him."

"Who? You could feel who?" He asked putting a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Kol," I said breathlessly, barely audible, even for myself.

"He's not here, you're safe," He said and I collapsed against him.

"I was so scared," I said trying to hold back the sobs that I could feel surfacing, I didn't want to cry, not in front of Marcel, it would only make me look weak.

He helped me up onto my feet, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, he can't hurt you, Niklaus still has him daggered."

I nodded and I heard footsteps coming back towards us, "Kassandra," I heard Damon say and I looked up at him. "Who is this?"

Marcel extended his hand out, "I'm Marcel, an old friend of Kassandra."

"Damon, her older, angrier brother," He snarled shaking his hand back, "Let's get going, we should be getting home."

I nodded and hugged Marcel one last time, "Thank you, I'm sure I shall see you again," He let go of me and vanished away.

I disappeared later that night, I stayed at a hotel room right outside of New Orleans. I couldn't stay in that city, too many memories. They pulled me back and I would surrender to the memories, no matter how much I tried to run from them. All I could think of when I was here was the times I shared with Kol and the rest of the Mikaelson's. It really felt like he was there tonight and a part of me wanted it to be him. I stayed at the hotel until Damon was ready to leave then we left to explore more of the world.


	14. Chapter Thirteen -Everything Has Changed

**_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies,  
The beautiful kind making up for lost time taking flight, making me feel like,  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now._**

**Chapter Thirteen – Everything Has Changed**

I walked down the familiar town, but everything has changed since I was last here in 1912 for a family funeral. Damon and I got here about an hour ago but he needed to run somewhere so he left me at the house alone so I started unpacking my bags. I claimed my old room as my own, nothing has really changed, even though decades have passed.

I decided to go for a walk so I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and my black Uggs, I pulled a black sparkly sweater on. I walked outside and the cool breeze hit my face, I started to walk down the street towards the town. I walked into the Mystic Grill and walked up to the bar and sat down in a seat and the bartender walked over to me.

"Can I have one bourbon, please?" I asked and he stared at me dumbfounded, "May I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"You're underage, I can't sell to you," He said and I chuckled at him.

"You're going to make me a bourbon and it's going to be on the house," I said staring into his eyes and he did as I said. He placed it in front of me and I stood up and walked out of the bar area and into the restaurant section. I looked over and saw a boy with brown hair spiked up in the front and he had chocolate brown eyes. A girl was standing next to him, she was a waitress here and she stormed off angrily from him.

I sat down at a booth and I heard a girl say "His name is Stefan Salvatore," and I directed my attention to the bubbly blonde girl sitting with her two friends. The brunette muttered something to the other girl and the blonde boy sitting with them rolled his eyes.

I watched as all of their attention moved to the other side of the room, I sat there as Stefan walked into the Grill with a girl. _Katherine_.

I went to stand up and walk over to them when I heard the blonde girl call her a different name, "Elena."

But it wasn't possible, she looked exactly the same as Katherine, every single detail about herself, except for her perfect straight hair rather than Katherine's curls. Her movements weren't as sharp as Katherine's either but she looked identical.

The boy stood up from the table and walked over to them and said something before walking out and Stefan and Elena joined the two other girls. I snuck my way out of the Grill before Stefan noticed me, when I walked outside Matt was leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. I walked towards him and when I walked by, I "accidently" tripped over his foot, he looked up and stood up straight.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," He said sweetly and grabbed my arm to make sure I was okay.

"That was completely my fault, I'm just so clumsy," I chuckled and he smiled with his dimples prominent.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, which is odd for this town," He said as I started to walk away.

I halted in place and smirked to myself before turning back around towards him, "I just moved here with my brother."

"Wait, that guy in there-"

I cut him off, "Sadly, he is, but he's not the one I just came with, I usually don't like to associate myself with Stefan."

"What's your name?" He asked walking closer to me.

"Kassandra Salvatore," I said and he grinned at me showing his perfectly straight white teeth, "But please, call me Kassie," I extended my hand out towards him and he took it shaking my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kassie," He said letting go, "I'm Matt Donovan."

"The pleasure is mine, Matt," I said curtsying.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds until he broke it, "Do you want to go to a party with me?"

I nodded and crossed my arms across my chest, "Yeah, I have nothing else to do with my time."

He smiled immediately and his eyes sparkled, they were the prettiest blue I've ever seen on a human. I could hear his heartbeat beating faster and his breathing got heavy, I could sense he was nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked and his eyes grew wide and he ran his hand through his hair and looked away from me.

He started to walk down the street and I caught up to him, "Yeah, I'm perfect."

"You seem jumpy," I pointed out and he looked over at me.

He took a deep breath before he continued, "It's just I used to date that girl Elena, the one with your brother, and I'm just not over her yet. This is the first time I've been going anywhere with a girl besides her in a long time."

I smirked at him and touched his arm with my elbow lightly, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite, I promise." I said holding out my pinky for him, he chuckled before intertwining his pinky with mine, "Kiss it," I said kissing my hand and he did the same.

"You better not break that, I know how you girls tend to get," He said wagging his pointer finger in my face and I pushed it away from me.

"Oh, us girls? What about you guys and thinking only about sex," I said shoving him lightly and he laughed.

"Hey, we don't have control over that and don't act all innocent over there, I bet your thinking of some dirty things too in that little brain of yours."

"You may be right," I said with a giggle and he broke out into another smile with his dimples on full display. "You have a really cute smile," I commented.

"Thank you, you do too and your eyes are really blue," He said staring into my eyes.

I snorted at him, "Oh don't get me started on blue eyes, like I don't even understand how someone's eyes could be as blue as yours are."

We both kept walking in silence again, but it was a comfortable one, just being in each other's presence felt safe. I didn't have to prove myself to no one, I could be myself and he liked me for me, which was something I'm not used to anymore. For the past century, I haven't dated anyone since the whole "rip my heart out" situation happened.

We walked into the woods and there were lights and beer covering the place, music was booming around the area. It was packed here and he walked up to a few guys and said hello as I stood awkwardly to the side. He walked back over to me handing me a beer, I chugged it down quickly and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I've never seen anyone chug a beer that fast," He commented taking a gulp out of his and I shrugged.

"I hate beer, so I find it easier to just force it down as fast as possible," I lied, it was nothing compared to what I usually drink, it was like water.

He leaned closer so I could hear him clearly, "Do you want anything different, I'm sure I could bribe some vodka off those girls over there."

"You'd be my savior," I yelled back and he turned away to those girls.

My phone started to ring, I looked at the caller I.D., Damon, I rolled my eyes and answered the call, "Yes brother?"

"Why do I hear music, are you, you're at a party aren't you?" He said through the phone and I cleared my throat.

"Yes, I am actually," Matt started walking back to me and handing me a cup.

"Here you go," He said and I could see the girls giggling and whispering as he made his way back up to me, "It's vodka and coke, it was the best I could do."

"Who the hell are you with?" Damon hissed through the phone when he heard Matt's voice and I huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Unlike you Damon, I'm actually making friends while you sit inside and drink by yourself, so yeah, I have to go, don't wait up for me." I hung up the phone and put it back away in my pocket and Matt watched me.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked yelling over the music.

"My brother, Damon, he wanted to know where I was," I answered and he nodded.

The music changed and I started to dance around as I kept drinking out of the cup, he walked away to get another beer and I ran out of alcohol. I looked around and saw the bubbly blonde standing by herself so I walked over to her, I stopped in front of her and she gave me a dirty look.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me harshly and I laughed in her face.

I grabbed her drink out of her hands, "You don't really want this anymore," I said and she nodded agreeing with me, "Now go get yourself another."

She walked away from and towards the drinks and I walked back where I formerly was, Matt rejoined me and looked down at my new cup. "Where did you get that?"

"That blonde girl over there, she didn't want it anymore," I said shrugging taking another sip out of the cup.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "That doesn't sound a lot like Caroline to me, maybe I should go check on her."

I put my hand out and stopped him, "No, she was about to go get a refill anyway and I complimented her shirt so she just gave it to me."

He believed me, "Oh okay, yeah that sounds like Care."

We continued to dance in the middle of the party and eventually other people joined in, someone got a game of beer pong going and Matt pulled me over to play. We were next and going to play the winners, I had 4 drinks in my system and was getting drunk.

The kid from earlier at the Grill walked by us and Matt hit him in the chest signaling his attention, he looked over and walked over to Matt. "Yo, what's up Matt?"

"Does Elena know you're here?" Matt yelled to him over the music and the kid laughed and started to walk away. "Jeremy!"

"I'm not your priority, neither is Elena, so why don't you drop it?"

"Are you high right now? I know she caught you in school earlier and you've been hanging around my sister," Matt said strictly.

Jeremy laughed in his face again, "Don't you have some entertaining to do?" He said looking over at me then back to Matt with a smirk on his face.

I stared at him intently and his attitude was really beginning to piss me off, he seems like a total egotistical asshole and I couldn't deal with another one of those, not after Kol and Niklaus.

"What's your name?" Jeremy asked me with a smolder and I rolled my eyes at him and answered, "Fuck off."

"Well it was nice to meet you, fuck off," He said smugly and patted Matt on the back, "Good luck with this one, she seems feisty."

He walked away and I wanted so badly to throw something at the back of his head really hard, but I controlled myself. Matt could tell I was annoyed and turned me to look at him, "Don't let him get to you, I don't know what's wrong with him tonight, he's not usually like that."

"I've met too many guys like him in my life," I said shaking my head furiously.

We started to play our game of beer pong when Stefan and Elena walked into the party, I could hear his voice and my body got numb. We won quickly and I walked away from the table quickly leaving Matt there confused, he chased after me into the wooded area.

"Kassie, are you okay?" He asked screaming to me and grabbed my arm to face him.

"Yeah I'm perfect, why?"

"You bolted out of there after kicking the other team's ass," He said and I bit my lip and started to play with my nails.

"I know, I was getting to hot back there, it was too crowded, I needed some fresh air," I lied and he fell for it.

"Well do you want to go back," He asked and I shook my head, "No, I'm just gonna stay out here for a little longer, but I'll be back later."

He walked over to me and hugged me tightly, "Okay, be safe out here."

I watched him walk back to the party and I walked through the woods until I stopped at a familiar tree, I was surprised it was still there. I leaned against it and moved my right hand down and cut my hand against a branch, "Shit." I muttered under my breath and inspected it, "This stupid tree," I said punching it lightly.

I sat down at the bottom of it and I could imagine the night when I was last here, October 20th, 1864, I closed my eyes. "_Kassandra_," I heard someone whisper and I shot my eyes open but no one was there, I stood up quickly and looked around.

"Who's out there?" I said breaking a branch off the tree to make a stake, "You don't know who you're messing with!"

I saw someone come into view and I let out a scream, "Woah, woah, woah," I heard him say holding up his hands in defense.

I put the stake down and squinted my eyes to see him clearer, he was a tanner boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked quite built and he smiled at me, "I'm sorry, I heard someone coming and got scared."

"I'm Tyler," He said eagerly.

I walked closer to him, "I'm Kassie, I just moved here."

"Did you hear about the party? I'm going back there now if you would like to accompany me there?"

"No, I'm fine," I said and his face fell and I instantly felt bad because he was a good looking guy, "I just left there, I was there with my friend, Matt Donovan, I don't know if you know him."

He smiled wider and walked closer to me, "He's my best friend, I'm sure he would be glad that I found you out here all by yourself and brought you back."

"How do I know I could trust you Tyler, why are you out in the woods all by your lonesome?"

"Why are you?"

I walked away from him and he started following me, "I just want to be alone, Tyler, so stop following me."

"Just come back to the party with me and I swear I will leave you alone," He pleaded so I whipped around quickly and he ran into me because he was following too close behind.

"I'll go with you under one condition," I said pointing a finger in his face and he bit his lip seductively and I rolled my eyes. "Stop flirting with me right now," I said and he threw his head back and chuckled.

He put his hands up, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Alright let's go," I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the party, "Um, now who's flirting with who?" I heard him say and I dropped his hand in disgust and turned around again.

"What did I say?"

He smirked and walked in front of me and I shook my head before continuing back to the party, when we got back Matt was way past wasted. He ran up to us and put his arms around mine and Tyler's shoulders and pulled us into him, "Ah, yeah my two best friends are friends now, this is great! Oh my God, we can make friendship bracelets and have sleepovers, but wait, no you're a girl. So scratch that, unless you want to, I mean you can if you want."

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from making an even more fool out of himself than he already has, "Matty," I shushed him and he obeyed.

Tyler walked away to get a drink and say hello to people and left me with the flailing drunk who could barely stand up by himself, "Kass," He slurred and I grabbed his face in my hands.

"What Matty?"

He cupped my face in his hands and looked at me seriously, "You're really pretty."

"Thanks Matt," I said and he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him off of me and he looked at me confused, "Matt, what are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted this," He said trying to lean in again but I turned my face. "Why are you stopping me?"

"I'm stopping you from doing something really stupid, Matt you are drunk and don't know what you're doing," Tyler walked back over to us and had a confused look on his face.

"What's going on over here?" He asked hanging his arm over my shoulders.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "He's wasted, he just kissed me."

"Matt, come with me, we need to sober you up," He said and walked him over to a table and I wrapped my fingers in my hair and huffed out.

I heard yelling and screaming and I looked over and could see Jeremy and Elena coming out of the woods together, Jeremy was carrying someone in his arms. I looked over at Tyler and Matt and Matt was panic written all over his face and was sobering up a lot quicker. They ran over there as fast as they could and I ducked out of there and went home.


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Family Reunion

**AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows so far. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I went back home for the weekend and didn't bring my laptop with me. I'm going to be skipping in time for a while. Kol won't be present for a few chapters, because this is setting up when he comes back. So if you're only reading for Kol, bare with me. But if you actually enjoy my story, this is Kassie interacting with more characters than just her brothers and the Originals. Enjoy darlings! **

**_Like a game of chess, I predict your move, I think I know you better, better than you do.  
I'm sick of feeling cheap, cheated and abused,  
I'm sick of losing sleep thinking about you._**

**Chapter Fourteen – Family Reunion**

When I got back to the house Damon was in the living room drinking, as usual, he looked over and saw me and poured another glass. He handed it to me and I downed it quickly and he quirked an eyebrow, "What's up with you Miss I-have-actual-friends-I-don't-need-you-Damon?"

I poured myself another drink and threw that one back as well before answering, "He kissed me," I said still not understanding what happened.

"Ooh, Gossip 101 with the trollop herself, what was it like?" He said faking he was interested with what happened.

"Matt was really drunk and told me I was pretty then he dogged me," I said shaking my head and he chuckled.

"Maintaining that strumpet-look from the 1900's I take it?" He said smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I barked at him.

He finished his drink and I threw the rest of the 3rd one back too, I was definitely getting drunk now plus the drinks I had earlier. I took the bottle out of his hand and just pressed it to my lips and started to down it, but he grabbed it off of me.

"Kassandra," He scolded me and I rolled my eyes and tried to grab it back off of him. "You're drunk enough."

"Damon, give me it back," I said sternly and he shook his head. I heard a door open and we shot each other glances and he smirked, Damon waved me to follow him and I did as I was told, he opened the back door and walked out. Stefan walked into the bedroom and Damon gave me a sly smirk before a crow appeared next to us. He made the crow shoot into the house and it croaked loudly causing Stefan to whip he head around towards us.

"Damon," He said sternly.

"Hello brother," Damon smirked and walked back into the house, I skipped in behind him and looked around the room.

"I like what you've done to the place," I said sarcastically picking up a photo and placing it back down.

"When did you get here?" Stefan snapped.

"What, we couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon laughed and held onto the bookshelf. "Your hair's different. I like it." He smirked and I joined next to him.

"It's been 15 years." Stefan breathed out.

"Thank god, I couldn't take another day in the 90's." I walked across the room and Stefan watched intently.

"The horrible grunge look, did not suit you." Damon said following me.

"Why are you here?" Stefan crossed his arms.

Damon chuckled, "I missed my little brother."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, very clumsy of you." Stefan stuck his hands in his pockets and bit on the inside of his lip.

Damon took a sarcastic sigh, "That could be a problem, for you." Stefan shook his hand and I giggled a little too hard from the alcohol kicking in.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan stared at us.

"We could ask you the same question," I sat down on a chair in the room.

"But we could sum it up in one little word, Elena." Damon smirked again and looked over at me.

"You couldn't have done any better? She's a dead ringer for Katherine." I shook my head and looked over at a picture of her that was still sitting on his bureau. Dark brown hair and tan skin, chocolate eyes, every feature was exact.

"How's it working Stefan, being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" He paced around the room slowly and Stefan was getting angry.

"She's not Katherine."

"Well let's hope not," I laughed standing up, "We all know how that ended." I stood right beside Damon and the two of them were face to face.

"Tell me, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon rose his eyebrows.

Stefan laughed and backed away, "I know what you're doing Damon, it's not going to work."

"Come on!" Damon said and hit him in the arm. "Don't you crave a little? Let's do it," He hit him once more, "Together." Stefan kept backing away but that didn't stop Damon, "We can suck all the girls in, or lets just cut to the chase, let's go straight for Elena!" Stefan pushed Damon back hard, "Stop."

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Stefan looked away and his face started changing, his fangs were coming out and I backed up. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan flew at Damon and tackled him and they both went flying out the window, shattering the glass, out front of the house. I ran after them and was on the ground staring and only Stefan was laying on the ground.

Stefan struggled to get up and shook the glass off of him and turned around and Damon was standing behind me near a bush.

"I was impressed," I turned my head to look at Damon, "I give it a 6, missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised." I smirked at him. "Very good on the whole face," He made an obscene face to mimic him, "thing. It was good."

"It's all fun and games Damon, huh? But wherever you and Kassie go people die." I put my hand on my hip.

"That's given," I laughed and Damon put his hand on my shoulder like he was a proud teacher.

"Not here, I won't allow it." Stefan shook his head and walked towards us.

"I'll take that as an invitation," Damon bit his lip.

"Damon, please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, I'm just keeping my word."

"Stay away from Elena!" Stefan pleaded.

Damon looked at Stefan's hand, "Where's your ring?" Stefan looked down confused and his ring was missing. "Oh, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours, poof, ashes to ashes." Stefan took a gulp and Damon laughed, "Relax."

I walked forward and put my hand out and his ring was laying in my palm, "It's right here." I smiled and he took it off of me and put it back on. My fangs came out and I grabbed him by his throat and launched him across the driveway and he bounced off of the garage door and rolled back. "You should have known better to think you're stronger than us, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder and started to walk away then turned suddenly and bent down to his level, "I wouldn't try it again." I snapped through my teeth then vanished and appeared next to Damon's side.

I heard rustling from inside the house, "I think we woke up Zach." Damon turned and walked into the house and I followed him in.

"Well I'm going to bed," I yawned.

"Good night, I'm going out. I'm hungry." Damon winked and walked out the door. I walked upstairs and found my bedroom, I walked in and my suitcase was laying on my bed. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and laid in bed.

The next morning, I got changed into a pair of black leggings and my vans and a baby blue cutoff shirt. I straightened my hair and applied my make-up and bounded down the stairs, Stefan was downstairs getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?"

I walked past him and out the door and waited on the porch for him to walk out, I walked up to his car and stood by the passenger seat. He repeated his question and I rolled my eyes at him, "School, where else would I be going Stefan?"

"So you two plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" He said unlocking the door and I climbed into the passenger seat. He started the car and started to drive towards the school and I sat there completely quiet trying to ignore him. "Are you going to make an effort and talk to me or no?"

I looked out the window and crossed my arms, "I'll take that as a no," He said and I rolled my eyes. We pulled into the school's parking lot, he parked his car and we both climbed out and I could feel eyes fall on the two of us.

I shifted uncomfortably and he put his arm out hitting me in the chest halting me from walking away from him, "I know what I did to you was wrong, but can't we drop this feud, let Damon and I hate each other, but not you too."

"I have my own reasons for hating you, Stefan," I mumbled before walking away from him and towards the school. I spotted Tyler and Matt playing football and ran over to them quickly, Tyler saw me and nodded towards me then Matt turned to me.

"Well look who it is," Tyler said putting his arm around Matt's shoulders and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Hello Tyler," I said giving him an annoyed look and Matt didn't make any eye contact with me. I swallowed hard, "Hey Matt, how are you feeling today?"

Tyler slammed both of his hands on either sides of Matt's shoulders, "I'll let you too talk," He winked at me and slapped my butt before running away.

"Ugh, he furiates me!" I groaned out watching him run towards the cheerleaders.

I turned back around to Matt and he was staring at me with wide eyes, he looked like he was trying to figure out what to say but couldn't reel any thoughts. "Matt, about the kiss last night," I said and he slammed his hand to his forehead and I grabbed his arm, "It's fine, really, don't eat yourself up about it."

"I can't believe I got that drunk and did that," He said disappointedly.

I cocked my head to the left, "Matt, you're a good looking guy, I'll take that as a compliment for kissing me the first day I met you."

"I forced it though, I feel like a douche bag," He said and I chuckled at him.

"You forced nothing, we'll both just forget it happened, okay?" I said and he stuck out his pinky and I intertwined them together.

I went to pull away but he tightened his grip, "Kiss it," He said seriously and I giggled at him and did as he said. We pulled away and I felt an arm wrap around my waist and turned to see Tyler standing behind me.

"Tyler, you're such a pervert," I said pushing him off of me and facing him.

He smirked and I pushed him again, "Your words last night were 'Stop flirting with me right now' it is no longer "right now" so all bets are off."

"Way to twist my words for your own selfish gain," I hissed at him and he chuckled.

The bell rang and we all walked inside the building, I walked to my first class and took a seat in the back corner. The bell rang and our teacher walked into the room and started to take attendance when someone walked in late.

He walked into the room and the teacher let him go, he scanned the room and the only seat open was the one directly in front of me. I rolled my eyes and threw my head back as he walked towards me, "Well look who it is!" He chimed sitting in his seat and turning around to face me. "What's up, fuck off?"

"The board is that way," I said pointing in the opposite direction he was facing.

"I know, but I think this is a better view," He said with a smirk and it took everything in me to hold back the slap I wanted to give him.

"Turn around," I spit through gritted teeth.

He smiled at me, but this time it wasn't his normal asshole-smirk. It was a real smile, "Just tell me your name, your real one."

"Why do you care so much about knowing my name?" I asked harshly.

"Please," He pleaded and I breathed out.

"Kassie," I said crossing my arms, "Happy now?"

He went back to his smirk, "A little."

He turned around in his seat and I put my head in my folded arms and closed my eyes, I heard him turn in his seat again and I lifted my head slightly. "What now?"

"Would you allow me to show you around the town sometime?" He whispered and I wanted to say no so badly, but my answer came out like word vomit when I muttered a simple, "Yes."

"Sweet, how about this weekend?" He said and I nodded not wanting to answer his question, "Cool, I'll pick you up on Saturday around 3?" He asked and I let out a "yes" barely audible.

The bell rang and I ran out of class as fast as I could before he could ask me any more questions, I walked into my next class.

_Honestly, I don't even know what came over me to say yes to him, but something pulled me in. Whether it was his egotistical personality or when he gave me that sweet smile that for once was a real one. I had no control over my body talking to him and I didn't like it, I felt like I was back in New Orleans. I left that life far behind for a reason and just like that I was being dragged back down. I never wanted to think about that life again, I lost myself completely and if it wasn't for Damon, I wouldn't be where I am today. _

_There's nothing in this world that would let me go back down that path, but then Jeremy Gilbert came spiraling into my life. And for once in my life, I saw a life far away from Kol Mikaelson. Far away from all those memories that bring me down. A life far away from Niklaus and all the pain he's caused me._

_For the past hundred years, I've wondered what it would be like to see them again, to have them both back in my life. I yearned to feel Kol's hand intertwined with mine or have another one of Nik's smirks directed towards me. But finally, with Jeremy, I felt like I didn't need that any longer._


	16. Chapter Fifteen -Something to Believe In

**_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the crooked smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be love and she will be loved._**

**Chapter Fifteen – Something to Believe In**

I waited around for another hour until I finally gave up, Jeremy stood me up and here I am sitting here waiting like a fool. That was probably his plan all along, to get me to want him so he could just walk away, and believe me, it worked. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and vanished out of the house, I walked into the Grill and I spotted Matt at a booth and walked towards him. He saw me and waved me over to him, as soon as I got close enough to him to see who he was with I wanted to turn around.

I walked over to the boy sitting in the booth with his back turned away from me and smacked the back of his head. He turned around angrily but when he noticed it was me he calmed down and stood up, "Finally you're here, I started to think you were standing me up."

I stared at him blankly as he pulled me into a hug and I didn't hug him back he pulled away and quirked an eyebrow, "Did I do something wrong, Kass?"

"You were supposed to pick me up at my house, I was just waiting there for you for the past hour!" I yelled at him and Matt looked between us confused.

"You two know each other?" He asked and we both turned to the blonde boy sitting in the booth, his blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"He asked me out," I said waving my hand towards Jeremy.

"No, I didn't ask you out, I asked you if you wanted me to show you around town, two completely different things."

"Oh, boohoo," I said sarcastically and he smiled.

"I like you, you're feisty," He said with a grin and Matt still stood there confused.

Jeremy turned to face him and Matt asked, "So are you two going to get together now or what?"

I looked over at Jeremy uneasily, "Matty, we didn't even leave yet and you're asking questions."

He laughed, "I have an eye for these kind of things, when someone likes another person."

I snorted and he raised an eyebrow, "I don't trust your judgment when it comes to relationships, you kissed me the first night we met."

"You kissed her?" Jeremy asked impressed and I crossed my arms.

"Yes he did," I said and Jeremy high-fived Matt and my jaw dropped. "Stop acting like I am a piece of meat, I am a human being."

"No, I just didn't think he had it in him, that's usually a Tyler situation," Jeremy said and Matt shook his head in agreement.

"Well believe me, Tyler is definitely trying," I said shaking my head remembering what he's said to me and always constantly touching me.

"Well good, you're another girl that I got and he hasn't," Jeremy said and Matt scoffed.

"That is my sister, man," Matt said pushing Jeremy and he didn't make eye contact with him.

I heard a door open and Tyler walked into the Grill, he looked over and saw me and started to walk towards us. "Speaking of the devil," I turned to him, "Hey Tyler, didn't think I'd see you here."

"Hey babe," He said wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me. _Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I do enjoy all the attention_.

"So should we leave for our date," Jeremy annunciated more prominent and Tyler shot him a dirty look, "Soon?"

I extended my arm, "After you," He started to walk out of the Grill and I said my goodbyes to Tyler and Matt. We walked down the street and I stopped him, "Okay, Jer, I know the city pretty well so we don't have to do this. I get it, you were trying to show off you can get more girls than Tyler, I'll go along with whatever you want to say happened."

He snickered and kept walking and I stood there, "Do you really believe that's what I was doing? You think I'm that much of a dick?"

"I don't know what to believe Jeremy," I said honestly and I still stood there not moving when he spun around on his foot.

"Kass, believe this," He walked back over to me and grabbed my neck in both of his hands and crashed our lips together.

Another week has passed and I haven't really seen Jeremy that much since that day, he was still trying to get with Vicki. But Vicki and Tyler started up their former relationship again, but that didn't stop Tyler from still trying to get with me. You would think by my behavior the past two weeks, he would get the point that I'm not into him like that.

I climbed out of Stefan's car and walked towards the school and spotted Matt and Tyler tossing a football back and forth. Tyler saw me but I put my finger to my lips and he threw the ball to Matt but before he could catch it, I tackled him to the ground.

He pushed me off of him forcefully not knowing who it is and I started to laugh hysterically at him, "What the hell was that for Kass?" He said standing back up and he helped me up.

"What, I just wanted to have a little fun," I said jutting out my bottom lip and he shook his head at me.

I looked over and saw Stefan and Elena together and Matt looked over too, "They're walking right into the sunset, while your one of the little garden trolls." Tyler said teasing, I turned around towards him and glared.

"Gnomes," Matt said as he threw the football back to him. "What am I supposed to do Ty, she made her choice."

"Let her know she made the wrong one," He took his school bag off and took the football off of Matt and threw it at Stefan as hard as he could.

Stefan turned suddenly and caught the ball and everyone stood around in awe and I smirked, "Good catch, brother." I whispered knowing only he could hear me, and Stefan threw it back to Tyler and he stumbled backwards when he caught it.

"Good one Ty," I said patting him on the back as he stood there staring at Stefan looking like a complete fool. The bell rang and I walked with Matt into the building, we parted our separate ways and I walked into my algebra class.

I sat down in my normal seat but Jeremy was already sitting there, which was odd for him since he's normally late. He turned around in his seat and I looked up at him confused, "We're on speaking terms now?" I asked harshly.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you since that day," He said and I rolled my eyes not believing him.

"You know I was right," I said and he quirked an eyebrow, "After you kissed me, you never talked to me again really, so it was only to one-up Tyler."

He turned back in his seat angrily and leaned against the back of it and I huffed out an annoyed breath, "Exactly," I muttered under my breath.

The teacher started to hand back our tests from earlier this week, Jeremy got his and spit out a few curse words before handing me mine. I leaned up and saw an "F" on his paper then looked down to my A+. I leaned up and tapped on his shoulder.

He turned his head towards me and I whispered, "I could tutor you if you need help," and he turned around fully.

"I would love you to," He said and I smiled, "But don't think this means anything, it's purely just algebra."

I nodded, "Of course, never would have thought anything else, I'll come over after school?"

"Yeah, sounds good, then do you want to go to the pep rally tonight together?" He asked and I smirked.

"I thought this was just purely algebra," I said sarcastically and he started to turn around, "But yeah, I'll go with you."

He turned back around with a smile on his face and I leaned back in my chair again as class begun and the teacher started the lesson.

I stared at him as he scribbled numbers down into his copybook and kept erasing, "How are you even supposed to get an answer to this?"

I watched as he wrote something else but then furiously erased it once again, "Jer, just take a deep breath and look at the problem before you start it."

He did as I said and stared at the problem, 7x + 3x = 60, "Oh wow," He said then started to scribble down more numbers, he looked up at me victoriously and answered, "6."

"See now, was that as hard as you thought it was?" I said and he chuckled at me.

"How did you get me to do that," He said and I furrowed my eyebrows together, "To calm down?"

I smirked, "I only told you to, you did it freely."

He stood up and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up when I heard someone walk into the house, I looked over and saw a younger woman walking in. "Jeremy, Elena?" She screamed through the house and walked into the kitchen and saw me sitting at the table, "Girl I don't know."

I stood up and put out my hand and she took it shaking it, "Kassandra Salvatore," I said and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jenna," She looked over at Jeremy who was closing the refrigerator door, "Jeremy's aunt."

Jeremy walked back over to me and handed me a cup of soda and Jenna placed her grocery bags on the table, "How do you two know each other exactly?"

"She's in my algebra class, she's tutoring me," Jeremy said not looking over at his aunt and starting the next problem.

"Why do you need a tutor Jer?" She asked walking over to him and he ignored her, "Are you failing that class?"

"Possibly," He said still not making any eye contact with her and she threw an apple at the back of his head. He jumped away and turned around to her, "Again with the apples?"

She walked over to him, "You can't afford to fail Jeremy, last year was acceptable after your parent's died, but not anymore, I won't allow it."

"That's why I have a tutor, Jenna," He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it's purely for the fact she'll teach you algebra and not for the reason that she's cute," Jenna said and my eyes grew wide.

"Jenna, it's not like that, it's complicated," Jeremy said looking over at me then to his aunt who was standing there with her hand on her hip.

She walked out of the room angrily and Jeremy chuckled at her, "I'm sorry about that."

"No problem," I said looking around the room at everything except for him. "Are you almost finished, the pep rally is probably starting soon."

He closed his books and put them back into his school bag and stood up and I did the same, we put our cups in the dishwasher and walked out of the kitchen. He started to walk up his stairs and I shot him a confused look, "I need to get changed, you can come up if you want."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs and I could hear Jenna whisper "and I proved my point" from the other room as she sat on the couch. I walked behind him into his room and sat down on his bed, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a change of clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head and I turned away quickly trying not to look at him, but my eyes traveled their way back to his shirtless body.

"Staring is the first sign of attraction," He said with a smirk and I leaned back against his bed and closed my eyes.

"And you're still an asshole," I said and he walked over to me once he was finished getting dressed, he sat down next to me and I sat up slightly on my elbows. "So you never told me about your parents."

"There's nothing to say, they got in a car accident last May and drove off the Wickery Bridge and drowned, it was a miracle Elena got out alive."

"I'm sorry," I said and he looked at me, "What about your parents?" He asked.

"It's a long story, that I don't want to go into detail about," I said trying to make him not ask me because what was I gonna say, oh I'm a vampire.

"Just tell me," He egged me on and I rolled my eyes, "My mother died when I was six years old," I said tugging at her necklace, then my father died a year ago."

"I'm sorry," He said and I looked up, "I didn't know that yours died too, I guess I never thought people could be in the same boat as me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me tightly, "Can I trust you with something?"

He looked down at me and nodded, "Like this is beyond secrecy, no one else can find out except for you but I need to tell someone."

"I swear I won't tell anybody," He said truthfully and I could tell him wasn't lying because I channeled my hearing to listen to his heartbeat.

I took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm a," I said but stopped myself before continuing, "You can trust me," He said and I continued, "I'm a vampire," I said and he looked over at me confused.

"A what?" I stood up so I was standing in front of him.

"A vampire, you know a blood-sucker, monster," I said rolling my eyes at the word _monster_, I thought back to the night at the Mikaelson's, when Rebekah called herself a monster.

"I don't believe you," He said and I swallowed hard, "You're gonna have to show me."

I nodded and I let my face change, I could feel my fangs coming out and my eyes turned blood red with the veins becoming dark. He looked up at me intently squinting his eyes, but he wasn't scared, he was more amused and interested.

"You're not afraid of me," I asked returning back to normal and he shook his head.

"No, that was actually pretty hot," He said with a smile and I smacked his arm.

He laughed at me and stood up, he was towering over me. I never really noticed the height difference between us, he was well over 6 foot and I stood at a height of 5'5. He put his hand on my cheek and grazed his thumb across it, "Jeremy, what are you doing?"

"Screw just algebra," He said mocking his words from earlier before leaning down and mashing our lips together. I wrapped my hands around his neck and tugged at his hair and he slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him access.

We kissed for a few minutes longer before I pulled away, "We should get going, Matt and Tyler are waiting for me at the pep rally," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Who gives a damn about Tyler," He said and I looked up at him.

"I heard about your fight yesterday, Matt told me, please don't do anything stupid Jer, I don't need you getting hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt, Tyler on the other hand won't have the best luck," He said angrily and I pulled his arm and we walked down the stairs.

Jenna was still sitting on the couch, Jeremy walked into the room and I followed behind, "We're going to the pep rally, we'll be back later."

When we got to the pep rally Jeremy disappeared away from me and I found Matt and Tyler, dressed in their uniforms. I saw Stefan in a uniform too and I looked over at him confused, "Why is my brother in a team uniform?"

Tyler scoffed and looked down at me, "Haven't you heard, he's our new addition to the team."

The pep rally started and I stood by myself after Jeremy abandoned me, I heard fighting coming from somewhere and looked over to find Tyler and Jeremy fighting. I ran over but someone pulled me back and I saw Stefan intervene and pull Tyler off of Jeremy. Tyler went to punch Stefan but he stopped his fist and looked at him in shock, Jeremy picked up a broken bottle and threw it but it cut Stefan in the hand.

I ran over to Jeremy but he pushed me away from him and stormed off, Tyler turned and bumped into me and I pushed him with a lot of force. "What the hell was that for?" He asked grabbing my arms.

"Why did you have to beat up Jeremy?" I screamed and he pulled me away before I caused a scene, "Tyler, let go of me!"

"Shut up, Kass," He said and freed my arms.

I walked away from him angrily and left the pep rally and walked home by myself, I walked through my door and no one was home. I went up to my room and dove onto my bed and fell asleep immediately.


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Not Over You

**_Damn, damn girl you do it well and I thought you were innocent.  
You took this heart and put it through hell, but still you're magnificent.  
I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me,  
I turn around and I'm back in the game, even better than the old me.  
But I'm not even close without you._**

**Chapter Sixteen – Not Over You**

I stared at my dress in the mirror, I was wearing the exact one from 1864, I patted it down, it fit me better now than back then. My hair was curled down my back and braided in the front, like how Rebekah taught me. I fixed my make-up and took one last look in the mirror before heading down the stairs. I heard Damon and Stefan fighting in the living room, I walked in and they both shot glances at me.

"Ah, sister, you look exactly the same as you did in 1864," Damon said smiling and Stefan watched me intently.

"As do you, brothers," I curtsied.

Damon walked over to me, "It looks like we'll be going solo again, so don't leave me for another boy again, please."

"Don't worry, I won't," I reassured Damon thinking back to the night I first met the love of my life, Kol Mikaelson. The thought of him brought back feelings, which I couldn't separate as good or bad.

"We have a Founder's Party to attend," I said raising my hand pointing towards the door and we all made our way out. We walked up to the Lockwood Mansion and Tyler was standing at the door inviting everyone in.

I walked up and he stared at me blankly, trying to find something to say, "Hello Tyler," I said with a slight smile.

"You look stunning," He commented and I sighed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said back and he grinned.

"Welcome to the party, please come in," A woman said to Damon and Stefan, then looked over at Tyler and me.

She walked over to us and whispered something to Tyler and he nodded, "I'm Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother, it's my pleasure to meet you."

"Kassie Salvatore," I returned a smile and shook her head.

"Please, come in," She said and I nodded and walked into their house. I scanned the room and saw Stefan with Elena, I walked up to Damon who was already drinking. I walked up next to him and he handed me a glass of champagne, "Why do I feel as though past keeps repeating itself?"

"Because it does," Damon said through gritted teeth and finished his glass and grabbed another.

I shrugged and looked around the room, I saw a boy from across the room in a black suit, he had dirty blonde hair spiked up. My heart skipped a beat and I felt sick to my stomach, my breathing started to get heavier and Damon looked at me confused, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said looking away from the boy, "I'll be right back."

I walked in that direction but when I looked up, he wasn't there any longer, I turned around and scanned the room and there was no sign of him. My heart dropped instantly and I felt disoriented and confused, _why was I hoping it was him_?

I felt someone grab my arm and I turned around and saw Matt standing in front of me, "Hey Matty."

"Don't tell me you're here all alone," He said crossing his arms and I shrugged, "Jeremy didn't ask you?"

I quirked an eyebrow confused, "No, why would he? We haven't talked in a week since he stormed away from me at the pep rally."

"Oh, I mentioned asking you and he got really mad and said he was going to ask you, so I'm surprised he didn't."

"Where is he?"

"Probably invading an alcohol cabinet," He said and I nodded.

"I'll be right back," I walked away from him and into another room and there he was, in fact, invading an alcohol cabinet.

I walked over to him and nudged his side with my elbow and he looked down and noticed me standing there, he jaw dropped, "Kass, you look-you look amazing."

I smirked at him and took in his attire then looked back up at him, "You look pretty good yourself."

He looked around the room before focusing back on me and I stared up at him blankly, "You didn't come with anyone?"

"That's actually why I'm in here talking to you," I said and he furrowed his eyebrows together, "I was talking to Matt and he mentioned something." His mouth opened and little bit but I cut him off and kept talking, "He said that he was thinking about asking me but you said you were going to, but here I am, at the Founder's Ball all alone."

"I could explain," He said and I put my hand on my hip, "I was going to ask you but your brother was over with Elena and mentioned it was best for you to come alone."

I cocked my head back, "Why would he do that?"

He shrugged and put his hand out for mine, "I don't know what his intentions are, but if you want to be here with me, may I have this dance?"

"Do you want to be here with me?" I asked not taking his hand but instead staring at him curiously.

He didn't pull his hand away, "This isn't about me, this is about what you want. If you want to be here with me, you're going to be the one that makes the first move this time."

I swallowed hard while watching him intently, he moved his hand away and brought it back down to his side. I didn't know what I wanted, I thought about it for a few seconds as his face began to drop.

I held out my hand for him, "This isn't very wise of you," He smirked at me and I shook my head. "Making a vampire think about what they want, it's not in your best interest to question me."

He placed his hand in mine and leaned down to my ear, "But now look at us, we both got what we want."

We walked out of the room and back into the party, everyone was standing around socializing, Damon was talking to Elena. We walked onto the dance floor as the song began and I put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder as his went to my waist.

As we danced I didn't make eye contact with him, I searched around the room and he looked down at me. "What's wrong, Kassandra?"

I looked up at him confused on why he called me Kassandra, "Why did you call me Kassandra?"

"I just thought since we're at a Founder's Party, I should call you by your formal name, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"No, it's perfectly okay," I reassured him touching his face lightly with my hand, "I like when you say it fully."

"What's your full name?" He asked.

We spun around to the music as more and more couples joined in dancing, "Kassandra Adelaide Salvatore."

"That's a very unique name," He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"It is," I said back and he smiled down widely at me.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said more seriously and I nodded, "What's it like being a vampire?"

"It's amazing, you feel so much power and strength," I answered back and he listened closely to every word.

"May I ask how you turned?" He said and I thought about it for a second before deciding to go with a lie, not throwing my brother's into the mix.

"My ex-boyfriend at the time, he wanted us to be forever," I winced when I said the last part, because it was partly true. Kol did think about turning me that one night, but he decided against it, that it wasn't for the best. He believed if we were truly meant to be forever, we would find a way. _And we did, at least for a while_.

"So he turned you?"

"Yes, one night he fed me his blood and then snapped my neck," I said and he nodded, "He made me feed the next day to finish the transition."

"Where is he now?" He asked and I swallowed hard.

I didn't know where he was, I didn't know if Niklaus kept his word and kept him locked up in that box after all these years. I didn't know if they left New Orleans, where they were. I knew absolutely nothing about the Mikaelson's. I never heard their names mentioned since I left them, like no one knew about them. It was like they were my own little secret that I had to keep hidden away.

"I don't know where he is, we went our separate ways many years ago," I said and he looked at me oddly.

"How long?" I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been a vampire?"

"145 years," I breathed out and he let go of me and took a step away from me.

"Jeremy," I said stepping towards him but he backed away once again, "Please don't freak out, I trusted you with this."

"I need to go," He said and I swallowed hard as he walked away from me and into another room.

I heard someone walk up behind me and I saw Damon standing there with a glare, "We have to have a little talk, now don't we, Miss I-trust-any-guy-who-says-I'm-pretty?"

I pushed him hard on the chest but he didn't budge, "This is none of your business, Damon, leave me alone."

"Isn't it?" He asked.

"No," I said sternly.

He squinted his eyes at me, "You are so foolish when it comes to love, you like him."

"So what if I do?" I asked harshly and he pulled my arm and dragged me off the dance floor and into a private room.

"We both are aware of how you get when it comes to love, now don't be a naïve little girl and act like an adult."

"At least I can still believe in love after all these years, you're too busy still obsessing over Katherine!"

"And you're still obsessing over that boy that you will like anyone who gives you attention until you get over him!"

I pushed him harder in the chest and he stumbled backwards, "I AM OVER KOL!"

I screamed and that was the first time I have mentioned his name to my brother in over a century, "Kol? So you do know who he is, you always acted like you had no clue who I was talking about."

"I don't know who you're talking about," I said sharply not making eye contact with him.

Stefan walked into the room and looked between both of us, "What's going on?" He asked and Damon smirked before answering.

"Our little sister is desperately trying to get over a boy from 145 years ago, yet she's being Judge-Trudy on me about Katherine."

I walked over to Stefan and pushed him backwards, "You are a douche bag as well, telling Jeremy not to be my escort, I saw this coming from Damon, but not you."

"It was to protect you, Kassandra," Stefan said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so glad that I could trust my own brothers," I said sarcastically.

"Well come on Kaddie, why don't you tell Stefan about your great reveal to the Little Gilbert?" Damon said and I whipped my body around to face him.

"What did I tell you about calling me Kaddie?" I said appearing in front of him and barring my fangs at him.

"Oh, low blow, was that Kol's little pet name for you?"

"Kol, wasn't that the boy you met at the Founder's Ball in 1864?" Stefan asked and I tangled my fingers in my hair.

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME!"

"Why Kaddie? Does it bring back bad memories, did he leave you and never come back? Leaving you scarred from the pain he left behind," Damon said and I couldn't reel my thoughts. _The only thing on my mind was Kol, Kol, and Kol_.

"Do you feel that Kass?" Damon stepped towards me and I felt a lump in my throat and my stomach dropped, "All that hurt and pain bottled inside you?"

I nodded trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall, "Stop, Damon," I let out weakly and he smirked.

"Very well," He walked out of the room leaving Stefan and me alone in the room.

After a few minutes when I was calmer than I formerly was, Stefan asked, "You told Jeremy?"

"I only told him about me, not you or Damon, I'm not throwing the only two people I have left under the bus."

"Thank you," He said and went to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"You're gonna need to tell Elena," I said and he nodded, "I know I do."

He left the room leaving me in the room alone, I could smell alcohol so I walked over to where it was coming from and found a bottle. I opened it and started to drink straight out of the bottle, after a few minutes I heard the door open.

I looked over and Tyler was walking into the room angrily, he saw me drinking and walked over grabbing the bottle out of my hands. He put it to his lips and began to down it, "Hey Ty, how are you? I'm good, how are you, I see you're drinking by yourself. I feel shitty, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically and he pulled the bottle away from his mouth and wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but this night has gone to complete shit," He said and I nodded.

"I know how you feel," I agreed, "What happened to you?"

"Vicki dumped me," He groaned and took another swig of the alcohol. "What about you? Where's your Prince in shining armor?"

"He bailed on me after making me admit I want him," I sighed and took the bottle off of him and took a sip.

I passed it back to him, "I'm sorry," He said.

"No, you're not," I said shaking my head and the room started spinning, "Holy shit, that is strong."

I put my head in my hands and he laughed, "It is, I'm already feeling it and you had about twice the amount of me."

He finished the rest of the bottle and walked over to the cabinet and found another bottle and walked back over to me. He sat down on the couch and I joined him and laid my head in his lap,  
"Why did Jeremy have to leave me?"

"Do you like Jeremy?" He asked and I looked up at him but his face was blurry and I couldn't see straight.

"I don't know how I feel, but everyone always leaves," I slurred and he listened, "I just want someone to stay, just once."

"I believe you'll find the right person one day, someone who wants to be with you forever, you won't only be theirs but you'll be their forever, their one and only. They'll want you to be theirs, your hand in marriage. Invite you in his family and love you unconditionally."

I blinked a few times at him realizing I had that, but instead of returning the favor, I ruined it completely. Instead of him being my one and only, my forever, I did something horrible. So horribly wrong, that I can't forgive myself. I find myself remembering that day time to time, his face was so hurt, he was so vulnerable. I ruined every ounce of happiness we had, I set fire to his hopes and dreams when I slept with someone else. But that someone else was not only someone he knew, but his own brother. I threw away everything, for a one night stand that meant nothing to me.

"Kass, are you okay?" He whispered and I leaned up.

"No, I'm really not," I said and I could feel warm tears running down my cheeks.

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you, I was only trying to help," I stood up and started to back away towards the door, "I'm sorry."

He stood up and chased after me and I started to run away from him but I tripped over the small table and fell onto the ground, _no one was there to catch me_.

"Oh God," He said running over to me and scooping me up in his arms, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said standing up on my own and pushing him away, "But I need to go."

"Kassie, I don't think you should be going anywhere until you sober up," He said grabbing onto my arm and tightening his grip not letting me go.

"Tyler," I stammered, "Thank you for helping me realize," I said standing on my tiptoes and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

With that my wrist was let go and I could move freely, I walked out of the room and through the house, I walked out of the party and onto the grass. I walked up to the lake and stopped at the edge of it, I stared out blankly.

I swallowed hard before continuing, "Kol, can you hear me?" I said quietly out loud and I knew he couldn't but I could feel his presence. "I know the past century, I've been trying to forget you and all the pain you put me through, but today I realized something."

I picked up a rock and threw it into the lake and heard the loud splash, "I need to move on from you, I can't keep living my life wondering if we'll meet you again. So I guess this is my final goodbye, I'm breaking my last promise."

_"Don't leave me," I whispered as he trailed circles along my bare spine as I cuddled closer to his warm body, "Promise me we'll never say goodbye."_

_"I promise I'll never say goodbye," I said kissing his chest._

_He leaned down and kissed my forehead and pet my hair back, "Do you know which day was the single-handedly best day of my existence?" _

_I shook my head intertwining our fingers together and closed my eyes, "Tell me."_

_"The day that we met again, I never gave up on you. I never gave up on us, I always believed that if we were meant to be together, that we would meet again."_

_"Kol Mikaelson, you are my forever," I said kissing his cheek and he leaned down closer to me so his lips were centimeters away from mine._

_He pressed his lips to mine gently and kissed me slowly, "Forever and always."_

I shot my eyes open when I heard a loud bang in the sky, I looked up and saw fireworks exploding over the lake. I turned around and sat down on the bench, only big enough for two people. I could feel his presence next to me, I turned slightly to the empty seat inches away from where I was.

"Kol," I whispered barely audible even to myself, "Was this pure luck as well?"

I stood up once it was finished and shivered, I laughed to myself wishing I had a suit jacket to wrap around myself, but I didn't. I started to walk home when I walked by Jeremy's house, I hesitated about going to knock on his door. But I decided against it, I walked to my house and got into my room. I changed out of my dress, with a struggle, and laid down into my bed, I stared blankly around my room. Thinking back on the people that we used to be, I came into realization, "Kol Mikaelson, I'm **not over you**."


	18. Chapter Seventeen - Bring Back the Past

**_Man, you had it all when you were just a kid,  
Do you even remember who you were back then?  
What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting for?  
Don't stop, march on._**

**Chapter Seventeen – Bring Back the Past**

After the Founder's Party, Jeremy and Vicki began to start dating, he started to ignore me again in class and in the hallways. Tyler didn't like the idea of them together just as much as me, he couldn't believe someone would actually leave him. I spent a lot of time with him and Matt after they broke up, we would go to the Grill a lot. But of course, Vicki worked there and he would always be there visiting her.

But my brother weaseled his way into the mess and turned Vicki, but she was out of control and bit Jeremy and attacked Elena. Stefan killed her and then Damon compelled Jeremy to forget, that Vicki left town.

I walked through the hallway with Jeremy, we've been on good terms again, but we're always on and off, "What are you doing tonight?"

I looked up at him and shrugged, "Nothing really, why?"

"Do you want to come over, I think your brothers are going to be over too," He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure sounds good," I answered.

Later that day, I sat on the single chair in the living room and watched Jeremy and Damon play video games, which Damon was dominating. Jeremy's phone began to ring and as quickly as he picked it up, he threw it back down, "Who you dodging?"

Jeremy answered, "This girl, Anna, she could be, uh, persistent."

"She hot?" Damon asked him and I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah, but she could be weird," Jeremy retorted.

"Hot trumps weird, trust me," Damon said causing Jeremy to laugh and I huffed out an annoyed breath and hung my legs over the arm of the chair.

They both glanced over to me quickly, "Don't you two have anything better to talk about rather than hot girls?"

Damon smirked, "Am I sensing a hint of jealousy from my little sister?"

Jeremy looked over at me confused but I didn't make any eye contact with me, "Nope, not at all."

Damon stopped playing the game and handed me the controller so I moved to sit down next to Jeremy, I sat down and placed my legs in his lap. "Make yourself comfortable then," He said and I chuckled at him.

"I just did," I said looking over at him and he shook his head and began the game, I hid behind trees and started to shoot people.

"What the hell, Kass!" He said when I accidently shot him and his screen went black from being killed.

I giggled, "Don't sneak up on a lady!"

"You're not a lady," He let out lowly and my jaw dropped.

"Well that's rude," I said and stopped paying attention to the screen and I got shot and died. "Damn you, you let me get killed," I said jutting out my bottom lip and he pinched my side and I let out a loud yelp. "Jeremy, don't do that!"

That only caused him to do it once again but harder this time and I squirmed in my seat, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

I jumped up quickly so I was hovering over him and he placed his hand on my hip, "I believe I told you to stop."

He leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips when I heard footsteps reentering the room and I sat back down where I was as Damon, Elena and Stefan walked in.

Damon sat on the arm of the chair and I stared up at him, "So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day, who else did you show it to?"

Jeremy didn't look over at him and kept playing his video game, "Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill," Damon said and I gave him a confused look and Elena crossed her arms behind him as Stefan watched.

"You're kidding me right?"

Elena joined in, "Jer, did you tell anyone, other than Mr. Saltzman, about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked looking in between all of them and I leaned back against the couch.

Elena sounded annoyed, "Who else did you tell?"

"Just that girl, Anna," Jeremy answered and went back to his game, "The hot, weird one?" Damon asked and Jeremy answered, "Yeah."

Stefan added, "Wait, who's Anna?"

"That's what I want to find out," Damon asked looking back at Jeremy. "How do you know her?"

"Can't you just lay off the questions?" I asked annoyed and moved my feet from Jer's lap and sat up to look at Damon.

"I just know her, she wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight," Jeremy said and Damon smirked, "Perfect, I'll drive, come on!" Damon said standing pulling Jeremy with him.

"I'm going with you too, then," I said annoyed following them out to Damon's car.

We walked into the Grill and Jeremy walked over to the pool tables by himself and I sat at a table with Damon. "So who do you think this mystery chick is?" Damon asked me and I shrugged taking a sip of my Bourbon and he did the same.

"I have no idea, I didn't even know he was talking to someone," I said honestly.

"But I thought you knew everything about him and he knew everything about you, and you were going to drive into the sunset together?"

"Drop it Damon, we're just on good terms again since Vicki died, I don't need him hating me again," I said looking over at the boy standing awkwardly by himself.

I saw him look over at someone and smile, then the girl, Anna, came into view and my jaw dropped instantly, "Wait, is that-"

"Annabelle," I said quietly looking at one of my best friends from 1864, "I didn't know she was still alive."

"Well now we know who mystery girl is, you can't tell him you know her," Damon said strictly to my pointing a finger in my face.

After figuring out who the mystery girl is, we left the Grill and Damon and I departed our separate ways, I walked back into our house, but I could sense I wasn't alone. I heard a noise come from the other room, I creeped in quietly and saw someone standing there with a bow and arrow.

He shot the arrow at me but I caught it quickly with my reflexes and he shot another, I bolted out of the room and hid against the wall, "Who are you?" He shouted at me and I took a deep breath.

"I could ask you the same question, you're in my house," I screamed and he entered the room, the bow still pointed towards me.

He looked a lot like Damon, but with a little bit of Stefan mixed in because of his hair, it was straight down against his face. His cheeks were rosy and he was wearing all black clothing and had a frown present. "This is my house, what did you do to my father?"

"Zach is your dad?" I asked taking a step towards him and he put his finger on the trigger and I stepped back putting my hands in the air, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He barked at me still not lowering the weapon.

I leaned against the wall, "I'm Kassandra Salvatore," I answered and his face changed as he lowered his weapon down. "Now can I ask you a question?" I asked and he nodded slightly, "Who are you?"

"Nico Salvatore," He said quietly and I nodded.

"You said you're Zach's son, right?" He nodded, "I'm one of your ancestors, I promise you no harm."

"My father is dead, how am I supposed to believe you promise no harm?" He spit through gritted teeth.

I stepped forward and took the bow and arrow out of his hands and placed them down on the ground, "You're family, I won't hurt you. I swear I didn't touch Zach, my brother did when my other brother and Zach chained him up."

He looked around, "Where are they?"

"They are over this girl Elena's house," I retorted.

"Jeremy's sister, Elena?" He asked and I cocked my head to the side.

"How do you know Jeremy?"

He smirked, "I used to be best friends with the kid."

"How old are you?" I asked curiously circling around him.

He put his arm out halting me and I jumped away from him, "I'm seventeen," He answered and I nodded.

"Sixteen," I said pointing my finger at him and smiling, "But actually 161," I admitted and he took in my appearance.

"You don't age?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Can I ask you a question, because there's something I'm not understanding, if Stefan, Damon and I are all vampires, how did you get conceived?"

"You remember that other brother of yours?" I nodded, he died in battle, "He impregnated a woman before his passing, she gave birth to Zachary then so on so forth."

"Oh," I said folding my arms across my chest, "Lucky she could bore a child."

"Vampires can't procreate?" He asked and I shook my head sharply.

"No, it's impossible, but we sure do love to try," I chuckled and so did he, "Sometimes I wish I was human, so I could make a family of my own. That's all I ever wanted growing up, getting married and starting a family."

I heard the door swing open, "Enough with the sob story, Kassandra, now what do we have here? Dinner?"

I whipped my head around to Damon and appeared in front of him, "You aren't going to lay a hand on him. Understand, brother?" I said sarcastically.

"I can handle myself," I heard Nico say from behind me and I turned to him.

I chuckled at him and I could feel Stefan watching him intently, he took a step forward but I put my hand out stopping him. "Stefan, no."

"What do you want with us? Who are you?" Stefan asked him.

"I'm Nico," He answered and Damon rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the way walking towards him. Nico shot an arrow at him but Damon caught it in his hand, "I'm the one doing the talking."

Damon laughed at him, "Who the hell do you think you are, Nico?"

"I'm Nickolas Salvatore, I was "Uncle Zach's" son, but you took his life into your own hands," He said keeping the bow raised.

"Lower the arrow," Damon challenged him taking a step closer and Nico shot another arrow towards him, but he dodged and it hit me in the arm.

I let out a cry and Nico dropped the bow immediately to the ground but Damon took that as his cue to push him against the wall by his neck. "What do you want?"

"Let," He choked out, "Go. Of. Me."

Damon pushed tighter on his throat before dropping him to the floor, landing on both feet, "I'm going to get a drink."

Stefan walked over to Nico as I pulled the arrow out of my arm, Nico went to run over to me but Stefan pushed him back. "No, stay away from her."

"Stefan, it's fine," I said walking over to them, "He lives in this house, so I suggest you play nice, because he has no problem shooting an arrow in your arm."

"I'm sorry Kass," He said innocently and I smiled at him.

"It's not a problem," I answered, "Now I need to go to sleep, I'm beat."

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews again guys! Now you guys meet Nico Salvatore (Faceclaim: Chace Crawford) who will become a regular character in this story. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm trying to rush through these chapters so we can get back to the good parts, so bare with me darlings. I hope you enjoyed! Please continue with the reviews, that's what motivates me to keep writing. If I know you like it, the faster I'll update because I have the next few chapters written already!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen - Dating Vows

**_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can.  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back,  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack, trouble maker!_**

**Chapter Eighteen – Dating Vows**

I was playing a game of pool with Tyler while Matt was working, cleaning off a table, "Ten kegs! Do you know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up." Tyler said to Matt and I took my shot shooting a ball into a socket and Tyler sighed letting me go again.

"Duke's a douche," Matt said placing empty glasses in his bucket.

Tyler chuckled, "Yeah a douche with ten kegs, a.k.a. my new best friend," He said and Jeremy was sitting at the table near us. He overheard Tyler and laughed at his comment, "What's the problem, Gilbert?"

I rolled my eyes at Tyler, "Don't have one, Lockwood," Jeremy responded while Tyler was shooting the Q ball towards the others breaking them up.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Tyler commented and Matt looked at him, "Don't you ever get bored of it?"

"Of what?"

Matt smirked before walking away from us, "Yourself," And Jeremy laughed at him once again, which caused me to let out a small giggle as well.

Tyler glared at Jeremy, "Keep laughing, buddy."

I smacked his arm and pointed an angry finger in his face, "Play nice, Ty." Jeremy watched me and smirked at my lecturing of Tyler, "You too Jeremy!"

Caroline walked into the Grill and walked up to Jeremy asking about where Elena was since her and Bonnie haven't been answering their phones. After she was done she walked up to Matt cheerfully, "Hey!"

Matt looked up, "Hey."

"So I have a speech, it is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?" She asked Matt and I looked over to Tyler and we both bit our lips trying to hold in our laughter.

"Yes, it's a "you kissed me and I don't want things to be weird" speech. It's pre-emptive." She said and I chuckled lowly and Tyler shot me a look to stay quiet.

Matt chuckled at her choice of words, "Pre-emptive."

"Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets or were like ooged out…"

Matt cut her off, "Ooged huh?"

"Can I just get on with the speech part?" She asked and I grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him away from them, "And that was our cue to leave, I don't need to listen to her being all lovey dovey with him."

Tyler laughed at me and leaned against a pool table, "I like this thing we have between us, you know."

"What "thing" would that be, Tyler?" I asked tilting my head onto my right shoulder and batting my eyelashes at him.

He shook his head, "You're doing it on purpose," He said slapping my arm and I threw my head back laughing. "No, I like just being your friend, hanging out with you, it's nice to actually have someone who understands me. That wants me around, you know?"

I smiled at him widely, "Aw, I'm your best friend, aren't I?" I clapped my hands together excitedly then folded them together.

"I guess you are," He said shrugging. "Will you be willing to go to Duke's party with me tonight? It doesn't have to be a date or anything, I just want someone to go with."

"Wait, it doesn't have to be a date, I like this Tyler," I said crossing my arms and he shook his head laughing. "Yeah, I'd love to go with you Ty."

"Cool, so it's a date?" He said with a wink.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well you're persistent, you know if maybe you would have just asked me, I would have said yes."

I walked away from him to take my shot and he ran over beside me, "Well then will you be my date?"

I looked up at him and shrugged then took my next shot without answering him, "You'll find out soon enough."

We left the Grill shortly after and he walked me home, I walked into the house and I could hear someone in the living room. I walked in and saw Nico with his bags packed and he was drinking, "Where are you going, Mister I'm-on-a-mission?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"What's with you and Damon, these weird nicknames you come up with?" He laughed while drinking bourbon and making a disgusted face, "How do you and Damon drink this so easily?"

I chuckled and took his cup off of him, "Years of practice, my friend."

I took a sip and handed it back to him and he put it back down, not drinking anymore, "Well what are you up to tonight?"

"Well you see, while my brothers are going to open the tomb to save Katherine, I'd rather live a teenage life that I never had, so I'm going to a keg."

"Duke's?" He asked and I nodded, "That guy is such a douche."

I laughed, "So I've heard, where are you going?"

"Out of town for a few days, I'll be back around Founder's Day," He said picking up his bags and standing up straight.

He started to walk away, "Well I'll see you when you get back Nico!" I yelled to him as he walked out of the house. I picked up the rest of his cup and threw it back before going to get ready for this party.

I was wearing my black leggings with my black leather boots that come up to my knees, with a black tank top that clung tightly to my body. I put my leather jacket on top of it and curled my hair and applied my make-up and put on my red lipstick. I looked back in my mirror one last time, before I heard a knock on the door.

I bounded down my stairs and opened the door to reveal Tyler, who was standing there with a wide grin on his face. "Hey," He said showing his white teeth, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded stepping outside of my house, "Yes, let's get this show on the road."

We walked down the street together and I could feel his eyes keep wandering to me, "Stop staring," I said sternly and I felt him tense up.

"I'm sorry, but you look great and I can't believe you finally agreed on a date, even if it only is to some lame ass party."

I looked over at him, "Who said this was a date?" His face dropped instantly and I chuckled at him before putting my arm through his and leaning my head on his shoulder.

When we got to the party music was blaring and I could smell beer immediately, "Well this is what parties are all about, huh?"

He looked down at me and shook his head, "Stop being so lame, this is what all the great parties are like? You can't say you've been to better," He said looking down at me like he was correct. But I let him win, but believe me, I've definitely been to better.

We walked up to a few people and he introduced me, he handed me a cup and I started to drink it slowly. A guy asked Tyler to chug with him so he agreed and I watched from the sidelines, Tyler beat him of course.

"Done!" He said throwing his cup down onto the ground, "Hey, uh, I'll be right back," He said walking away from him. I looked over and saw him walking towards Jeremy and I rolled my eyes and began to walk over there. "Hey man, you got any weed?"

"Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths and now you want to party with me?" He asked and I stood next to Tyler.

"Hey, lighten up Gilbert, I'm only asking a question," He said trying to be civil, mainly on my part because I asked him to.

Jeremy shook his head, "Dude, I don't get you, man."

Tyler stopped him before he walked away, "It's a party, you're a partier. There's no need to psycho-analyze it."

"I don't party anymore and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you," Jeremy said and I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"No problem, carry on just standing there, by yourself. All alone, the enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?"

I smacked Tyler's arm, "Ty, I thought I told you to be nice tonight and I am his friend, so shut your mouth and let's walk away."

We turned to walk away and I pulled Tyler's arm when I heard Jeremy shout something, "Kass!" I turned around to him, "Why do you even hang out with him, he's a total dick," I felt Tyler tense up but I held his hand to calm him down.

I saw Anna walk up to Jeremy and she looked over at me, "Kassandra?"

"Hey Anna, what are you doing here?" I asked and she looked up at Jeremy, "Jeremy invited me to come here with him."

I nodded and started to walk away from them and Tyler leaned back against a tree, "Why does he always need to be a punk?"

"Why can't you two just settle your differences, it's getting annoying being caught in the center of your never-ending war." I crossed my arms and he pulled me closer to him, "I tried playing nice tonight, but he's always looking for trouble."

I poked his chest, "Maybe you're the one looking for trouble."

"Well you seem like trouble and I am looking for you," He said with a smirk moving his hand to my hip and I shook my head at him.

"Ty, seriously, you need to play nice with Jeremy, he's one of my closest friends. All I have is you, him, Matty and Nico, I need you all to get along, for my own sanity."

He nodded leaning his head back against the tree, "Okay, okay, I swear I'll try to act nicer towards him, but it's not going to be easy."

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek then walking away from him and I heard him say a slew of curse words before chasing after me. "You are such a tease," He said once he finally caught up to me.

I looked over at him and nudged him with my elbow, "I know I am."

Tyler got us two more beers and we walked over to where Matt was, who was laying on a tree alone, "Hey, where's your date?"

"Who knows," Matt said and Tyler chuckled.

"Ah, is the honeymoon over already?" Tyler asked and Matt sat up so I sat down beside him, "Maybe."

Tyler smirked, "After all that grief you gave me about liking her, I figured it would last longer than five minutes."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Look, I just-I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She-she seems like she might be clingy."

I scoffed, "Might be?" I laughed and he glared at me, "Come on Matty, she's the definition of a five-staged clinger."

"Well then, that's a good thing. I need my boy single anyway." He watched Matt, who shook his head at his best friend. Tyler looked over and I looked too and spotted Caroline, "Ooh, incoming."

She walked up to us, "Hey, there you are!" She said then looked over and saw me next to him and gave me a dirty look.

"Here I am," Matt said trying to be convincing that he was excited to see her.

"Well Tyler, can you be a good date and go with me to get another drink?" I said standing up and holding out my hand for him. Caroline looked at me and gave me a sarcastic smile, "Of course, I'm not drunk enough anyway."

We walked over to the keg and he was doing a keg stand, he was getting beyond wasted and someone was starting a fight with him. "Come on, buddy, you think you're a tough guy?" The guy said to Tyler and Tyler pushed him.

The guy threw Tyler onto the ground and started to punch him repeatedly, no one around us seemed to take notice or care, for that matter. I pulled the guy off of Tyler and he was confused when he saw me, "You are going to leave here and not remember anything."

He repeated it back to me and then left, Tyler was barely conscious, I helped him up and flashed him out of the cemetery. I walked up to his house, I could hear his mother walking around inside. I walked up and knocked on his door, she opened the door and when she saw her son, she gasped.

"I know this looks bad, Mrs. Lockwood, but please don't freak out," I pleaded and she nodded directing me to come inside. "He got into a fight, he's going to be fine, but he needs to sleep it off."

She nodded, "Go on, bring him up to his room." I nodded and helped him up the stairs then once I was out of sight, I flashed us up into his room and laid him down on the bed.

"Tyler, are you alright?" I asked tucking him into his bed and he let out a low, "Yeah."

I turned off his light and laid down next to him, I turned him to face me, I could see his eyes dilating. "You aren't going to remember the occurrences of tonight, all you remember is going to the party with me then blacking out drunk. I stayed the night with you to make sure that you were okay," I said and he repeated it back to me.

I bit down on his wrist and fed him my blood to heal him quicker, he fell asleep shortly after and then I drifted to sleep. I woke up before him the next morning, he was still passed out. I climbed out of his bed quickly trying not to wake him, I saw his T-shirt laying on the ground and pulled it over my head. I grabbed my leather jacket in my head and walked over to the door and opened it quietly.

I went to step out but slammed into someone, I looked up and saw Matt who was staring down at me confused, "Kassie?"

I heard Tyler starting to wake up from behind us and I threw my head back in annoyance, "Shush, Matty, this isn't what it looks like."

"So it doesn't look like you're sleeping with my best friend?"

I shook my head and pulled him inside the room, "No, I walked him home last night and we fell asleep, nothing happened."

"Doesn't sound like Tyler to me," He said eyeing his friend who was laying there on his bed, shirtless. "Why does he have his shirt off then?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, "I wasn't going to make him sleep uncomfortably, he was wasted last night. I just wanted to make sure he was okay, I care about him."

"You do?" I heard someone say behind me and I whipped my head around to a woken up Tyler. His hair was messy, sticking up in all sorts of directions and he was sitting up straight in bed staring at me.

I looked back over to Matt, "Great, we woke him up," I looked back over to Tyler, "Yes, of course I care about you, Ty."

"What happened last night?" Matt asked him and Tyler looked at me.

"I don't remember much, just that I got wasted and blacked out, she stayed to make sure I was okay I guess," He said and I smirked.

"See I told you!" I laughed in Matt's face, "Now you won't doubt me ever again, will you?"

They both ignored me and Tyler stood up and walked over to us, "Why are you here Matt?"

He looked down at the ground, "My mom just came home, I didn't know who else to go to, but I need to talk to someone."

"I'll let you guys talk," I said and leaned up and kissed Tyler on the cheek then Matt, "I'll see the two of you later."

I left the Lockwood's house and walked home, Damon was in there with a few girls, feeding off of them. I walked past them and up into my room and laid down on my bed, before deciding to get a shower. So I showered then proceeded to get ready then left the house once again and headed to the Grill to eat.

A few days later I was playing a game of pool with a local boy, he was cute and asked me to play, so I thought why not? I was beating him, it was simple to win against mortals, "You're cheating," He said and I shook my head.

"No, it's simple physics, you just need to know how to hit it," I explained as I shot the Q ball towards the 8 ball and sinking it in. "See?" I said with a smirk.

I looked over and saw Tyler walking away from his dad and towards the pool tables, I turned away from him quickly. I was hoping he didn't see me, but I knew that wasn't the deal when two arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey," He said whispering in my ear and I turned in his arms and hugged him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said letting go of him and shooing the local boy away from us quickly.

He looked over at the Mayor and rolled his eyes, "My dad and I were supposed to eat here but then he invited this new family to sit with us. He was obviously flirting and her daughter wasn't as hot as you so I left," He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed at him, "Very funny Tyler, how's Matty doing with his mom?"

"Lecturing her," He explained and I nodded, "He's being the parent in their relationship."

"I feel so bad for him, he's growing up too quickly," I said putting the stick back up on the wall and walking back over to him. "How's him and the she-devil?"

He chuckled when he realized I was talking about Caroline, "I know she's not your favorite person, but she isn't that bad."

Matt walked out of the back of the Grill carrying a rag over his shoulder and carrying his busboy bucket, I sat down at a random table quickly. "Oh my God," I said obnoxiously and Tyler shot me a confused look, I pointed to Matt then waved him to sit with me. "Can't we get any service around here? First we sit at this dirty table, they really need to learn to train these busboys better!" I screamed loudly trying to get Matt's attention, "John, we are never going to come back to this restaurant ever again!"

"I'm sorry, Mary!" Tyler said back to me placing his face in the palm of his hands, "I tried making this special."

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE ANY SERVICE AROUND HERE?" I yelled louder this time and Matt ran towards us and I moved my head so he wouldn't realize who it was.

"I'm sorry ma'am, someone will be right with you," He apologized and I started to laugh in his face and he frowned. "Really, Kass and Tyler, I could have just gotten into a lot of trouble!"

I jumped down from the chair and Tyler followed my lead, "I'm sorry Matty!"

Tyler was staring at the table with his dad and Pearl, "Guy's not even subtle about it," He said shaking his head.

"Who is that?" Matt asked looking over at them.

Tyler slammed his hand down on the table, "It's not my mother!"

I grabbed his arm and he looked down at me, "Ty, it's going to be okay, they're only talking, they aren't doing anything wrong." He ignored me and I touched his face lightly but he turned away from me, "But she's still not my mother."

I looked over and saw Anna playing darts by herself, but then Jeremy walked into the Grill and walked over to her. I saw Pearl get up from the table with Mayor Lockwood and call Pearl away from Jeremy, I watched them walk out of the room. Jeremy looked over and saw me and waved, I waved back then he noticed Tyler next to me.

He made his way over to us, "Hey, Lockwood, do you got any weed?"

I put my hand on Tyler's chest keeping him back and Matt walked away to leave work and go home, "Drop it Gilbert."

"Both of you drop it, I'm sick of being caught in the cross fire of your never-ending battles," I said pushing them both their separate ways. "Tyler doesn't like you, you don't like Tyler, now move on, Jer," I said to him strictly and he rolled his eyes.

"Have fun with her," Jeremy muttered to Tyler before walking away and I picked up the napkin dispenser off of the empty table and threw it at the back of his head. It hit him hard and he turned around angrily, Tyler picked me up and started to pull me away. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not a piece of meat, Jeremy, stop treating me like one!" I yelled causing a scene and Tyler kept walking with me on his shoulder kicking trying to free myself.

Tyler put me down on both of my feet and told me to sit down at the table and I rolled my eyes, "Sit down, Kassie."

I sat down and crossed my arms, "You know, I understand why you hate him, I hate him too."

"No you don't," Tyler said shaking his head and a waiter came up to us and we ordered our food. "You're only saying that because you're mad at him," He said and I leaned back in the chair and huffed out.

"He's a dick sometimes though, like at least you're always a dick," I said and his jaw dropped, "Come on Ty, we both know you are."

He scoffed, "I can be nice when I want to! I'm not a dick to you," He said and I shook my head at him laughing, "What?"

"Yeah you're worse with me, instead you want to get to know me and you like me, at least Jeremy is just a dick."

He chuckled, "You don't want me to like you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I answered truthfully.

Our food came out and I started to eat my burger and fries and so did Tyler, "Grab your stuff," Mayor walked over to Tyler, "We gotta go."

"Kinda have half a burger left," Tyler said holding it up to his father and looking over to me annoyed.

"They found Vicki Donovan," His dad said and my eyes grew wide. They couldn't have found her, I watched her die. I watched Stefan shove a stake through her heart, but I couldn't tell them that so I had to pretend I was surprised.

"Are you serious? Where was she?" Tyler asked standing up. His dad added, "Storm unearthed the grave off Country Road. They just brought her body down to the morgue."

"Wait," I heard another voice say, "She's dead?" I looked over at Jeremy who was standing there shocked.

"Come on, we gotta go," Mayor said and Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me with them out of the Grill. I looked back and Jeremy was staring at us dumbfounded, he gathered his things and ran out after us. I could feel Tyler's hands shaking uncontrollably and I wanted to calm him down, but I knew I couldn't.

We drove in silence to Matt's house, I knew he was going to be heartbroken. He thought that Vicki left town, that she was safe, they didn't know she was a vampire.

We all sat around the table quietly, Caroline was making everyone coffee and I joined her in the kitchen. "This is horrible," I mumbled to her and she looked at me. "You're telling me, I was the one that had to find her," She hissed at me and I nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said honestly, sure maybe I didn't like her but I did feel bad for her.

We carried the cups into the other room and Tyler and Jeremy were sitting at the table glaring at each other. Caroline brings coffee to Matt but he didn't take it, Elena ran into the room and up to him, hugging him.


	20. Chapter Nineteen-Happy Almost Never Afte

**_Again we take the same road, two days in the same clothes.  
And I know just what she'll say if I can make all this pain go.  
Can we just stop this for a minute?  
You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it._**

**Chapter Nineteen – Almost Happy Never After**

After Vicki's death, Tyler and Jeremy made a sort of peace treaty and dropped their ongoing feud, Jeremy apologized for treating me the way he did. Matt was trying to deal with Vicki's death the best he could, but it was hard for him.

I was sitting on Jeremy's bed with him, he seemed more distant than usual, "So Jer, how's Anna doing?"

"I would like to tell you if she would answer my calls," He answered back annoyed sitting beside me on the bed.

I rubbed his arm lightly, "I'm sorry, Anna can get kind of…flaky, I mean I didn't even know she was still alive until 1908."

"She never came to find you?" He asked looking down at me and I shrugged, "No, I guess she thought it was easier that way."

He stood up quickly, "Maybe I should call her one last time," He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Anna, it's me again, Jeremy, you know the one that you like," I kicked his leg and he cried out in pain, "What the hell, Kassie. Well anyway, Anna, when you get this message, call me back?"

I chuckled as he hung up his phone, "You sound whipped."

I heard his door open, "Jeremy," Elena said as she walked into his room fully, "We need to talk about all this."

"No, we really don't," He said back and I leaned back on his bed on my elbows.

"I don't know what Anna told you, but there are things you need to know," Elena said and Jeremy shook his head at her.

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure your journal covered it," He retorted and Elena tried to defend herself, "You read my journal?"

"And save me the speech of invasion of privacy," He said and she gave him a confused look, "Because I read the section of Damon erasing my memory about what happened to Vicky."

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicky died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like this. I just wanted to take away your pain, I'm so sorry."

Jeremy walked towards her, "Get out."

"No, Jeremy," Elena said standing her ground.

"Elena! Just get out!" He yelled while walking back towards me and I gave him a weak smile, "Please," He said turning back to his sister.

She nods and leaves the room, but she turns to us in the doorway and he walks over there, "Jeremy, please…" But he slams the door in his face.

"Jer, don't you think you're being a little hard on her," I said standing up and walking towards him and he looked at me shocked.

He walked over to me and pushed me back down on the bed and leaned over me, "Are you seriously taking her side, Kass? She erased my memory, she had your brother erase my memory."

"I know and I'm sorry about how that all went down, but you didn't see how hurt you were that night, you needed our help." I pleaded and his face grew angry, "You knew they did this to me but you didn't stop them?"

I stood up but he pushed me back down again, "Jeremy, I'm not talking to you about this right now."

"Why?" He asked and I looked away from him, "How did I even get compelled you gave me this bracelet with vervein, it shouldn't have worked!"

"I," I tried saying but I stopped and he laughed in my face and stood up straight, "You were there with me that night, you told me to take of the bracelet, didn't you?"

"There was nothing else I could do Jeremy! You needed our help, you needed my help! That was the only solution," I said weakly and stood up straight.

He pointed to his door and stared at me, "Get out!"

I sighed and started to walk towards the door with my shoulders hunched over, "I'm sorry Jeremy, but it was only for your own good."

"Get out, now!" He screamed louder and I jumped away from the power in his voice and opened the door, "I'm sorry." I mumbled one last time before walking out of the bedroom and walking down the steps.

"Kassie?" I heard Elena say and I pursed my lips together as I got to the bottom of the stairs, "Is he okay?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, he kicked me out because I was trying to defend you. He remembered me giving him the vervein bracelet and that it had to be me that made him take it off so Damon could compel him."

"He's so stubborn," She said crossing her arms.

"He's going through a rough patch right now, he'll be fine," I reassured her then left the Gilbert House and started walking home.

I walked into the house and Damon and Stefan were in the living room, "Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her." I heard Damon say as I walked through the door, "Talk about what?" I asked and he stopped leaving.

"John is Elena's father," He said and I nodded, "See, looks like I'm not the only one shocked by this news Stefan. You need to put the pieces together, we can go on Maury or something!" Damon said cheerfully and Stefan frowns.

"Stop frowning, you don't need any more wrinkles on that forehead of yours," I said to Stefan and he glared at me.

He walked towards me and I tilted my head on my shoulder, "What's happening with you?" He barked in my face and I heard Damon leave the room completely.

"No, I think the question is what's wrong with you?" I said pushing him away from me, "I am done with the childish games."

Stefan chuckled, "Well you're the child here."

"I'm a bigger adult then you," I said stepping in his face and I heard someone clear their throat behind us, "Kassie."

I turned around to see Nico in the doorway, he was watching us intently and I walked towards him, "Nico! You're back in town!"

"Yeah, so what did I miss?" He asked glaring at Stefan and I dragged him upstairs to inform him with everything that has happened.

It was Founder's Day in Mystic Falls and the parade has just finished, I didn't care about going. All my friends were in the parade but I wasn't so I came late, when it was just about to finish up. Matt and Tyler saw me and waved to me, I waved back but I saw Caroline get angry when Matt waved.

I spotted Damon walking by me and I ran to catch up to him, he was following Jeremy, so I slowed my speed to eavesdrop. "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" Damon mocked Jeremy and he turned around.

"You dick," He said and Damon shrugged.

"You do not talk to me like that, I am not your sister, and for now on," He caught ahold of his arm and looked at him sister, "Don't talk to your sister that way."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "So you're gonna kill me 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?"

"Cut her some slack."

"She erased my memory!" I rolled my eyes, it was for his own good, why couldn't he just accept that. I've already been through this with him multiple times.

Damon retorted, "No, I did! She was protecting you."

"Well it wasn't her call to make," Jer replied before started to walk away, but Damon grabbed his arm halting him. "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"Damon," I called out walking closer to them, "Let go of him!"

Damon ignored me and whispered to him, "You'll be unconscious before you even get a word out."

I appeared next to them at the same time that Stefan arrived, Damon released him arm and I pulled Jeremy to me, "Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," He said looking down at me and I rolled my eyes, "You can't say these things to me when you like Anna, just because she's gone. I'm not your backup, Jeremy."

He swallowed hard and Stefan turned to him, "Vicky was a threat to you and your sister, it needed to be done, I'm sorry."

"She shouldn't have erased my memory," He shook his head and looked down at me, "I'll see you around."

He walked away and Damon looked at Stefan, "Good cop, bad cop, I like it!"

"What are you doing?"

Damon looked over at me and I crossed my arms across my chest, "He was being a punk, someone around here needs to put him in his place."

"Shut up, Damon," I let out annoyed.

"Well he treats you horribly, you just let him step all over you. Where's the old Kassandra? She was fun to be around," Damon said stepping towards me.

I chuckled at him, "Oh you mean the one that you hated back when I had my humanity off? Because the way I recall it is that you called me an "uncontrollable monster" so why would you want that back. So you're not the only psychotic vampire in Mystic Falls, too bad you don't fit the role anyway."

I started to walk away when I got pulled back abruptly but I heard someone fire a bow and arrow, "Let her go."

I looked over to see Nico standing by a tree in a black hoodie, "I'm getting really sick of you!" Damon said as he lost grip of my arm and I pushed past him towards Nico, "Hey there!"

"Thank you for lurking in the shadows, my savior," I replied once I got close enough to him so he could hear me.

He smiled, "Anything for you, you dork."

We walked back into the town and Damon ran up to me quickly with Alaric following behind him, "Kassie!" Nico stepped in between the two of us and Damon pushed him out of the way and Alaric pulled Nico to the side, "I get it, you're still mad about earlier. But listen we need you to get your little friend here away from here."

"We're not going anywhere Damon, what's wrong with you?"

"Tomb vampires going to attack Founding Families, Salvatore is a Founding Family, Nico is a Salvatore. You need to go, NOW!" He screamed pushing me towards Nico and walking away.

I grabbed his arm and he didn't move, "We need to go."

"Why, I want to kill these son of a bitches," He said pulling a knife out of the side of his boot and my eyes went wide. "I promised not to hurt your family, since they're mine, never mentioned any of these vampires."

I grabbed the knife off of him and his eyebrows furrowed, "No, I know these vampires, they lived in my town, so stop. We need to get out of here, I can't have you ending up dead on my watch," I pulled his arm and we continued out of the square towards the streets.

As I got closer and closer to the main street, a loud noise sounded off and I held my head in pain and toppled over. Nico stopped in his tracks and looked at me confused, "Kassie?"

"I found one, over here!" I heard a deputy say and heard running coming towards my direction, "Step away from the girl," They called to Nico but he didn't leave my side. "I said step away!"

"No, leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong," I heard him scream over the noise that was evoking my pain.

I was being carried away from him as he was held back by another deputy, the pain wouldn't cease and I kept screaming in pain. "Please, make it stop!" I screamed to the deputy carrying me, "It hurts."

He put me down on the ground as another deputy ran over to us, "Inject her!" I heard one say to the other, but I tried flashing away but failed falling over about a foot away. One of them injected me with vervein and everything began to go black.

I woke up and all I could smell was gasoline with me, I could hear someone downstairs and I peeked out of one eye. There were vampires gathered everywhere around the room, I spotted Damon and Anna.

I heard someone say, "Anna" and I looked in her direction, she was grabbing John Gilbert's leg. The other deputy goes upstairs once he is finished and John leans over Anna and takes a stake from behind his back, "Please, no." I heard her say barely audible, I tried to get up to help my friend but I was too weak to move.

He shoved the stake through her heart and she began to desiccate, I fought back tears after watching my oldest friend wither away to nothing. He empties more gasoline then walks up the stairs, I heard the swipe of a match then the entire basement caught ablaze.

"Damon," I whispered and he head whipped towards me, "Help me."

He crawled his way over to me and I started to cough after inhaling smoke, "Kassandra, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was trying to leave, like you said, but the device went off, they caught me," I said shaking my head, "Nico tried to help but he couldn't." I took a deep breath and my eyes began to tear up, "Day," I said lowly and he grabbed my hand and a tear rolled down my cheek, "Are we going to die?"

He pulled me closer into him and I buried my head into the crease of his neck, "We'll get through this, I know it, this isn't over."

"It's over," I said lifting my head to look at him, "There's no getting out of this, we're dying."

He looked at me sincerely, "But we're here together, that's all that matters." He hugged me tightly then let go of me and I laid back down on the ground trying to stay away from the flames. I heard Damon talking to the Mayor, but I heard someone attack him, killing Mayor Lockwood.

"Come on, we're going to get out of here," Damon said lifting me off of my feet but a beam from the ceiling broke and crashed on top of Damon making us fall back down.

"Damon! Kassie!" I could hear in a distance, I looked up and saw Stefan running down the stairs to us. "Come on, hurry," He helped me up and grabbed Damon's arm and flashed us out of the burning building out of the door.

I leaned back against the wall and Damon paced back and forth before grabbing my arm and disappearing away from there. We appeared out front of the Gilbert house and he pulled me inside with him, we walked up to Jeremy's room.

He turned around and jumped back slightly when he saw us, "What are you doing here?"

"Anna is dead," Damon explained and he shrugged, "I figured that when they took her."

"I know you care about her. I saw her killed and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to help her, but I couldn't."

I nodded, "She was my best friend."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I took away your suffering once before, I could do it again but it's your choice," Damon said and I looked up at him confused.

Jeremy huffed out, "Look, I know you think you took it away but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why I still feel empty, alone and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong."

"I am sorry about my part in Vicky's death," Damon said and I actually could tell he was being truthful.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to deal with pain; that they could turn it off if the shut out their humanity," Jeremy began and Damon replied, "It's very true."

"Is it easier that way?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jer, why are you asking these question?" Jeremy ignored me and awaited Damon's response, "Is what easier?"

"Life."

"Life sucks either way Jeremy, but at least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

Jeremy nodded, "Is that what you did?"

Damon took a step closer to him nodding, "I did it for a…I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier, we both have. Kassie more than others," He stated and I shoved his arm. Damon turned around and left the room leaving me with Jeremy.

"About earlier, I know you can't be my backup and I wanted to apologize for making it seem like that's what you are. You made me realize how bad I treat you and I am sorry, but I'm in a weird place right now."

I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, "I know you are Jer, I'm here if you need to talk to me, remember that."

"Thank you," He said walking over and sitting next me and laying back against his mattress, "But just know that I do like you, don't think that I don't."

I leaned back beside him and stared at his ceiling blankly, "These are the feelings that I missed when my emotions are off, you feel nothing."

"Why did you turn them off?" He asked me curiously and I sighed.

"Sometimes, things go so horribly wrong that it's the only thing left that you can do," I said quietly and I felt him nod. "I need to go, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Bye Kassie," He said and I flashed out of the house.


End file.
